Where Your Heart Truly Lies
by RWolfe94
Summary: Annabelle, Elizabeth's cousin, has admired Norrington from afar for years. What happens when she gets caught up with the infamous pirates, and the man who's stolen her heart is endangered?  Goes through all three movies, so there's spoilers for each
1. Prologue

**Hey Guys, to make things clear, I'm uploading this for a friend (BonnieMaiden on Quizilla), so I'll pass all the reviews and whatnot over to her! Disclaimer: Well, you should know by now that no one owns POTC. Enjoy! and btw, if you like her story, I recommend you check out all her other stories on Quizilla!**

_"Yo ho, Yo ho. A pirate's life for me. We pillage and plunder we rifle and loot, drink up me hearties, yo ho. We kidnap and-" _

"Annabelle," her mother, Susanna, gently warned. "This is not the place for that song to be heard, let alone one to be sung by a young girl. Sailors are very superstitious." She paused for a moment. "Who taught you that song, anyway?"

"Mr. Sanderson," Annbelle replied.

Susanna smiled to herself. "I should have known."

Annabelle was only ten years old. It had been just her and her mother since her father's death just a few years before. She had grown up in the English countryside, barely half a day's walk away from London. They both had stayed in a hotel by the docks the night before so they could meet Annabelle's uncle and cousin-Weatherby Swann and Elizabeth-before they left for Port Royal this morning, a city far across the sea. Weatherby was her mother's older brother, and he had looked after them since her father's death. Though he wasn't arrogant about it, he was a bit wealthier, and he used that wealth not only for him and Elizabeth, but to be sure Annabelle and her mother got by. When her father was alive, they had a humble income since he worked as a merchant. When he died, Susanna tried being the breadwinner by working as a seamstress. They were still able to get by, but Weatherby graciously shared his money when he could, helping Annabelle get an education and continue with lessons typical for proper young girls. Susanna also taught her how to dance and play the piano. Weatherby had wanted them to come live with him and Elizabeth, but Susanna wished to stay in England, though they did plan to go and visit sometime-more than once if it was possible.

Mr. Sanderson was a family friend. A former sailor, he told Annabelle and Elizabeth stories of his days on the sea, and pirate lore, much to the chagrin of his wife. Both girls had a fascination with pirates, though their interests held a slight difference. Elizabeth enjoyed hearing the stories of the ones that got away, and hoped to have an encounter with one, maybe an adventure even, but Annabelle preferred stories of the ones who were caught or slain, or the ones that were feared, for she feared these rogues herself and would be satisfied if she only caught a glimpse of a ship someday. Mr. Sanderson also taught them the pirate song, which they caught themselves singing almost constantly.

Susanna and Annabelle only had a short walk to the docks from the lodge. When they reached it, they both looked around for their relatives. Annabelle spotted them first by their carriage.

"Elizabeth!" she shouted and dragged her mother by the hand towards them as Susanna tried to keep her hat on with her other hand.

"Annabelle!" Elizabeth saw her cousin when she was only feet away. They hugged each other as their parents greeted each other.

"Susanna, dear." Weatherby kissed her cheek. "I'm so glad you and Annabelle could come."

"Well, of course, Weatherby! How could we not? It's not everyday someone is requested to become governor in one of his Majesty's colonies!"

"Are you sure you won't join us?" He asked her quietly, though Annabelle and Elizabeth could still hear.

"I need to think on it. I'm not sure if I'm ready to leave yet," Susanna answered in a low voice.

Weatherby nodded his head in understanding. "Let me know when you decide." He rose his voice to normal again before adding, "I'll have to send for you both once Elizabeth and I are settled. I'm sure there will be plenty for us to show you."

"When will that be?" Annabelle and Elizabeth asked anxiously.

Weatherby smiled at them. "Soon, my dears, I promise."

Annabelle then noticed a young man approaching, wearing a blue coat over a white suit, which indicated he was in the Royal Navy. She had never paid attention to whether or not a man or boy was handsome, but she felt like the schoolgirl that she was as he walked closer, despite her guess that he was at least eight to ten years older than her (though she was sure it was more).

"Ah, Lieutenant Norrington! Now we can rest assured we will reach Port Royal safely," Weatherby greeted him.

"Afternoon, Governor, Miss Swann. We are honored to have you and your daughter aboard. I trust you will continue to please his Majesty as you carry out your duties as governor," Lieutenant Norrington stood tall and straight.

"My thanks, Lieutenant. Allow me to introduce you to my family: this is Susanna Bennington, my younger sister, and her daughter, Annabelle. Ladies, Lieutenant James Norrington."

"Pleasure," Norrington replied as he kissed Susanna's hand and she slightly curtsied and greeted him. He bowed slightly to Annabelle. "Miss Bennington."

She curtsied, focusing on his face. His green eyes that didn't seem to miss a thing, his firm jaw, and another detail she couldn't help but notice. Her next remark came out before she could stop herself. "Can't you smile, Lieutenant?"

"Annabelle! Mind your manners!" her mother chided in a harsh whisper. Elizabeth covered her mouth to keep from giggling. Norrington just stood there, in surprise or even amusement, no one was sure.

Susanna was about to apologize but Weatherby stepped in. "Unfortunately, Lieutenant, outspoken girls runs in the family."

"No offense has been taken, Governor," he replied lightly. His eyes were still on Annabelle. "She's a very observant girl." She saw a smile form at the corners of his mouth, but she didn't say anything for fear of embarrassing her mother again.

Another young man in a similar uniform approached just then. "Governor, Lieutenant, the captain wishes for the passengers to make their final arrangements. The _Dauntless_ is almost ready to set sail."

Weatherby nodded in acknowledgment.

"Thank you, Groves. Governor Swann, this is Officer Groves. He will be of greatest assistance on our voyage." Groves slightly bowed before Norrington added, "Your belongings are already on board, I presume?"

"Yes, they are," Weatherby replied.

"Very good, then. I will take my leave and see you on board. Mrs. Bennington, Miss Bennington." The two ladies said their goodbyes to Norrington before he gave Annabelle one last lingering glance before walking back to the ship with Groves.

"I was dreading this moment," her uncle said as he embraced his sister. "I love you both so very much. Please remember my offer."

"I will, Weatherby, as long as you don't forget to send for us as soon as you're settled. Written correspondence-especially for these two-won't be enough." She proceeded to say goodbye to Elizabeth as Weatherby leaned over to hug Annabelle.

"You take care of your mother and be a good girl," he said

"I will, Uncle Weatherby." He smiled and kissed her cheek before she and Elizabeth said their goodbyes. They didn't actually use the word goodbye since they knew they would see each other again soon. They gave each other a long hug, trying not to cry. This would be the longest and farthest apart they had ever been from each other.

Weatherby and Elizabeth proceeded to the ship after he ordered his carriage to take his sister and niece back to the lodge and then back home. They looked back several times, Annabelle and Susanna waving back each time.

A few minutes later the governor and his daughter made their way to the rail on deck and continued to wave, all of them holding back tears now.

"We'll join them soon, Annabelle," Susanna said softly. Annabelle knew what her mother meant. Even though it had been a few years, her mother's grief was still very fresh, and she wanted to overcome it before they moved somewhere else. She wasn't ready to leave yet. Making that kind of change would be extremely difficult for her, regardless of who they'd live with.

While they both were still waving, Annabelle skimmed her eyes over the _Dauntless_. Elizabeth had told her Uncle Weatherby said it was one of his Majesty's newest and finest ships, in size as well as endowment. It was so big, she had to scane it carefully to take in its glory. Her eyes hit the crow's nest, however, and stopped. A sea gull had perched on top of the mast. Mr. Sanderson had once said birds landing on a ship meant bad luck.

Her mother could tell she was staring at the ship. "Big ship, isn't it, darling?" When her daughter didn't answer, she glanced down to see her frightened face. "Annabelle, what is it?"

"There's a bird on the ship. Mr. Sanderson says it's bad luck," the little girl's voice faltered.

Susanna kneeled to look her daughter straight in the eye and spoke in a gentle but firm voice. "Nothing bad is going to happen to them, Annabelle. Do not worry."

Despite Mr. Sanderson's strong belief in superstition, she believed her mother's insistence more. She nodded, though fear still gripped her insides.

~~~~~~~ _**Eight years later...**_

Annabelle sat alone at the table in Mr. Sanderson's kitchen, recapping the last eight years. She and Elizabeth had kept in touch, writing to each other and when she and her mother visited them in Port Royal on a few occasions. When their family was reunited those times, it seemed like they hadn't been apart. Annabelle and Susanna would be toured around Port Royal, as well as occasional visits to the fort where Governor Swann would sometimes carry out his duties. Those times Annabelle made sure she was on her best behavior, especially when Lieutenant Norrington was present. She felt giddy around him, but she dismissed it as being in the presence of someone who was not related to her who served for his Majesty. She admired the way he carried and expressed himself, a quiet strength she was awed at witnessing. She voiced her little crush to no one, though her mother suspected it; Susanna thought it was adorable in fact and just a phase. Governor Swann still voiced his offer for her and Annabelle to come live with them in Port Royal, but Susanna declined each time. Annabelle grew to assume that although she was proud of her brother, her mother did not want a life of aristocracy. She never said why, but Annabelle thought her mother was afraid of somehow feeling like she'd betray her late husband, or that she may somehow forget him. Annabelle didn't fully understand that, for she knew her father would have encouraged them to join Governor Swann and Elizabeth; but since she was still under her mother's care, she respected her decision, as did Governor Swann.

Unfortunately, ships began to leave less and less for Port Royal, instead embarking for other colonies of his Majesty that were of newer interest to the English government. If a ship happened to go there or at least make berth there temporarily, it was for trading purposes, and seeking passage as a traveler became more difficult. Annabelle was only twelve when she last visited Port Royal with her mother, and written correspondence had to suffice.

And now here she sat, alone. Her mother had died only several months ago from a fever that had struck many of the countryside's residents, though Annabelle herself had not been afflicted. Mr. Sanderson and his wife immediately took her under their wing until word was sent to Governor Swann and he sent a reply.

Mr. Sanderson still told her pirate stories, which reminded her of the first letter she received from Elizabeth after she left for Port Royal: she had mentioned the recovery of a boy, the lone survivor of a ship fire. She had said Lieutenant Norrington assumed it was a merchant vessel (which always carried ammunition of some kind) and had somehow ignited; but Mr. Gibbs, one of the _Dauntless_ crewman, insisted it was pirates. Elizabeth had also mentioned she could have sworn she saw a ship sailing in the opposite direction, hidden in the smoke, with black sails and a black flag with a white skull and crossbones. She begged Annabelle not to mention the last part to anyone, and she faithfully kept the secret. Several times Annabelle wondered if the sea gull she had seen perched on top of the _Dauntless's_ crow's nest the day it had set sail had been an omen of that wreck. The last she had heard from Elizabeth was that Will Turner, the boy they had saved from that wreck, was doing very well as always in the blacksmith shop where Governor Swann had found work for him, and that she felt she was adopting feelings for him, though she was unsure what those feelings meant.

Annabelle always thought about her mother, especially the last memory she had of her: she lay in bed ill while Annabelle tended to her. She was squeezing out another cold cloth to lie on her mother's head when she noticed her mother barely humming, her lips moving as if trying to speak the words:

_"What are you humming, Mother?" _

Susanna slowly turned her head to look at her daughter. _"It's that lullaby I always sang to you when you were a little girl. Do you remember?" _

It wasn't exactly a lullaby, more like a love song; but she had used it as a lullaby. After her mother died, Annabelle sang it to herself, sometimes when she was not even aware of it:

_**Oh my love, my darling, my dear **_

_**How I long for you to be near**_

_**Please come here to me, I pray **_

_**And by our sides we'll stay**_

_**Oh my love can't you hear my cries **_

_**This is where my heart truly lies **_

_**My love for you runs deeper than the sea **_

_**With you I long to be**_

_**Oh my love can't you hear my cries **_

_**This is where my heart truly lies **_

_**My love for you runs deeper than the sea **_

_**My love, please stay with me... **_

"Would you like some more tea, Annabelle?" Mrs. Sanderson popped her bubble of memories.

"No, thank you, Mrs. Sanderson, I'm fine," she replied with vacant eyes. Mr. Sanderson was suddenly in the room too. _*How long have they been in here?*_

"Would you like to hear another story?" He asked. She looked at him for several moments before nodding in reply. It would at least distract her from her pain for a little while. He sat down next to her and spoke with his storytelling, leery voice. "Have you ever heard of Davy Jones?"

"I think you mentioned him in another story. All I remember is that he was one of the greatest sailors, but is now one of the most feared pirates."

"Do you know why?" Annabelle shook her head, so he continued. "Legend has it, that he fell in love with a woman. A beautiful woman, more beautiful than the sea herself. No one knows for sure what happened, but he got his heart broken, and he experienced such a searing pain within that he was determined to never feel it again." Annabelle sat in silence, prompting him to continue. "So he took the sharpest dagger he could find, cut out his own heart, and hid it somewhere where it could never be found-"

"Charles!" his wife exclaimed. "How dare you tell such an awful story when-"

"It's all right, Mrs. Sanderson, I'm not bothered by it," Annabelle interrupted. Though she still felt dead and numb inside, she wanted to hear the rest. "Where is he now?"

Mr. Sanderson waited a moment before continuing. "No one knows where he is. But it's said he is still captain over his ship, the _Flying Dutchman_, and they are not known for their mercy. Davy Jones still filters his rage and despair on those who are unlucky to encounter him, though it is unknown what he does with prisoners-if he takes any."

"And what does his ship look like? Does it have black sails?" she asked, now fully distracted with the story. She wondered if maybe this was the ship Elizabeth had claimed to have seen.

Mr. Sanderson eyed her suspiciously. "Black sails?"

_*Oops, come up with something, quick!*_ "Well, certainly a captain so evil who commandeers so evil a ship must have black sails."

"No one knows for sure what his ship looks like. Where did you hear about black sails?" still eyed her carefully.

_*Something else quick! Uhhhhh...*_ "Elizabeth said in a letter she's heard sailors talk about a ship with black sails," Annabelle slightly fibbed.

"I've heard of a ship with black sails, but it doesn't exist." Annabelle's face finally showed expression, one of confusion. "That ship is known as the _Black Pearl_. It's said that the captain is so evil that hell wouldn't even take him _or_ his crew, so they're cursed to sail forever on the open sea, destroying and plundering what they wish."

"If there are stories about it, how can it not exist?" Annabelle asked.

"No one has ever reported seeing it, and living to tell the tale" Mr. Sanderson replied. "I myself have never seen it."

"But then how can they know what it looks like?"

"It's pirate lore. The mystery behind it is knowing how much of it is actually true."

There was a knock at the door as soon as he finished speaking, and he rose to answer it. Mrs. Sanderson was going back and forth with her duties in the kitchen, leaving Annabelle alone to soak up what he had just told her. _*How can a man still exist after cutting out his own heart, but a ship not exist even after hell itself refused to take it? And even have stories told about it?*_ She was quickly worn out with that much thinking, which was the most activity she'd had in days.

Mr. Sanderson reappeared in the kitchen, an opened note in his grip. Annabelle and Mrs. Sanderson waited with anticipation. As she had thought, Governor Swann wished for her to come live with him and Elizabeth in Port Royal. He wrote the next ship that left would know her circumstance and that Mr. and Mrs. Sanderson would accompany her there and return to England with the ship.

They left two days later. Annabelle still pondered the two stories, but each time she would dismiss them. _*Like I will ever have to worry about such frightening encounters...*_


	2. Chapter 1

The passage to Port Royal felt like an eternity to Annabelle. She wanted to be in the company of blood relations-the only ones she had left. She had her worries, too. _*What if I don't fit in with their society? Will I still be able to make a life for myself as I promised my parents? What lies in store for me now?*_

Annabelle stood on deck the day the ship arrived in Port Royal. She gazed around, noticing the hanging corpses near the port entrance, with a sign warning pirates of their fate should they dare enter the port. _*So they__** have**_ hanged pirates here...* She then heard the bustling of trade occurring in the port, the town already visible only feet from the shoreline; and finally, the fort, where several officers paced along the top of the wall, as stiff as wooden soldiers.

As the ship got closer to its port and prepared to drop anchor, Mr. and Mrs. Sanderson joined her at her sides.

"This does look like a fine town, dear," Mrs. Sanderson began. "Just as you described it."

"You'll be hearing plenty more pirate stories lurking about, I'm sure," Mr. Sanderson said.

"I can't imagine there being more than what you told me," Annabelle's voice was vacant, her eyes still gazing at the town.

"Would you like us to escort you off the ship?" he asked.

Her eyes fell upon a familiar carriage by the shore, Governor Swann standing by it. "Yes, please. I see that Uncle Weatherby has come to fetch me. I'm sure he'd like to thank you both for your services in person," she assured them.

It was a while longer before Annabelle could leave the ship to go to her uncle. Mr. Sanderson had gone to clarify where her one trunk was to be taken before the three of them were escorted off the ship first before the trade cargo was unloaded.

Weatherby and Elizabeth stood stiffly by their carriage, Weatherby's heart swelling and sinking upon spotting his niece. They were disturbed at her lifeless demeanor-her empty eyes, her slow walk, but she still held her head high. When Annabelle was a shorter distance away, she and Elizabeth jogged to each other, meeting in a tight embrace as Weatherby thanked the Sandersons. They said their farewells before Annabelle climbed into the carriage with her uncle and cousin, the finality of her new life sounding with the closing of the carriage door.

The carriage ride to the governor's home was mostly quiet, except for the several "Do you remember this or that" from Governor Swann trying to break the silence. Once they were inside the mansion, Annabelle stood in the foyer, awed. She hadn't remembered it being this large. _*Here I am. A new life now begins.*_

Weatherby's voice jerked her thoughts as he gestured to an older woman. "This is Sophie, our head maidservant and Elizabeth's personal servant. She will also now be yours." Sophie curtsied and addressed her. "She will show you upstairs to your new quarters while I have a fresh pot of tea made for us. You're more than welcome to join us, though I understand if you're too taxed from your voyage." He kissed Annabelle's cheek before Sophie offered her condolences and led the way upstairs, Elizabeth following close behind.

"Here are your quarters, miss. As you may recall, Miss Swann's are right next door," Sophie began. Elizabeth gently squeezed Annabell's hand before quietly entering her own room, sensing her cousin's need for privacy at the moment.

Sophie opened the door and stepped aside for Annabelle to enter. It was almost like a replica of Elizabeth's room-a large canopy bed, a desk, a large window with a large balcony overlooking the port, a wardrobe and changing area, and a large fireplace.

"Miss Swann oversaw the preparation. I hope it is to your liking," Sophie explained.

Annabelle had been fingering the linen bedsheets, still feeling numb despite being able to touch her new surroundings. This would definitely take some getting used to. She turned to her new servant. "It's very lovely."

Sophie gave a meek smile. "I'm glad you're pleased. I'll leave you to rest if you don't need me. Please don't hesitate to call for me for anything, miss."

Annabelle nodded, adding, "That may take me a while to get used to. Thank you."

She joined her uncle and cousin for tea after all, wanting company and not being alone for the moment. Her mood had lightened a bit, some expression finally coming to her face. Weatherby and Elizabeth did everything in their power to keep things normal while at the same time being sympathetic to any needs, though they sensed a more relaxed, unceremonious air was best suited.

About halfway through their ritual, there was a knock at the door. Annabelle was about to rise from her seat before Weatherby explained to her that the butler would answer it. A few moments later a young man was escorted into the parlor's doorway. Annabelle noticed the immediate sparkle in Elizabeth's eyes before she turned to see the visitor for herself.

"My lord, Mr. Turner is here," the butler announced. Governor Swann rose in embarrassment.

"Ah, to discuss the sword structure for Captain Norrington, of course! Please, come in, Mr. Turner."

"Good day, Sir," Mr. Turner humbly greeted as he stepped further into the room.

Elizabeth rose and walked to Will to greet him, while Annabelle remained standing. "Will, so good to see you!" she said after he greeted her father.

Will dipped his head. "Good day, Miss Swann."

"Will, it's Elizabeth, remember?"

"You must remind me, as always."

"Mr. Turner, please allow me to introduce my niece, Annabelle Bennington. She just arrived from England."

Annabelle walked up to him and curtsied the same time he dipped his head. "Good day, Miss Bennington." His voice grew a bit quieter. "Please allow me to extend my condolences to you and your family, Miss Bennington."

Annabelle forced back tears. "Thank you, Mr. Turner."

Annabelle and Elizabeth humbly excused themselves while Governor Swann and William went to the study to discuss the design. Elizabeth went out to the garden for some fresh air, while Annabelle sought out the small library. A long while later, she found a book to suit her interests, and exited to go back upstairs to her room and read in time to see Mr. Turner being escorted out the front door at the other end of the hall. She went into the parlor instead, hoping to find her uncle in there. He looked up when she entered, resorting to finish his tea.

"Are you all right, my dear?"

"Yes, uncle. I only came in to finish my tea before reading."

"I certainly welcome the company. What did you find?" She showed him the book that had sparked her interest. He nodded in approval before continuing. "Did you recognize Mr. Turner?"

"No, I last saw him on one of my last visits here. He looks well."

Governor Swann sipped his tea and nodded. "Yes, he has become quite the blacksmith. His master is to design and construct a sword for a ceremony in Captain Norrington's honor in a few months. He is to be promoted to Commodore. Do you remember him?"

Annabelle's heart fluttered at the mention of his name. _*So he __**is**__ Captain now. Now I know I wasn't hearing things.*_ "Yes, I remember him. I remember he was a fine man."

"Yes, he is a very fine man." Weatherby's face grew a bit more serious and spoke quietly. "May I confide in you, dear?"

She stepped closer to her uncle. "Of course."

"Elizabeth does not know it, but Mr. Norrington has asked me for her hand in marriage. I believe he will ask her at the ceremony."

For a reason she could not explain, Annabelle's heart sank. _*Has she never told her father of her possible affections for Mr. Turner, if she still feels that way? She must have, the way she acted today. Even if she did tell him, would he approve? How does Mr. Turner feel about her?*_

Annabelle tried to hide her emotions and attempted to smile in surprise. "Oh. How lovely. Your secret is safe with me." She nearly tired herself with her false exuberance.

Weatherby smiled at his niece. "I know you just arrived, but I'm sure you'll catch the eye of many respectable men here who will be good for you."

Annabelle smiled weakly before they finished tea together. Her mind remained on thoughts of Elizabeth and her behavior towards Mr. Turner, as well as Captain Norrington.

It was now only a matter of weeks before the promotional ceremony. Annabelle was slowly adjusting to her new life, but she had already regained the color in her cheeks, and her light-hearted spirit was slowly returning.

William Turner had stopped by several more times, further discussing and finalizing the sword's design and progress with Governor Swann. Each time he had come by, Annabelle noticed the gleam in her cousin's eyes. She wasn't sure how Mr. Turner felt toward her cousin, however, since he was so softspoken and well-mannered when he was there. She did notice a couple of times a small smile barely forming at the corners of his mouth when he saw Elizabeth, though.

One afternoon, still several weeks before the ceremony, Annabelle was in the parlor reading since Elizabeth was not feeling well and was resting. She wanted to stand and stretch after reading for several hours. When she did, she started humming to herself, instantly recognizing it as a song her mother taught her a dance to. To test her memory, she danced the steps by herself, slowly at first, then progressing to the waltz's smooth flow, the tune playing clearly in her head.

"Which dance is that, Annabelle?" Governor Swann entered the room and smiled.

She stopped in surprise, momentarily embarrassed. "Oh, it's a waltz Mother taught me."

He shyly stepped further into the room, his voice hesitant with curiosity. "I'm not sure I recognize that one." He held up his arms in the proper dancing position. "Would you care to show me?"

Smiling the brightest smile in months, Annabelle took her position and slowly showed her uncle the steps. He picked them up rather quickly, and soon they were swirling around the open parlor, smiling and laughing, and Annabelle occasionally humming the tune here and there. Weatherby was overjoyed at seeing his niece acting like herself again. They had become so wrapped up in their enjoyment they did not hear the knock on the door, nor the butler's introduction of the visitors.

Groves and Norrington heard laughter coming from the Governor's mansion once they reached the threshold and knocked, glancing at each other and wondering what was going on. They were greeted by the butler and escorted to the parlor, where their curiosity was further spurred.

They witnessed something they had never seen the governor do in his home. There he was, twirling and laughing as he danced with someone they did not recognize. The butler introduced them, but the governor and his partner had not heard, so he tried again in a louder voice.

"My Lord, Captain Norrington and Lieutenant Groves."

Governor Swann and Annabelle stopped dancing mid-sentence, out of breath and still grinning. Annabelle's heart raced even faster when she heard the names and recognized the two men. The only differences now were that Groves looked more mature in appearance, they both wore powdered wigs, and their uniforms seemed more distinguished. Despite her own growth over the years, they both seemed a bit taller as well.

"Oh, gentlemen. Forgive us; I'm afraid we got caught up in our waltz." The governor took a deep breath. "Captain Norrington, Lieutenant Groves, you both remember my niece, Annabelle Bennington?" She stepped forward and addressed them, bowing in a low curtsy.

_*Miss Bennington?*_ Norrington thought to himself._*Surely this can't be the little girl I last saw six years ago!*_ She had matured into a young woman-a _beautiful_ young woman, at that. Her elegant afternoon dress flattered her shape, her dark waves pulled back except for a couple of tendrils that framed her face. He remembered when he'd first met her and Governor Swann apologized for her boldness by saying outspoken girls ran in the family. Despite his affections for Elizabeth, Norrington could not help but notice beauty ran in the family as well.

Out of the corner of his eye, Groves noticed a change in his mentor and friend's expression. Luckily, only he noticed. It was obvious they were both taken with the young woman's appearance, but Groves saw something indescribable in his eyes. He soon dismissed it, assuming that Norrington was only taken aback by a beautiful woman who was not Miss Swann. Miss Annabelle _was_ beautiful, he admitted to himself.

The two men bowed low and greeted her in response. "We are aware that you have been in Port Royal for quite some time now," Norrington began, "but our sympathies for your loss." Annabelle dipped her head. "Thank you," she said quietly before adding, "Uncle Weatherby tells me you are to be promoted to Commodore, Captain. I offer my congratulations."

"Thank you, Miss Bennington. Groves will be taking over my former duties soon."

"Congratulations, Lieutenant."

"Thank you, Miss."

Annabelle glanced at each of the men. "Forgive me, Uncle, but if you will excuse me. I know you have matters to attend to. Gentlemen."

She gave a short curtsy before exiting the parlor and headed upstairs as the men began their business.

Once back in Norrington's office at the fort, Groves made small talk with his comrade.

"It's a shame Miss Swann is ill."

Norrington's disappointment slightly showed. "Yes, indeed it is."

Sensing this conversation wasn't doomed to fail immediately, Groves added with a serious tone, "I think it admirable and generous for Governor Swann to take in his niece. She appeared to be doing well already."

Norrington still didn't look up from his work. "Yes, perhaps there will be fortune found in this adversity."

Groves pondered whether he should pry further. "May I speak boldly, sir?"

Norrington eyed him carefully, the rest of his face retaining the same expression as before. "Granted."

"If I may speak so boldly, sir, I cannot help but notice Miss Bennington has matured into a lovely woman."

Norrington's face became calm. "Yes, she has become a fine woman."

As always, Norrington did not show any emotion, but Groves felt he now knew what he wanted to know. He found it odd that Norrington did not seem surprised at the bold observation, though he could have been relieved that was all that had been on the Lieutenant's mind.

Satisfied for now, Groves dropped the matter, his suspicions of what he witnessed earlier now confirmed.

At least, he hoped so.

**:] Hope you guys like it so far!**


	3. Chapter 2

The day of the ceremony arrived. Annabelle rose early, hearing a knock on her door after washing her face. "Annabelle, are you decent?"

Annabelle hung up her towel after she dried her face. "Yes, come in."

Sophie and Mary, one of the other servants, entered behind Governor Swann. "Ah, it appears you've been up for quite some time. The excitement of today, perhaps?"

Annabelle smiled to herself, despite the bittersweet pang of what else she knew might occur today. _*Absolutely!*_

She noticed Mary place a box onto the bed. "I have a present for you," her uncle said.

Annabelle slowly opened it, revealing a lovely gown of sea blue and white. "Uncle Weatherby...it's lovely..." She peered at him, still not used to receiving spontaneous gifts. "What's the occasion?" She asked honestly.

He smiled at her. "Are not uncles supposed to spoil their nieces?" He teased.

Annabelle's smile grew wider and she kissed his cheek. "Thank you." She went behind her changing closet so Sophie and Mary could help her dress. "I shall wear it today!"

"I was hoping for that," Governor Swann replied, amused. "I'll wait downstairs for you, dear," he said before leaving.

Sophie then held up an unfamiliar, pink garment. Annabelle stared at it. "What's that, Sophie?"

"A corset, Miss. Governor Swann ordered one for you and Miss Elizabeth. He said they're from London and are all the rage." She proceeded to wrap it around Annabelle's torso, where Mary grabbed it behind her. "How do I wear this?" her question was answered upon Mary's first tug at the lacing. Annabelle gasped, feeling her body squeeze.

"Oh, apologies, Miss. This is how they're worn." And she tugged hard again. A couple times Annabelle begged her to loosen it because she tugged it so tight, but even that didn't help much.

Once she was ready, corset tied, new dress on, and hair pulled up and back, she grabbed her hat and fan and went downstairs to find her uncle in the parlor.

"Oh, Annabelle. You look lovely."

"Thank you."

After smiling at her again, Governor Swann looked behind her at the stairs. "Is Elizabeth up, yet?"

"I don't believe so."

"She should be. Well, I'm afraid I have to go and wake her. I have a dress for her, too."

Annabelle smiled at him again before he walked upstairs. She stood in the parlor, not sure what to do now. She looked around to see if anyone was nearby or within earshot. There wasn't. She twisted and turned herself in hopes of making the corset a bit more comfortable, if not bearable, but to no avail. Hopefully at the ceremony she'd be able to somehow distract herself from the discomfort.

There was a knock at the door, which the butler promptly answered. Will Turner entered, but didn't see her as the butler went upstairs to fetch the governor. Under one arm he held a long, polished wooden box. She was about to step out and greet him when she saw him touch one of the candle sconces hanging on the wall, which broke. Holding back her laughter in the echo, she covered her mouth and watched him shove it into the walking cane bin before a servant walked by.

"Good morning, Mr. Turner," she said calmly walking out of the parlor after she gathered herself.

Mr. Turner hid his worry quite well. He gave a slight bow in greeting. "Good day, Miss Bennington."

"Is that the sword you crafted?" she asked in excitement, hoping she could see it before the ceremony.

He gave a humble smile. "It is, Miss."

"Ah, Mr. Turner," Governor Swann strode down the stairs.

Will placed the box down on a table and opened it. "Good day, Governor. I have the sword for you." He handed it to Governor Swann, who ran his eyes up and down it admiringly as he gripped the handle.

"May I?" Mr. Turner asked, and was given back the sword. He held it up in balance by the hilt on its side as he described the craftsmanship. Annabelle could only gape at the sword. It was a beauty. Will handed it to the governor once more. Governor Swann definitely liked it.

He sheathed it and gave it back to Mr. Turner. "Commodore Norrington will certainly be delighted. Please give my praise and gratitude to Mr. Brown."

A look of surprise crossed Annabelle's face, but Mr. Turner spoke before she could say anything. _*Did he somehow give the impression that Mr. Brown made it? Surely Uncle Weatherby knows Will does most, if not all, the work!*_

Will maintained his pride. "I will. A craftsman is always flattered by recognition."

Elizabeth appeared at the top of the stairs then in her new golden gown. Annabelle saw Will's eyes light up and his throat bob in a gulp.

"Oh, Elizabeth, you look beautiful," her father said softly.

Elizabeth smiled at her father, then her eyes went straight for Will. "Will, how nice to see you! I dreamed about you last night."

Annabelle was not surprised at Elizabeth's boldness. She remembered her uncle's words years ago about bold girls running in the family.

"Me?" Will said, dumbstruck.

Governor Swann tried to chide Elizabeth, but she ignored him. "About when we met, do you remember?"

"I do, Miss Swann."

"Will, must I remind you to call me Elizabeth?"

"Yes, Miss Swann, as you always do."

Elizabeth's face fell as her lips tensed. Governor Swann verbally admired Mr. Turner's decorum before escorting them both out the door, the sword box under the carriage driver's arm. Elizabeth coolly bid Will good day and walked out, Annabelle humbly bidding him the same.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

A calm breeze was blowing in the clear sky when they arrived at the fort. _*Oh, thank God. It won't be so hot.*_ Annabelle tried to casually spot Norrington, but he was nowhere to be seen. Once inside the fort, the spectators were already scrambling into a line bordering where they would view the ceremony. She and Elizabeth were granted a spot near the end of the line where Norrington would make his entrance and be promoted.

A short fanfare played as the other Navy men marched to their places, ready to draw their swords. The music stopped, and the command was given for the men to draw them. The sun began to beat down, much to Annabelle's disappointment. She forgot all about her dreadful corset and lack of breath when she saw Norrington appear at the other end of the line and march through the frame of drawn swords. The corset made no difference in her difficulty of breathing. Elizabeth squirmed in her corset, continuing to fan herself.

"Elizabeth, perhaps you should sit down," she whispered.

"There's no place to sit," Elizabeth whispered back. "I'll probably be able to once the ceremony is through."

Annabelle watched intently as the ceremony progressed. Governor Swann stood at the end of the line with the sword in sheath. Norrington drew it when it was held out to him, Elizabeth continuing to subtly writhe until the ceremony was over.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The girls stood together and chatted while Governor Swann conversed with his peers. Annabelle tried to spot Norrington to congratulate him, but out of propriety, she was waiting until-if-he approached. Her heart raced relentlessly when he did.

"Good afternoon, Miss Swann, Miss Bennington."

"Good day, Commodore. Our congratulations," Annabelle said.

He dipped his head in thanks before addressing Elizabeth. "May I have a word, Miss Swann?"

Elizabeth had a mix of dread, pain, and confusion on her face as Annabelle excused herself. She walked a small distance away before turning. They were at the edge of the fort wall overlooking the port, where it was more like a wide balcony with a small bell hanging from an arch. She couldn't hear what was being said. She wasn't sure she wanted to. Why was it still so painful and thrilling to be in Norrington's company? _*It's certainly a long time to have a crush.*_ She turned away, afraid at how painfully her heart was about to be crushed.

"He stole her away, has he?" Governor Swann appeared by her.

Annabelle nodded and gave a fake smile, trying to keep her emotions under control. She tried to distract herself by listening to her uncle's chatter about the ceremony, nodding and giving simple answers when necessary.

"ELIZABETH!" screamed Norrington.

Governor Swann and Annabelle scurried to him within moments. He about to remove his jacket and jump down after her but he was stopped by his men.

"What happened?" Governor Swann pleaded.

Norrington and the group scrambled to go down to the docks. "She fell. Thank goodness she missed the rocks!"

When they were all about halfway down to the docks, Annabelle noticed strange changes. Dark clouds began to swoop in, and the breeze that had dissipated picked up into a strong, chilling wind. Governor Swann gripped his hat before it blew off his head. _*That's odd... The skies were clear...* _As they got closer, Annabelle saw her cousin lying on the dock in her undergarments, a dark, rugged man kneeling over her, and two Navy guards standing nearby-one, Annabelle noticed, was holding her cousin's corset. Annabelle picked up her pace, but Governor Swann insisted she stay back, and Lieutenant Groves held her back by the arm. She sagged with relief when she saw Elizabeth get up.

Governor Swann ordered the rugged man shot, but Elizabeth protested, saying that the man actually rescued her. Norrington extended his hand to thank the man, but drew back the man's sleeve.

"Happened to bump into the East India Trading Company, pirate?" _*Pirate?*_ His sleeve was rolled up further to reveal the tattoo of a bird. "Jack Sparrow, the worst pirate I've ever been informed of," Norrington nearly spat the name. Jack Sparrow spoke, but Annabelle couldn't understand half of what he said. His speech reminded her of the lushes who frequented the saloons. They both exchanged more words she couldn't quite hear before one of the guards handed over Sparrow's belongings, which Norrington inspected. He had a hat, sword, a compass that didn't point north, and a pistol with one shot. Jack Sparrow was instantly seized and cuffed in irons. Elizabeth wriggled free of Governor Swann's hold, protesting the seizure.

"This man saved my life, I don't care who he is," she said firmly.

Norrington and Jack Sparrow exchanged words again before he wrapped the irons chain around her neck. Annabelle lunged forward, once again being held back by Lieutenant Groves after screaming her cousin's name.

"Elizabeth, Elizabeth, is it?" She heard Jack Sparrow whisper to her cousin. He ordered his things returned to him, then made Elizabeth put them back on as he held the pistol to her head. When she finished, he turned her back around, shouted something about almost being caught, then shoved Elizabeth towards the men. Norrington ordered the men to shoot at Jack as he escaped from the docks and ran towards the village. Lieutenant Groves was ordered to follow the other men, so he released Annabelle, allowing her to rush to her family.

"Elizabeth, are you all right?"

"I'm fine," she replied, still stunned by what happened.

"Commodore Norrington said you fell," Governor Swann said as he wrapped his coat around her. "What happened?"

Elizabeth hesitated at first. "Father, those corsets make it hard to breathe."

He looked from his daughter to his niece and back again. "Wh-?"

"They're painful and very tight, uncle," Annabelle agreed.

He seemed to understand, though he wasn't sure whether to believe it or not. "I'm sure it was just the hot air and the excitement of the day. Come, let's get you both home."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Later that evening, Elizabeth and Annabelle retreated to their rooms after recounting the day. Governor Swann had gone to the fort to tie up unfinished business for the day, as well as regarding the pirate's capture. Annabelle was relieved that Elizabeth wasn't able to give an answer to Norrington's proposal, though it was definitely not the way she imagined or wanted the outcome to be.

"Will you give him an answer?" Annabelle had asked.

Elizabeth sighed. "I'll have to think about it."

"William Turner seemed happy to see you," Annabelle slipped.

Elizabeth's eyes gleamed, but she glared at her cousin. "Yes, it was nice to see him again, I suppose," she said quickly.

Annabelle said nothing more, but she couldn't mistake the twinkle she had seen in her cousin's eyes.

"I don't agree with the way that pirate was treated."

"Commodore Norrington was only doing his duty," Annabelle explained.

"Are you defending him?"

"I'm only trying to see it from all sides. I honestly don't know how I would have handled it were it me."

Elizabeth peered at her cousin, pondering her actions. She didn't quite understand, but if it had been Annabelle, would she have seen it differently? The girls dropped the matter, already long worn out from the day.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"There you go, Miss Annabelle," Sophie's voice interrupted Annabelle's recap. She turned from her window to see Sophie removing the coal warmer from her bed. "Your bed should be warm enough for the night, what with this mysterious chill that's rolled in."

Annabelle slipped under the covers. "Thank you, Sophie."

"You and Miss Elizabeth had a trying day."

"Elizabeth did, actually. What with the proposal from the Commodore and the encounter with the pirate," Annabelle stated, although part of her had been thrilled at seeing a pirate for herself, as well.

"Miss Elizabeth did tell me about the Commodore. How terrifying to encounter a pirate, too!"

Annabelle laughed after climbing into bed. "Being proposed to by the Commodore couldn't have been that terrifying." Her voice grew quieter. "He's a fine man, though. She's very fortunate to have received a proposal from him."

Sophie leaned over and said carefully, "She hasn't given an answer, yet..."

Her tone said it all, but Annabelle tried to play it off. "She said she wishes to think about it." Annabelle reached for a book lying on her bedside table. She smiled weakly at Sophie. "Thank you, Sophie."

"Good night, Miss." Sophie left, acting as though she hadn't caught on to anything at all.

Annabelle tried to read, but closed the book after only a few sentences and sighed. She couldn't concentrate. She glanced towards the window again, trying to put herself at ease so she could get to sleep.

She sat there for a while in silence until she saw a faint flash of light and heard a distant boom. She slipped from the bed and walked to her window. She looked towards the fort and her heart jumped at what she saw. In the port was an unfamiliar but large ship, cannon fire going back and forth between it and the fort, making brief flashes in the dark night air. She focused on the ship, and her eyes widened as she gasped in horror. The ship had black sails! _*The __**Black Pearl**__! It can't be! They must be here for that pirate from today!*_ She heard a muffled noise and opened her window, gliding onto the balcony to get a better look. She saw torches and a parade of men shouting and running towards the mansion, tearing right through the gate.

She rushed from her room to stop anyone from opening the door, Elizabeth right infront of her.

"Annabelle, hide! Get to the fort first chance you get!" Elizabeth commanded in a low voice when she saw Annabelle.

Annabelle's focus caught Elizabeth's attention, and she turned back to the stair rail in time to see the butler inches from the door.

"Don't!" They both shouted at the butler, who was shot dead upon opening the door. Annabelle muffled a scream and instantly took off for any of the upstairs rooms, hearing the intruders shout after them.

She ended up in the upstairs study, where there was no perfect place to hide. On the desk stood a long candlestick. She slid the candle out, and hid beside the bookcase to catch her breath and wait for her chance. It was the best she could do for now.

She held in a gasp when she heard a stomp of footsteps approaching closer and closer. Her body trembled, and her heart beat louder when the steps grew louder. To her surprise, they went in the other direction, back towards the top of the stairs. Taking a deep breath and holding it, she rushed to the door, swung it open, and ran out. It took everything she had not to look behind her or beside her, only in front of her. She heard growls and shouts, but if they were aimed at her, she wasn't pursued. Her eyes widened as a small scream escaped her lips when she saw the butler's body, but she forced herself to dodge it and head out the door.

Gunshots and cannon fire still shook the air, screams and animal shrieks echoing throughout the town. Annabelle tried to keep herself somewhat collected as she tore through the chaos. A couple times she swiped the candlestick at attackers, giving her enough time to get away.

She sighed with relief once the top of the fort wall finally came into view. _*Not much further now!*_ She heard another deafening boom and explosion, but kept running, too scared to stop. A nearby cart was hit and a small object from it flew in the air, smacking Annabelle in the head. She stumbled, feeling dizzy and a jolt of pain before collapsing to the ground.


	4. Chapter 3

Norrington and some of his men mounted their horses from the fort, loaning one to Governor Swann. They were all exhausted from last night, and now headed to the governor's home. Sophie had arrived safely at the fort, but neither Elizabeth nor Annabelle had shown up. This was their first and safest opportunity to search for the girls.

Port Royal had become a war zone overnight. Soldiers were being tended to at the fort, while the civilians had to rush to the areas where doctors ordered the injured to be taken. Debris from buildings and carts was scattered everywhere, and even some of the buildings suffered damage from the cannonfire. Some livestock still wandered about, lost and disoriented. Able-bodied soldiers were sent out to track down and recapture some of the prisoners that had escaped, thanks to a cannon blowing a hole in the jail wall. Jack Sparrow was the only inmate who hadn't escaped. In spite of all this, Port Royal's citizens unified to clean up the mess and begin to put things back in order.

Norrington's face grew solemn as they passed through the town. His heart sank as he saw bodies being carried or still lying on the ground, or the civilians cleaning up the messes the battle had left behind.

He slowed down his horse's gallop as he spotted a woman's body face down in the road, his horse rearing upon the rein's tug. Governor Swann and the other men followed suit, waiting for Norrington to give an order. He dismounted and rushed over, noticing the woman was dressed in a fine white nightgown, robe, and slippers. He recognized the dark waves, his heart swelling in fear for the worst. _*It can't be! Please don't let it be...*_

Governor Swann and a couple of the men dismounted as well, ready to help if needed. Norrington knelt down on his knee and slid his hand underneath the dark hair for her neck. He found her pulse and sighed with relief, his heart still pounding. Slowly, he turned her over and pulled the hair from her face. His fear confirmed, his eyes widened as he turned to the men. "Governor, it's Annabelle!"

Governor Swann rushed over as Norrington picked her up bridal style. Her head lay on his chest, and a soft moan escaped her lips. The governor reached him, placing a hand on his niece's arm. "Annabelle..."

"She's alive, Governor," Norrington assured him. They walked back to the group, Norrington handing Annabelle to another officer while he mounted his horse again. Once he did, he carefully took Annabelle and sat her infront of him so that she was facing him and leaned against him. In spite of the situation, he noticed this was the closest he had ever been to a woman. One arm around her, the other gripping the reins, he turned his horse around and ordered the group back to the fort.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Annabelle heard muffled voices, but she couldn't make herself open her eyes. Her head wasn't in pain anymore, but her body felt heavy with exhaustion. Finally, her eyes fluttered open to see her uncle, Sophie, Norrington, Groves, and the military doctor sigh and murmur in relief.

"How do you feel, Miss Bennington?" the doctor asked.

She peered at him, her hand groggily raising toward her head. "Horrible."

"Is your head in any pain at the moment?"

"No, but it was when I was struck by...whatever it was."

"But not right now, that's good. I'm going to move my finger and I need you to follow with your eyes." He moved it back and forth and up and down several times, her eyes not failing to follow. He grinned in satisfaction. "Good, good," he muttered quietly. "You sustained a minor blow to your head, so try not to make any sudden movements with it for the next few days, and rest as much as possible. Not having any pain now is a good sign that it will heal faster."

Norrington and Governor Swann thanked the doctor, who left to help tend to the other injured officers.

Annabelle waited until the doctor left. "Where's Elizabeth?"

Governor Swann held his breath and struggled to speak. Norrington, solemn as ever, slowly spoke for him. "We fear that she was kidnapped last night."

Annabelle nearly shot up into a seating position, causing her head to swim and her body to nearly lose its balance. "What?"

Sophie steadied her amid everyone's gasp for Annabelle. Norrington had stepped forward but stopped since Sophie was closer. He licked his lips, hating to ask what he needed to. "When did you last see her?" Annabelle noticed a twinge of worry in his tone.

Her eyes welled up as she swallowed hard. "When the pirates reached the mansion, we all hid in different rooms. I didn't see where she went. I..." She tried to keep her voice calm. "I don't even know if she was still there when I made it out. Do you have any idea where the ship is?"

He sighed. "No, we don't know which exact course the ship took. I don't think anyone even knows its name."

"The_ Black Pearl_," she said under her breath to herself.

Everyone's attention became more intense. "What?" Norrington asked.

"The_ Black Pearl_." She looked at her uncle. "Mr. Sanderson told me stories about it; he said it didn't exist." She then thought of something else. "What about the pirate you arrested yesterday?"

Norrington caught on. "He's still locked up. If he was their ally they would have freed him."

"But has anyone asked him about it? Perhaps he knows something of it," she persisted.

Governor Swann stepped closer to her. "Annabelle, don't get yourself excited. The doctor ordered you to rest."

Norrington stood next to her uncle. "I appreciate your insight, Miss Bennington, but we cannot trust that pirate under any circumstances."

Annabelle sighed. He was so stubborn! If she didn't feel so lousy she would have said more, but she also didn't want to upset her uncle-or the Commodore.

Norrington looked her in the eye, and his heart jumped. He had forgotten how beautiful she was. He admired her intelligence, even now. He was relieved that she hadn't been taken as well, but he didn't voice it for fear of mentioning such a tragedy. It was bad enough Elizabeth was missing.

"Get your rest now," he said quietly. She nodded. He turned to Groves and nodded at him before they left the room.

Governor Swann squeezed his niece's shoulder. "Thank God you're all right," he barely whispered. He blinked as though bringing himself back to the present. "The Commodore and I will be trying to decide where to start our search," her uncle explained, trying to keep his fear under control. Annabelle could see it in his eyes. "After you've had some rest, I'll send for the carriage to take you and Sophie home."

"Uncle Weatherby, can't I-"

"No, please, Annabelle, I need you to rest. I can't bear anything else to happen."

"But will you let me know of any progress in the search?" she pleaded.

Governor Swann closed his eyes and nodded. Annabelle leaned forward and folded her arms around his neck. He held back a small whimper as he placed his arms around his niece, gulping away his emotions. After a minute, he slowly pulled away and took a deep breath as he left through the door, Sophie curtsying as he passed her.

"Sophie?" Annabelle said in a low voice. Sophie walked over to her. "If I tell you something, will you keep it between us?"

"As long as it's not life-threatening, Miss."

She leaned toward Sophie. "I wonder if Mr. Turner will go after her?"

"If I may be so bold, I was wondering the same thing," she whispered back.

Annabelle gave a quick, sheepish smile, realizing that if he did, it would become a race to see which man would reach Elizabeth first-or better yet, steal her heart.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, just a heads up... this story doesn't go into The Black Pearl, so sorry to those expecting that, but it DOES go into Dead Man's Chest, and let me assure you, this story is still AMAZING! It's got some great twists ahead, so I hope you stick around and keep reading! The action will pick up soon too~!**

_**Several Weeks Later...**_ The next few weeks were a blur. The same day Norrington had found her in the road, Annabelle found out from her uncle that Will had broken Jack Sparrow out of prison and had tricked Norrington and stolen the _Interceptor_. Governor Swann joined Norrington that same day on their quest to find Elizabeth, whom they discovered _had_ been kidnapped by the pirates that had ravaged Port Royal.

Annabelle had felt helpless; she felt like an onlooker. Upon their return, she heard the whole story from Elizabeth-from the undead pirates and the curse they were bound to, to Will's discovery of his late pirate father, to her being marooned with Jack Sparrow, to her accepting the Commodore's proposal, and to the excruciating battle that ended it all. Whenever Will was in the story, Annabelle noticed the familiar gleam in Elizabeth's eyes, but there were also hints of a smile she had not seen before. A smile that, if shown fully, would have been bigger than any other smile she had given around him.

"What?" Elizabeth asked calmly when she had finished.

"That's quite an adventure you had. I'm just glad you and Will made it back safely," Annabelle answered softly.

"I know you're sincere, but I don't think that's what that look was for. Annabelle, please tell me."

"I'm afraid I might anger you," she said. Elizabeth peered at her, urging her to say it anyway. Annabelle took a deep breath before she plunged. "I think you might love Will."

To her surprise, Elizabeth didn't get mad or defensive. Her eyes still held the gleam. "May I ask you something, then?"

"Of course."

"Do you think he feels the same?"

"He came to rescue you, did he not?" Annabelle saw the smile grow. "Besides, he did beat the Commodore to it." Elizabeth huffed a soft laugh as her cousin grew serious. "It's your choice, you know." Elizabeth looked back at her. "I know. And I know you're not just saying that because of your affections." Annabelle's eyes grew wide as she blushed, to which Elizabeth added, "I knew. I just didn't want to embarrass you. Give it time, you'll find out whether or not he's for you. You never know."

"Thank you." Annabelle paused. "Do you think Will will be there tomorrow?"

Elizabeth shrugged. "I don't know."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Annabelle stiffened as she heard the drumbeats begin for the procession the following afternoon. At least half the town had shown up to see the famous Jack Sparrow hanged. Elizabeth stood beside her, fidgeting every now and then with a worrisome look on her face. Governor Swann and Commodore Norrington stood tall and erect, reflecting the somber mood that hung in the atmosphere.

The list of crimes was soon read aloud, Jack Sparrow standing still. She noticed his head nod a few times when some of his favorite crimes were announced.

"It isn't right," her cousin said.

"We must all do our duty, Elizabeth," explained Governor Swann. "Unfortunately some laws are no exception."

Annabelle looked at the ground and sighed. She actually felt sorry for all parties.

Suddenly she looked up to see Mr. Turner infront of them and addressing them, dressed in a decent suit and feathered hat.

"I should have said this a long time ago," he said to Elizabeth after addressing her. "I love you."

The rest of them turned to Elizabeth, who stared at him in shock. William turned away and quickly made his way toward the gallows. Annabelle watched her eyes. She saw them stop towards the end of the fort.

"Elizabeth, what is it?" she whispered. She waited for her to answer as Norrington spotted Will's intention and stepped forward to summon his men. Elizabeth fainted again, prompting a gasp from Annabelle, getting the attention of her uncle and the Commodore.

The drum roll ended, a blade slicing the air and hitting wood heard after the gallows was released. Elizabeth shot back up, Governor Swann realizing she had faked it. Norrington took off as Will released Jack's noose. She and Annabelle watched as Will and Jack fought off some of the officers, slowly making their way towards the edge of the fort where it overlooked the cliffs. The crowd dispersed and screamed, some fleeing the fort. Annabelle and Elizabeth ran towards Will and Jack as they got to the open balcony and were quickly encircled by the officers. They caught the last of Governor Swann's words by the time they reached them.

"-he's a pirate!"

"But he's a good man. If I must join Captain Sparrow at the gallows for my actions, then at least I will have done everything in my power," Will said firmly to Norrington. _*Ouch.*_

"You forget your place, Turner," the Commodore said in a low voice.

"My place is here between you and Captain Sparrow."

Elizabeth rushed forward and joined Will at his side. "So is mine." She and Annabelle eyed each other, the latter's mouth twitching in understanding. Governor Swann expressed his surprise before demanding the guns be lowered. Annabelle's eyes went to Norrington, who was concealing his hurt and confusion quite well, though he stammered in his speech.

"So this is where your heart truly lies then?" he asked Elizabeth.

She swallowed and nodded. "It is," she said apologetically.

Norrington lowered his eyes. Annabelle sympathized silently. She knew how he felt.

"Well, everything's settled now, isn't it?" Jack Sparrow interceded, stepping towards the governor and Annabelle. He breathed in Governor Swann's face, "Generally. Imperfectly. Mostly happily." Next he leaned in Norrington's face. "I liked you. I was on your side." He glided over to Elizabeth. "Elizabeth. It never would have worked between us, love. I'm sorry." She looked utterly confused as he eyed Annabelle. He slowly eyed her up and down. "G'day, love," he said with a sinister smile. She slapped him, everyone else's eyes widening in surprise but no sounds were made. He eyed her and swung his head. "I deserved that, I suppose." Lastly, he turned to Will. "Will. Nice hat." He then jumped onto the edge of the stone balcony, the group following him a bit. "...You will always remember this as the-" he lost his balance and tumbled over the edge. Annabelle, Governor Swann, Norrington, Elizabeth and Will got the closest to the edge just before he hit the water's surface.

"Imbecile," Lieutenant Gilette spat. "He just has another appointment with the gallows."

A far-off shout caused everyone to look straight ahead, where the _Black Pearl_ came sailing around the bend, black sails and all in broad daylight.

"Commodore, what's your word?" Gilette heard no answer. "Sir?"

Norrington stood there dumbfounded.

"Perhaps," Governor Swann began, "there are exceptions to the law that call for an act like that of a pirate, therefore making piracy the best course?"

Norrington smiled to himself before standing behind Will and Elizabeth and firmly addressing him. "Uncle," Annabelle whispered, but he pat her arm in assurance. Will whispered something to Elizabeth before stepping forward.

Norrington drew out the sword from his promotional ceremony. "This is a magnificent sword. I would hope that a man's devotion to his work is a reflection of how he treats everything in his life." Will nodded in oath and thanked him. Norrington's face remained somber as he turned away, his men following suit.

"Commodore!" Gilette cried. "What of the pirate?"

He smirked. "A short head start shouldn't hurt, shall it?"

Annabelle watched him walk away with his men, her heart feeling heavy. Governor Swann turned to his daughter.

"So, you've chosen Mr. Turner. A blacksmith," he said with no intention to offend.

Elizabeth slid off Will's hat and looked into his eyes, declaring he was a pirate. They kissed, the sun shining on them.

Annabelle sighed and smiled, genuinely happy for them. She slid her arm into her uncle's, and smiled at him. He glanced at the couple before taking her signal to go. He stopped once and looked back, but Annabelle gently urged him on.

"She does seem happy with him," he wondered aloud after a moment.

Annabelle squeezed his arm with her other hand as they continued walking. "She is, Uncle Weatherby. Mr. Turner is a fine man; he will take good care of her." She paused for a moment. "He did go after her," she added quietly.

Governor Swann acknowledged it, realizing that Will _had_ gone after her despite what everyone else said to him. He nodded at his niece, who said, "He'll bring her home at a decent hour, too." He laughed a bit, knowing she was right.

They were long inside the fort's walls when Annabelle spotted Norrington. Not aware or even caring whether her uncle noticed or not, her eyes became fixed on the Commodore.

Norrington stood with Groves and a few other officers, already planning what action to take tomorrow to pursue Jack Sparrow. Norrington glanced up and saw Annabelle passing by, arm in arm with the governor. Soon her eyes met his, making his heart jump again. What was it about the girls in that family? But it wasn't her beauty that held his attention. He couldn't be sure, but he thought he noticed a look of sympathy on her face-or was it understanding? Her head turned a bit, her eyes still on him. He gave a slight bow, and she nodded her head, a small smile trying to escape her lips.

Groves silently witnessed the entire ordeal, noticing a smile forming at the corners of his superior's mouth.

"I will probably have to return here later this evening, my dear," said the governor, oblivious to what was going on. He looked at his niece, who now looked straight ahead, but as though she were in another world. "Annabelle?"

"Hmm? I'm sorry?"

"I said I may have to return here, after supper, to hear Commodore Norrington's plan of action," he patiently repeated. "Will you be all right?"

She grinned lightly at her uncle. "Yes, I will be fine."


	6. Chapter 5

**Heads up! This is where things begin picking up again! Told you it would do so soon! Enjoy!**

Annabelle ran as fast as her legs could carry her in the rain, which was pouring faster now. She was dressed and ready for Elizabeth and Will's wedding, but she had seen officers come ashore, armed. One of the servants had fetched her from the room she and Elizabeth had dressed in earlier. Though she was already dressed, they had barged in without knocking. Something was really wrong.

_*Today is their wedding day! What could possibly be wrong?*_

When she reached the site where the ceremony was to have taken place, her heart sank and her blood boiled. Elizabeth and Will were cuffed, both being held by guards. Governor Swann stood aghast and was handed two warrants, one for each of them.

"This one" a sinister voice continued mockingly, "is for Commodore Norrington. Is he present?"

Annabelle glared at him. Cutler Beckett-or Lord now, as he would gladly correct. He had arrived in Port Royal only several weeks ago by the King's request. He was to see over orders and the law, one could say. In her eyes (and undoubtedly many others), he was pure evil.

"No, Lord Beckett. You know he resigned some time ago," Governor Swann replied. Annabelle swallowed hard, remembering the awful day Norrington had disappeared, not saying a farewell to any of them. No one knew where he was now or even where he'd gone. It was just as well. He'd saved himself.

After Elizabeth and Will demanded their right to know their charges, Beckett smugly insisted they be read by Governor Swann. Annabelle restrained herself as her poor uncle tried to keep his voice steady. He read they were charged, along with Norrington, for helping a pirate escape from the law whose crimes were punishable by death. Their sentence was therefore death as well.

Annabelle lunged torward Lord Beckett before a guard grabbed her arm and yanked her back. "You can't do this!"

Unaffected, Beckett calmy replied, "Actually, Miss Bennington, I can. These warrants offer sufficient proof as well as eyewitness accounts that Mr. Turner and Miss Swann helped Jack Sparrow escape, and that Norrington allowed him to go free." He held her gaze. "I'd think you would know that, since you were there."

She wanted to fly at him so she could beat that complacent look from his face. Her body jerked, but the guard's hand held her fast.

Elizabeth was then taken to the jail while Will was taken to Beckett's office, where outside Governor Swann and Annabelle waited for Will since the rain had finally let up by then.

"Can he really do this, Uncle?" she turned to him, her dress's hem brushing against the drying mud on the ground. "Surely there must be another way to save them, or pardon them, even."

Will emerged from the office before she could receive her answer, urgently speaking. "I think I know a way to free Elizabeth, possibly myself, too."

"How?" Governor Swann cried.

Will asked them to follow him. Annabelle strode to his side as they made their way to the carriage, making sure her uncle was still behind them but out of earshot. "Will, whatever it is, I want to help you and Elizabeth in any way I can."

"I appreciate that Annabelle, really I do; but Beckett asked for my help not yours," he said.

"Yes, but I cannot stand by and watch anymore. You of all people should know what it's like to have your wanting to help turned away," she said firmly.

Will nearly stopped in his tracks. She had a point. Norrington _did_ reject anything he had to say when Elizabeth was kidnapped, and he had proven them wrong. That, of course, was not the reason he had gone after her anyway, but still. Perhaps he would need Annabelle's help somewhere down the line, though. He didn't want her to take the risk of getting herself into trouble, but she was as stubborn as Elizabeth.

But there was more to it than that. Even if he took her offer, it posed another risk, one he certainly did not wish to take.

"I'm sorry, I can't let you," he said softly.

"Why not?" she firmly demanded.

"Because I could never forgive myself if you got caught up in this mess. I can't imagine what Beckett would want in exchange for another pardon."

"Why would he need to pardon me? I wouldn't be taking on piracy, I would be helping you," Annabelle argued.

"Which is exactly why Beckett would be furious if he found out I had help. I could be tried for going against his orders," Will explained.

Annabelle sighed in defeat, but she understood. "I wouldn't want to cause that, I'm sorry. I _will_ find a way to help you and my cousin."

Will glanced at her, seeing that she was serious. He nodded in acknowledgement and thanked her.

Annabelle held in her anger when they went to the jail. After Will had spoken with Elizabeth, Annabelle had a short exchange with her. She offered to help, but Elizabeth couldn't think of a way, even after she told her about her offer to Will.

"He's right, but thank you for wanting to help. Would you really be willing to risk that?"

"Of course! You'd do the same for me. But I wouldn't want to put Will at risk of Beckett's anger," Annabelle replied.

Her and her Governor Swann's hearts were heavy when they reluctantly left the jail a short time later. Will was outside by the carriage. Governor Swann wished him well with Beckett's request, and got into his carriage.

Annabelle turned to Will. "I know you can do it, Will." She hesitated. "And I understand why you won't take me with you. I wish you well."

They bid each other goodbye, and she reluctantly climbed into the carriage. She was silent for a while as her mind raced with possibilities on the way back home.

"Uncle Weatherby?" he turned his head to her. "I think I know a way to free Elizabeth. What if I were to go to England and plead for them on their behalf? Or Elizabeth's if that's all his Majesty will listen to?"

"What makes you think you could do that?" Governor Swann asked, his voice distant and quiet.

"Write a letter to him explaining the situation. It would make sense that she wouldn't be sent over to plead for herself if Beckett wishes to keep her detained here. You certainly can't leave Elizabeth and your duties here and do it. Why not me?"

He sat up straighter, which meant her idea had finally grasped his attention. "But alone?"

"Find out which ships are leaving, see if any of them are taking passengers," Annabelle kept going, unfazed, and refusing to let it go. "Better yet, see if they have any other women aboard, so I'm not the only one. It's too sudden to find me a suitable escort."

Her uncle looked very skeptical and reluctant, and was quiet for a few moments. Swallowing, Annabelle pushed once more. "It's worth a try, isnt it?"


	7. Chapter 6

This chapter is short, but it'll get longer soon!

That afternoon, Annabelle found herself on a trade ship bound for England. Governor Swann had spoken to the captain himself, who had said they would be taking on very few passengers at their other stops before reaching England, so Annabelle would undoubtedly be safe. She was even given her own private quarters.

Several days into the journey, however, the ship caught fire, and wrecked not far from inhabited land. If there were survivors, Annabelle was not united with any of them. Using some debris to help keep her afloat, she kicked her way to the land. She wasn't sure how long it took her, but she wondered why no rescue boats were sent from land. Little did she know where she had found refuge and why the wreck had been ignored.

She reached shore not far from the town's entrance. She was frightened by the noises she heard-breaking glass, shouts and screams, and language that was appalling to her ears. It got worse once she reached the town. Drunkards, whores, and bar wenches littered the streets and crowded the buildings. She rarely saw a hand without a bottle, and tried to dodge stumbling drinkers and hands that might try to reach out for her.

In the dimly lit chaos, her question was answered. _*Oh, great, I'm in Tortuga!*_

For her safety and comfort, Annabelle wanted to change her clothes. She continued to dodge through the streets, hoping to find a store of some sort. She managed to find a door that wasn't overcrowded and slipped inside.

To her shock, she found herself in one of the bars. She squeezed her way through, ignoring whistles and stares, and not making eye contact with anyone while trying to foolishly find anyone who didn't appear to be trashed, though she knew her chances were slim. Before she knew it a full-on brawl broke out, and she followed some of the crowd that stumbled out the door.

The sounds of fists and breaking bottles still coverwhelmed her ears once she was outside, but she was relieved to have gotten out of there quickly, though she knew she was not completely out of harm's way.

She looked around to see a large ship docked in the harbor not too far off. She quickly recognized the black sails and recalled what she overheard Will say to Elizabeth about Beckett's plan to find Jack Sparrow. _***The Black Pearl?**__ Will might be onboard to help me!*_ She ran as fast as she could, leaving the sounds of the brawl behind her. When she reached the end of the dock, she heard a voice behind her.

"Well, hello there, love. Please tell me you're lost," the slurry voice's tone made her sick. She turned and immediately recognized Jack Sparrow. He recognized her, too and stopped in his tracks. "You're not going to slap me again, are you?"

Her mouth dropped open to speak but someone approaching and shouting Jack's name interrupted her. She recognized the voice, staring at the approaching figure. "Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth, dressed in male clothing, narrowed her eyes. "Annabelle? What are you doing here?"

"Long story, but please tell me you have a way out of here!"

Jack stepped forward, gesturing at Annabelle's dress. "See Elizabeth, _this_ is what you should be wearing, not _that_. Sadly I don't have a spare dress aboard; you both just might have to share."

"Jack! Where's Will? I know he's looking for you," Elizabeth said.

As he told Elizabeth of Will's whereabouts, Annabelle heard someone vomiting over the side of the dock. Her eyes widened in surprise when she turned her head and saw Norrington slumped over one of the stumps. He was still in his Navy uniform and wig, but dirty and smeared in mud.

"James?" she caught herself saying, resisting the urge to run over to him. She had never addressed him by his first name before.

Norrington's heart stirred at the familiar voice. He peered up at Miss Bennington, feeling a twinge of embarrassment. What was she doing here?

They both became distracted when they heard Jack say Davy Jones. Annabelle quickly turned her head, her face showing astonishment and recognition. She hadn't forgotten the story Mr. Sanderson had told her.

"Oh, come on...the infamous captain of the _Flying Dutchman_?" Norrington moaned.

Jack's face cringed. "You look awful! What're you doing here anyway?"

"You've allowed me to join your crew. Your own fault your criterion is low."

"You smell funny," Jack retorted.

"Jack!" Elizabeth grabbed his attention again.

He turned back to her and Annabelle, eyeing her first. "Do you wish to join me crew, love?"

Annabelle hesitated. While she had hoped to find Will here, she had wanted to avoid pirates or engaging in any acts of piracy. If she did now, she risked being stuck here in Tortuga, which certainly wasn't safe, and she doubted she would last long if she was lucky to find passage to England or back to Port Royal. But neither did she think she'd last very well in the company of pirates, but if Elizabeth was with her...

"I only want to get out of here."

"You understand that onboard my ship you must have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?"

Annabelle looked at Elizabeth for help, who rolled her eyes at Jack for trying to frighten her cousin. "Just say yes."

"Yes."

"Welcome, to the _Pearl_ then, love."


	8. Chapter 7

**I want to thank everyone who has viewed, commented, subscribed, added the story to their favorites, and so on. You guys are seriously awesome and I'm sure my friend is loving ever bit of it! Enjoy the chapter!**

Elizabeth found Annabelle some suitable clothes once onboard: a white shirt, navy vest, a pair of pants, a hat, and high boots. She also showed her the ropes on the _Pearl_, Annabelle taking in every word. She even stood by silently as her cousin collaborated with Jack and Gibbs, discussing something about a chest, and heard Davy Jones mentioned a few times. She also heard something about a Kraken, which she later discovered was a sea monster that was currently on the prowl, and was relentless in its attacks. A Tia Dalma was mentioned in passing as well, though Annabelle wasn't sure who or what she was. She had a feeling it was best not to ask questions all at once, but to take her journey one bit at a time, and discover the right opportunity to seek passage home for her and Elizaebth-and Will, when they found him.

She was even given chores that day, which allowed her to be alone with her thoughts and culture shock. She wondered about Davy Jones as well as the chest. What kind of power did it have? And why were the pirates so desperate to obtain it?

One of these afternoons, she was swabbing one of the upper decks, softly humming her mother's lullaby to herself. She heard the hollow click of boots, but didn't look up for a moment, assuming it was Elizabeth stopping by to say hello or Jack to give her her next chore.

Both parties were surprised. She looked up to see Norrington, who looked up to meet her eyes as well. He wasn't as filthy as he had been the night they boarded, though his uniform was still dirty, his hair scruffy, and needing a washing himself. Though she hadn't been able to see well in the dim light of Tortuga that night, she had almost forgotten he had brown hair.

James hesitated when their gaze met. He opted between staying on the deck or leaving her be. His decision depended on whether she was glad or not to see him, which was made difficult with her unreadable expression. He was also embarrassed with his appearance infront of a lady.

_*What's a girl like her doing here? She doesn't belong here...*_

He uttered the first words that came to mind, though he felt a twinge of guilt once they were spoken. "You would have been one of the last persons I would have guessed to end up here."

Annabelle slowly stood, her rag still in hand. "I could have said the same for you until the other night."

Those words, though not spoken harshly, stung him more than he expected. _*She should not have seen me like that, nor should I have ever allowed myself to become such a mess...*_

It didn't appear she was about to make him leave, so he walked closer to lean against the rail. He realized there was no other part of the ship he would have rather been. "How did you end up here? Don't tell me this runs in the family, too."

Annabelle felt irritated despite his attempt at humor or wit. She had no problem telling him how. "It was my only option. Beckett had issued warrants for Will and Elizabeth regarding Jack Sparrow's escape." She thought about telling Norrington one had been issued for him, too, though she realized he'd be privy to such information, so she continued, "I was onboard another ship bound for England so I could plead on their behalf there. Unfortunately, the ship wrecked, and I swam for the nearest shore-unfortunately it was Tortuga's shore."

Norrington's eyes filled with concern, his heart dropping at the possibilities of what could have happened to her-either at the sea or Tortuga. "Were you injured?"

She held back a smile, grateful he hadn't lost every ounce of his chivalry. She fiddled with her rag as she shook her head. "No, but I do not know if the others survived. This was the only and safest choice presented to me to keep my promise to them."

He didn't miss that. "'Them' meaning Mr. Turner as well?" His tone was etched with slight disdain-or jealousy. Annabelle couldn't quite place it.

Her tension rose, however. She understood his pain for Elizabeth's choice to marry Will instead, but that didn't mean _she _should be punished for it. "Yes, it does. When you love someone all you want is to see them happy."

Norrington forced himself to relax, regretting taking out his anguish on the innocent girl. An ounce of resentment boiled within him as he wondered how could she possibly know what it was like to watch the one you loved make their life with someone else.

Annabelle broke the several moments of silence that followed. "What happened after you left Port Royal?"

The mention of it brought unexpected tears to her eyes, though Norrington only heard the crack in her voice at the end. He wondered what it meant when a slight breeze picked up, relieving the humidity a bit. It blew her scent in his direction, hypnotizing him for just an instant. Her hair, which had been flowing about freely underneath her hat, also blew a bit in the soft breeze. It was quite lovely. He suddenly had an urge to reach out and touch it.

He resisted, realizing he hadn't yet answered her question. Ashamed of what was to follow, he told her anyway. "There was nothing left for me in Port Royal when the whole ordeal started. I sought passage elsewhere, hoping to find a place to begin a new life. Tortuga was the last place I ended up in."

His quiet and regret-laced tone saddened Annabelle. She still felt a bit irritated toward him-something in him had changed-but she felt sympathy, too. "I'm sorry."

His heart stirred a bit, surprised at her reaction. Hers was the first apology and sympathy he had received since he left. He was so touched all he could do was give a simple, humble nod in acknowledgement.

Yet he felt she deserved to hear the rest. "I do not plan on staying with the _Pearl_ for long. I plan on finding a way of my own to receive my pardon and restore my life."

Annabelle opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted.

"Land-ho!" Gibbs's shout rang across the _Pearl_, destroying any conversation for now.


	9. Chapter 8

Annabelle went ashore with Elizabeth, Jack, and Norrington in a small rowboat. It was a small island, the white sand glaring in the sunlight. Norrington carried the shovels as Elizabeth led the way with Jack's compass. After a few minutes, she tossed it in the sand and thumped onto the ground.

"The compass is broken, Jack. It doesn't point to what you desire most like you said."

Jack eyed the compass, then Elizabeth. "It does, love. You're on it."

Norrington handed Annabelle a shovel and they started digging. Her arm muscles burned within a minute. It was another few minutes before Norrington lowered his shovel to scoop out more of the thick sand, and made a loud clunk. All four of them dropped to their knees and brushed away the sand on top of the object, soon revealed to be a chest. With a bit more effort, they lifted it out. Jack took one of the shovels and used it to break the lock. Inside they found letters, and a dark object underneath. Annabelle and Elizabeth curiously went through the letters as Jack lifted out a smaller chest. To Annabelle, they looked like love letters.

They all leaned in to listen, Annabelle curiously following their lead.

_Thump thump_.

They flinched back, still gaping at the chest.

"It exists," Elizabeth stated.

"You were actually telling the truth," Norrington murmured.

"Why are people so astonished when I do?" Jack asked.

"Because you're a pirate!" William's shout was heard behind them.

They all turned, Elizabeth running to him and embracing him. Annabelle's shoulders sagged with relief. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Norrington watching the happy couple. His face grew glum as he lowered his eyes.

"How'd you find us?" Jack asked.

"Sea turtles," Will joked. "I actually owe you a bit of gratitude, even though you tricked me into going on that ship in your place, I found my father." _*Will was on the __**Flying Dutchman**__?*_

Elizabeth glared at Jack and stomped towards him. "You lied to me this entire time?"

Will knelt down and withdrew the key from his pocket, about to unlock the chest when Jack drew his sword. Within moments, Will stole Elizabeth's sword, and Norrington drew his. Annabelle and Elizabeth stood there in shock as the men pointed their swords at one another.

"If I let you stab the heart, the Kraken will still roam the seas on the prowl," Jack explained to Will.

"I intend to keep my promise, Jack, and set my father free!" Will declared.

"Beckett desires what's in the chest. If I take it to him, my life will be restored," Norrington argued. His words rang in Annabelle's head: _"I plan on finding a way of my own to receive my pardon and restore my life."_

The three men sparked into a swordfight, the girls gasping in shock. They followed them as the fight moved further down the shore. Elizabeth began shouting anything she could think of, while Annabelle was still dumbstruck at the men's behavior.

Her questions were now answered. The possession of the heart guaranteed more power than she had imagined, though she still didn't know what kind of power. One thing she knew-they were willing to obtain it for personal gain, regardless of any selfishness or selflessness.

She stood there for a few more moments, wanting to shout like Elizabeth, but since it wasn't doing her any good, she kept quiet.

She heard muffling movements behind her, then saw the source out of the corner of her eye. She turned to see Pintel and Ragetti running off with the chest. She nudged Elizabeth, and they both took off after them, leaving the stubborn men to their quarrel.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

They chased them all the way into the jungle. "How should we stop them?" Annabelle shouted.

"This way! We'll cut them off infront!"

When they caught up to them, they jumped infront. Pintel and Ragetti stopped. Elizabeth moved her arm to her waist, and all courage dissipated from her face.

"Oops."

Annabelle turned her head to see her reaching for her sword, which was no longer there because Will had taken it, and Annabelle wasn't in possession of one.

The two men grinned evily and drew their swords. The girls slowly stepped back, but were soon distracted by an enormous wheel rolling by, with James and Will dueling on top of it, and Jack running inside it. _*What the...?*_ They watched it pass before backing up a little more, trying to think of their next move. _*Oh, boy, what now?*_

An ax sliced through the air and stuck in a nearby trunk. The girls turned to see the _Flying Dutchman_'s crew racing towards them. They moved like human men, but resembled sea creatures or parts of coral. Annabelle took one wide-eyed look at the horrifying creatures and took off.

Pintel and Ragetti handed Elizabeth their swords and picked up the chest. They didn't get very far when they ran the chest into a palm tree, causing it to shoot from their hands and fall back to the ground.

The four of them tried to catch their breath as the creatures neared. They all looked at each other and seemed to read each other's minds. They fought off the crew, exchanging Pintel's and Ragetti's swords when necessary. Annabelle was terrified each time the sword was thrown her way. When she first boarded the _Pearl_, Elizabeth had taught her most of what Will had taught her, but of course she was still very much a beginner. She used her fear to give her power when she yielded the swords, successfully fighting off her attackers.

Eventually, they made their way back to the bright, hot shore. Everyone's attention was diverted momentarily when the wheel rolled out of the jungle, onto the shore, and teetered over into the shallow water. Jack, Will, and Norrington splashed around, muttering something Annabelle thought she probably didn't want to hear.

Elizabeth tossed one of the swords back to Annabelle, and the fighting recommenced. They slowly made their way towards the boat, hoping they could somehow escape soon. Annabelle swung with all her might, trying to remember Elizabeth's instruction. She was surprised she hadn't been hit yet.

She heard Elizabeth scream and she rushed to the boat. Her cousin was leaning over Will, who had been knocked over the head and fell over the boat. Jack and Norrington joined the girls, the creatures surrounding them.

"What now?" Elizabeth gasped.

Norrington grabbed the chest out of the boat. "Everyone get in the boat. They won't let us out of here if we take the chest."

"What are you doing?" Annabelle cried.

Norrington quickly placed a hand on her arm, his breath brushing her cheek. "Go," he said in a low voice. "You'll be safer with them."

With that, he tore towards the crew, drawn sword in one hand, the chest tucked under his other arm. Annabelle tried to lunge forward as she shouted after him, but he ordered her to go.

Norrington swung his sword at the creatures, his heart pounding. He didn't want to leave her behind, but he also did not want her to have to face Davy Jones. He couldn't live with himself should something happen to her. Elizabeth may not have been his to protect anymore, but he could at least protect someone else dear to the Governor.

Elizabeth pulled Annabelle into the boat with the others and they rowed to the _Pearl_ as fast as they could. Annabelle tried to get up, but was held down by her cousin and Jack, watching helplessly as Norrington was outnumbered by Davy Jones's crew.


	10. Chapter 9

Back on the _Pearl_, Annabelle's eyes remained glued to the island, hoping Norrington was all right. She wondered why he took the chest to allow everyone time to get back onboard. After he fought with Will and Jack, it didn't make sense they'd forgive each other or even trust each other that quickly. _*Even though he said he'd find a way back to Port Royal, how is he going to do that now?*_

She heard Elizabeth talking to Will behind her, and slighty turned. At least Will was safe, for her cousin's sake. When Elizabeth told Will what Norrington did, he turned to Annabelle and gave her a sympathetic glance. She lowered her eyes and sighed.

The sea then roared loudly, and everyone scurried to look as the _Flying Dutchman_ came hurling out of the water. Annabelle tightly gripped the rail as she gawked at the ship. It looked like parts of coral had grown on it, the wood silvery with age from the water. She instantly recognized the crew of sea creatures. She saw a large man-or creature-step forward. He had a peg leg, lobster claws for hands, and the face of an octopus with a beard of tentacles. Was that...

Everyone's attention, including the large creature's, went to Jack as he shouted, "Ahoy, fish face! Lose something?"

Jack held up a jar of dirt, taking a few cocky steps before missing one and tripping down the staircase on the upper deck. Gibbs had mentioned Davy Jones could only step on land once every ten years. What was Jack going to do with it? Throw it at him?

"Got it!" He held it up in victory before fully rising. "I've got a jar of di-irt, I've got a jar of di-irt. And guess what's inside it?" Jack sang.

Annabelle and some of the others gave him a funny look. She slowly turned her head to see cannons emerging from the _Flying Dutchman_. Her eyes widened in fear. The next thing she knew orders were being barked. Elizabeth told her it was a battle, her words jerking Annabelle from her haze.

"Just do as you did on the island, we'll be fine," Elizabeth assured her. They didn't have to wait long, though. The _Pearl_ was shot several times, prompting flinches and yelps from Annabelle as she continued to help. Everyone stood ready as the _Black Pearl_ gained speed, and the _Flying Dutchman_ fell quickly behind.

Annabelle stood dazed. _*That was it? Does this count as my first battle?*_

She thought too soon. Suddenly the ship lurched, and Jack's jar of dirt fell and broke on the deck.

"What was that? A reef?" one of the crewmen cried.

Will began barking orders as the sea made a strange rumbling sound. He handed Annabelle a sword and pulled her back. "Stand ready, and keep away from the rails!"

"What is it?" she asked.

"It's the Kraken," he whispered.

Everyone stood guard again, weapons and cannons ready. The sea rumbled again, this time more deeply. Her legs began to shake as she heard the sounds of sucking and slurping. Soon the gigantic tentacles came curling into view, Will urging everyone to remain still.

Annabelle gasped as her body tensed. The tentacles stretched higher into the air. _*Oh...my...*_

Finally Will ordered open fire, and guns were shot and cannons blasted. Within a few moments, the tentacles that weren't blown off or shot slithered back into the sea. _*Was it supposed to be that easy?*_

The crew shouted in victory, but Annabelle saw Will's unconvinced face.

"It's coming back isn't it?" she tried to keep her voice steady. He could only nod in reply.

The spare boats had been damaged by the creature's flailing tentacles, so there was no way off the ship. New orders were shouted to load the gunpowder, but they were short.

"What about the rum?" Annabelle suggested, which was followed by dead silence and looks of death aimed at her. She didn't know exactly how the rum would help, but what other large objects could they afford to use?

William turned his head to her, but his face showed agreement. "You heard her, load the rum!" Annabelle thought the men were going to burst into tears, but they obeyed.

The few gunpowder barrels and the rum barrels were tied together into a net of rope, ready to be hoisted into the air. She realized these barrels were going to be shot to hopefully drive the Kraken away. She hoped with all her might it worked, for it was their only shot.

The ship shifted again about a minute later, and everyone froze. She tightened her grip on her weapon as the ship grew deadly silent.

Its tentacles appeared and paused in midair for a brief moment, then the monster roared and took aim. It jammed its tentacles wherever it wished, poking gaping holes into the _Pearl_ without mercy, damaging equipment or grabbing crewmembers. Some barely escaped its grasp as they were spared another few moments to dodge it once again.

Annabelle and the others ran to dodge the flailing tentacles, using a weapon she had or whenever she found a new one lying about. Some of the crew succeeded in swiping at it, while she witnessed others being yanked into the air and under the sea.

She let out a yelp as she swung her sword at an intruding tentacle. It screeched as the sword sliced its blubber. Her entire body shook with the rush.

"WATCH OUT!" Gibbs bellowed behind her. She turned just in time to see his sword slice off a tentacle that had crept up behind her. She screamed and shook before running after Gibbs to another part of the deck.

She saw his eyes widen before he shouted, "TAKE COVER!"

Suddenly she heard a blast, and looked up to see the rum that had been hoisted into the air had been shot at. She dove for cover as the barrels detonated in midair. Pieces of wood flew everywhere, several planks headed in her direction. She didn't uncover her head until she heard the slurping of the Kraken's tentacles diminish and the roar of the explosion die down. Shaking, she pushed the planks aside and looked around to see bodies, burnt pieces of the monster, small flames fluttering on deck, and surviving crewmembers emerging from debris or their hiding places.

She stood up and joined Gibbs and Marty at the rail. "Is it gone?" her voice cracked.

Gibbs shook his head. "It has yet to do its worst. We just made it angry." He turned to Jack and asked him what to do.

"Abandon ship. Everyone. In the longboat," was his command.

"But it's still so far to shore," Annabelle protested. They could see land, but it was an awful long way to row. Several of the others agreed with her. She wanted to get away from the Kraken as much as anybody, but she feared their vulnerability in the open water.

"It's a chance we must take," Will ordered. Gibbs repeated Jack's order, and everyone gathered at the rail.

Pintel, Ragetti, and Cotton were the first into the boat. Annabelle helped hand over guns and several other light supplies before Marty and she climbed down. She held up her arms for Will to hand things to her, but he paused with his gaze at the deck behind her. She was about to get his attention when Gibbs shouted for everyone else to get in.

Elizabeth eventually climbed in, looking troubled. They waited for Jack, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Jack?" Will asked her.

Elizabeth looked at him. "He told us to go ahead of him so we have a better chance of getting away."

They all looked up towards the deck. Even though she had not been onboard long and was just barely getting to know Jack, that didn't sound like him to Annabelle. She also noticed something strange in Will's eyes as well as Elizabeth's face. There was obviously more going on.

"Go!" Elizabeth barked.

They had rowed almost half the way when they heard the roar of the Kraken. Though Jack was barely an acquaintance, Annabelle still hated the sight of someone dying; yet she couldn't bring herself to turn away as she watched with the others. The Kraken's tentacles stretched high, splintering and crushing the _Black Pearl_ in a slow, large swallow, until finally it disappeared beneath the surface with the sea monster.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Norrington impatiently waited just inside Beckett's office, his arm being held by an officer. Norrington was proud of himself, but exhausted. After he had been cornered by the _Flying Dutchman_'s crew, he was left out at sea to die once they took the chest from him. Luckily a passing ship had found him, and altered their course to return him home. Several times on his way back to Port Royal, he had checked himself to make sure he still had the possessions he'd meant to return with.

He thought his plan a brilliant one: add his name to the pardon papers, give Beckett what he wanted in return, and receive his pardon. He would have his life back in order in no time.

_*But still no one to share it with.*_ Norrington knew he'd have to deal with that, for it would be better for him to understand and sort out his emotions and problems first. He'd wanted to get his life back in order before he did anything else. He had to.

He watched Mr. Mercer, Beckett's man, plop down the letters. "I took the liberty of filling in my name."

Beckett motioned for him to be released and to come forward. Norrington gladly shook off the officer's weak grip, and slowly strode to the desk.

"If you want me to do you this favor, you must have something to trade. Is it the compass?" Beckett asked calmly, trying to hold back his anticipation.

Norrington smiled with pride and shook his head. "Better." He drew out the sopping pouch from his jacket and dropped it onto the desk. Beckett tried not to squirm as he saw it pulsate. "The heart of Davy Jones."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Everyone was even more solemn when they reached Tia Dalma's hut. Each claimed their own spot alone. Annabelle sat on a high stool in a corner; Elizabeth on a table; Will sat at a different table, periodically stabbing the wood of it with a small dagger; the rest sat in the corners by the door. No one said a word to each other.

Tia Dalma went around and offered a mug with some sort of concoction to everyone. She leaned towards Annabelle so the others wouldn't hear, despite the probability they were too preoccupied to listen in anyway. She held out the tray. "For de pain...and de heartache."

Annabelle reached out for a mug, seeing a glimmer of understanding in her eyes. Something about her gaze told Annabelle Tia Dalma knew something, but she didn't dare ask.

When everyone had taken one, Gibbs raised a toast to Jack, several of them making comments about him. Annabelle didn't offer one, but saw Will nearly glare at her cousin when she said something about his character.

She drank from the mug and rubbed her head. Her mind was so full! She feared in her gut that Norrington had taken the heart and was trying to find a way back to Port Royal-if Davy Jones had spared him, and she wasn't sure if her childhood crush or possible romantic feelings for him existed anymore. She'd finally gotten the chance by accident to help Elizabeth and Will, and yet she felt she had done nothing of aid. She felt like there was something she had to do, although nothing presented itself. She wanted to return home, but no way of doing that safely yet, let alone the pirates risk exposing themselves. _*When will I stop worrying and find answers?*_

Will's voice brought her back. He was addressing Elizabeth. "-I'd bring him back if I could."

Tia Dalma's face lit up as she stepped forward. "Would you?" Then she looked at everyone else. "Would any of you? Would you sail off the mahp, into uncharted waters, at the world's ehnd? To bring bahck Captain Jahck Sparrow and de _Black Pearl_?"

One by one, they all answered affirmatively. Annabelle hesitated at first before answering. Right now there wasn't a way for her to get back home, and she was running out of options. Her insides feeling weighted, she answered affirmatively anyway, Elizabeth being the last.

Tia Dalma grinned in satisfaction. "Well den, since you have all agreed to sail dese uncharted seas, you need a capt'in who kin guide you drew dem."

No sooner had she finished that the sound of boots coming down the stairs were heard. Everyone slowly rose and gathered to view the bottom of the stairs. Annabelle held her breath. Everyone's eyes, including her own, widened upon seeing their new captain. She did not recognize him by face but from Elizabeth's description: the scraggly beard, piercing eyes, downturned mouth, and pet monkey on his shoulder.

Captain Barbossa.

"Who can tell me what's become of my ship?" he asked, and bit harshly into an apple.


	11. Chapter 10

**I'm sorry for saying that it really goes into DMC, but I got the movies mixed up lol. In fact, it goes deeper into At Worlds End, where it then shoots into a sequel that directly links after that. Sorry for miscommunication!**

Governor Swann sat at his desk in his home, needing to attend to a few things before leaving for the fort. For weeks now, he awoke every morning hoping to receive word of any sort that stated Elizabeth's safety. He still held hope for Annabelle, but that was slowly deteriorating. He couldn't allow that. Hope was all he had for now until his daughter and niece returned home and happy.

No sooner had he sat down that Sophie knocked on the study's doorway.

"Come in, Sophie."

She strolled in and handed him a sealed letter. "Begging your pardon, Governor. This just came for you. The postmaster said he's not entirely sure where it came from, but it was marked as urgent."

Knitting his eyebrows, Governor Swann took the letter from her. "Thank you, Sophie." She curtsied and left.

Weatherby glanced at the letter. He didn't recognize the seal. He flipped it over to see the address to him written in familiar handwriting. His heartbeat quickened as he broke the seal and unfolded the letter.

_Dear Uncle Weatherby, _

_Elizabeth and I are alive and well. I hope this letter finds you the same. _

_The ship that was to take me to England wrecked, and I was lucky enough to find Elizabeth and Will, although I'm afraid I cannot give you any more details yet. The position in which I have found myself is preventing me from returning home, though I am doing what is in my current power to change that. Unfortunately, this also explains why I cannot provide a location for you to send a reply. _

_Although I cannot provide the details you deserve to hear, I feel you do deserve an explanation why. If I were to disclose the situation to you, I fear an unnamed source will discover it, and I dare not fathom what they would do with their knowledge. _

_I know this frightens you, but please trust Elizabeth and me. I wish there were other ways I could go about this, but this is the best way I know of. I beg you not to worry. The last thing I want to do is burden you. We will return home when it is possible. Perhaps then we can explain the missing pieces to this puzzle of confusion. _

_All my love, your niece, _

_Annabelle_

Governor Swann exhaled and wiped sweat from his brow. Not long ago he had notified a colleague in his Majesty's government to expect her, but received the grim reply that the ship had never arrived and was deemed lost or wrecked.

He was now overjoyed that his precious daughter and niece were alive, but confused with the letter in his hand. What situation would prevent them from returning home or providing him with more information? They weren't kidnapped or held hostage, for he would not have heard from Annabelle otherwise. His heart thumped even harder against his chest. Whatever it was, his girls had taken their actions willingly.

_*Please don't let it be piracy...let them be all right...*_

Annabelle's letter mentioned an "unnamed source". No doubt she meant Beckett. That man had a talent not only for control but for grasping anything that would aid his power. What did Beckett need that would possibly endanger the girls' lives? Governor Swann shuddered. He'd take matters into his own hands before any harm befell the girls.

He took a deep breath and rose from his chair. He had to find a way to bring the girls-and Mr. Turner, if that was possible-home. He would put his political knowledge to work: pay much closer attention to whatever Beckett did, or that blasted henchman of his-what was his name-Mercer. He wouldn't ask questions if he had to, nor could he trust anyone else-no matter how much he wanted to.

Wait, he _could_ trust Norrington. Weatherby was instantly disgusted with himself. How dare he, after Norrington's former embarrassment, not to mention Beckett's mercy on returning his title to him and quickly promoting him. Governor Swann could not bring himself to ask Norrington to jeopardize his life again. Beckett may not give him another chance, and Weatherby could never forgive himself for being responsible. No, he couldn't risk it. He would only enlist someone else's help as a last resort.

Suddenly Weatherby was struck by the last memories he had of them. Elizabeth, his precious daughter-he had last seen her when he took her out of prison and was about to board her on a ship himself, but she had escaped when Mercer spoiled his plan. And Annabelle, his dear niece-he had said his farewell when she boarded a ship to England to plead on Elizabeth's behalf. He swallowed hard to control his emotions. He was willing to do whatever he could to bring them home now that he knew they were alive.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Governor Swann signed the last document and dropped his pen back into the inkwell with a heavy yet shaky grasp. He considered himself lucky he didn't have to sign the death warrants, let alone any grim document today. Then again, Beckett's laws were so he didn't have to. Any form of _habeas corpus_ was not in effect now.

"Thank you, Governor," Lieutenant Groves had stood near waiting for his signature, and was now folding up the document. Beckett had recently appointed Groves asa second-in-commad of sorts, so he'd be delivering this document himself.

"Lieutenant," Governor Swann stopped him before he left the room. He stammered with his question, although Groves was known for his patience. "How many people are to be hanged this morning?"

Groves's face grew solemn. A muscle in his jaw twitched. He was afraid he'd ask that. "Beckett has not disclosed the number to me as of yet." He hesitated a moment before leaving.

Several minutes later, Groves stood near Beckett in the courtyard, where the prisoners were being hanged. He couldn't bring himself to watch. He never enjoyed this part of his job when he believed they were innocent.

He heard the loud clunk of a barrel, and turned his head to see it being placed on the gallows. His eyes widened in horror as he saw it was for a young boy.

"Sir," he said low enough to grab Beckett's attention but not to be heard by the prisoners. "A boy?"

Beckett didn't even look up as he went back to a table. "He was among them."

"But, sir-" Groves remained still as he watched Beckett leave. He was soon distracted by hearing a muffled chant coming from the gallows. The boy was muttering something, and was soon joined by one of the other men on the platform. The other prisoners in line carried on the chant. The guarding soldiers slowly glanced at each other and backed away a bit from the prisoners, suddenly intimidated or frightened by the onset of bravery.

_"Yo-ho...haul together Hoist the colors high! Heave-ho...thieves and beggars Never shall we die..."_

"Sir!" Groves frantically left his station, ambivalent. Would these prisoners-particularly the boy-be spared now that they broke their silence?

Groves stopped in the doorway, the chant still going. "They've started to sing, Sir."

Beckett's eyes darkened as a smirk threatened to emerge. "Finally."


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! With vacation almost over, I've got more to post~! Hope you enjoy it!**

Annabelle breathed deeply to calm her nerves. She tied her robe a bit tighter, dreading her clothes underneath would be exposed and give her away. Her hat fit better than she'd expected, and she was grateful for her dark hair, which was pulled back in a braid.

"You're thinking too hard," Tia Dalma's voice held a warning tone. "You ahlready know what to do. Drust yourself."

Annabelle sighed and nodded. She had been paired up with Tia Dalma for the Singapore venture. Elizabeth was to take a boat alone to the gate near Sao Feng's bath to meet Barbossa. Being accompanied by two women would have been overly suspicious, and Annabelle was unfit to sneak underneath the city's bridges with the other pirates. She was becoming more agile with weapons, but there were strong men that worked below the city, men much too strong for her or Elizabeth. Not only that, but Elizabeth was more fitting to accompany Barbossa. Annabelle was more likely to keep quiet and know her place, but Elizabeth was better at hiding her fear-Sao Feng was notorious for his ability to bore through you.

Will had entered Singapore earlier that day in hopes of recovering the navigational charts without being seen. Sao Feng would not simply hand them over. They were located in a temple, and the charts were needed because they led the way to the Farthest Gate-this Gate would help them reach Davy Jones's locker to find Jack.

But time was scarce. Annabelle and the others had heard the song sung, which meant the Brethren Court had to convene in Shipwreck Cove. The meeting would commence once all pirate lords reached the Cove, and they came from all corners of the seas. Jack Sparrow was one of the pirate lords and possessed one of the nine pieces of eight. He had failed to pass it on to someone before his demise, which gave them an even better reason to retrieve him now. Lord Beckett was attempting to use the East India Trading Company to corner the pirates and annihilate them. If the Brethren Court met in time, an appropriate plan could be concocted to prevent Beckett's ultimate success.

_*And I'm sadly part of all this to try and get home-all because I wanted to help my cousin and Will clear their name,*_ Annabelle thought to herself. If she got away in time, she could avoid being charged with piracy, and instead be pardoned on grounds of seeking refuge-while hoping she could vouch for taking on piracy as her only means of survival. She hoped, however, that if she had to receive a pardon, her new friends would not be pursued. Those chances were slim, and the only way she could accomplish that was if she was away from the pirates when she returned home or left the pirates out of it entirely; but devising another story would be difficult. As much as she hated it, she'd have to put the scheme aside until the proper time.

She prayed Uncle Weatherby received her letter. None of the others knew about it, but she wrote it in hopes of her uncle being able to rest at ease if he knew of any of Beckett's schemes. It wouldn't put Governor Swann fully at rest, but she wanted to reassure him they were at least alive. Part of her also desperately hoped he could find her, Elizabeth, and Will a way out without any charges brought against them. How that could happen she was not entirely sure. As long as they all ended up happy and well was all she wanted.

Now, she and Tia Dalma had set up a cart with birdcages serving as wares, and a music box to attract buyers. Barbossa's monkey Jack and Mr. Cotton's parrot rode along, which added a nice, unsuspicious touch.

As they rolled the cart through the city, Annabelle kept herself observant and wary. She'd never seen anything like Singapore. Canals were the best way to travel throughout the city, which was connected by bridges here and there, with other parts of it built into the surrounding hills and mountains. The air smelled of water, wood, and seafood. Although she looked nothing like the Orient people and kept her head dipped, no one gave her a second glance.

"Do you think the East India Trading Company will catch up with us?" she whispered to Tia Dalma.

"Have faith, girl," she replied. "Turnehr knows what 'es doing. Barbossa 'as a good head about 'im, too."

They stopped the cart in the middle of a bridge, and Annabelle continued playing her part. She was thankful she didn't have to actually attract buyers, but already she mulled over what she would say if one happened by. Pretending to check one of the cages, she whispered the song to herself:

_"Some have died and some are alive Others sail on the sea With the keys to the cage, and the devil to pay We lay to Fiddler's Green..." _

She had spoken and sang too soon. In the distance behind her, she heard a group of footsteps. No, not footsteps. Marching. As the marching neared, she nearly froze.

Tia Dalma sensed it. "Be steady, girl. Dey won't take heed of us."

Still whispering so she wouldn't be heard, Annabelle continued with the song's next bit to calm herself:

_"The bell has been raised from its watery grave, Hear its sepulchral tone..."_

"Pick those feet up! On the double! Step lightly! Eyes front!" one of the Royal Navy captains ordered.

She lowered her hand and pretended to meddle with materials on the cart as they neared closer. Mr. Cotton's parrot squawked and hopped onto her shoulder. Thankful for the distraction, she softly stroked the bird as the East India Trading Company's officers' backs finally passed her.

Tia Dalma had followed them with her eyes, but now focused on the water below to watch for Gibbs, Pintel, Ragetti, Marty, and Mr. Cotton. They were disguised and were going to sneak under the bridge she and Annabelle stood on and break in to gain access under Sao Feng's bath.

"Barbossa 'ad better be biding his time well," Tia Dalma droned, referring to the East India Trading Company as they disappeared.

"Steady as she goes," the parrot squawked. On cue, Jack the monkey turned the handle on the music box. The tune was that of "Hoist the Colors".

Annabelle glanced to her side at the water. An empty rowboat was tied to the dock, which had undoubtedly been occupied by Elizabeth.

Movement on the next bridge across the way caught her attention and caused her heartbeat to quicken again. More East India Trading Company soldiers marched across. Their leader was who Annabelle feared: Mercer, Beckett's personal man. _*Barbossa had better be biding his time_ **very** _well.*_ She whispered the last part of the verse to herself.

_"A call to all: Pay heed the squall, Turn your sails to home..."_

The next few minutes felt like painful hours as she tried to keep herself busy and inconspicuous. She reached across the cart to reach for an object when Tia Dalma advised softly, "You're cahmer den you were before, bud continue to keep your eyes open."

Before she finished her sentence, she slowly placed her hand over Annabelle's. Annabelle raised her eyes to her and nodded, but paused when she met her eyes. Tia Dalma's face expressed a mix of hope, dread, and fear. Her eyes were fixated on Annabelle. Both women were silent for a few moments.

"Tia Dalma, what is it?" Annabelle asked softly.

Tia Dalma lowered her eyes to their hands, and she quickly removed hers. "Dis is not the time or place for me to tale you. Dis is best kept for leytah."

Annabelle hesitated in confusion before distracting herself again. She pretended to be crafting another small birdcage, continuing to anticipate the woman's order to hide to avoid the music box's explosion when the soldiers would hopefully be near it. The music would cease just before that occurred to signal them the hidden explosive would detonate.

Suddenly, she heard faint screams and shots fired in the distance. Her hand went to her side, where she felt her sword through her clothing. Tia Dalma turned her head toward the commotion, then back to Annabelle. They held still, waiting for civilians to start running in their direction before they left their position. They only had to wait a few moments for the erupting chaos to reach them.

"Leave it!" Tia Dalma shouted. They left the cart behind, Jack the monkey and the parrot scurrying to the opposite end of the bridge. Annabelle jerked her head in their direction, but kept running. They were smart animals, and for all she knew, Jack probably had a plan of his own.

The two women dodged behind a hut, which wasn't occupied. It did, however, give them a good vantage point if they peered above a window opening. For now, they remained hidden beneath it.

Annabelle's hand went back to her side for preparation's sake, but Tia Dalma objected. "Don't! You'll geeve yourself away! Only unless we're attacked!"

Gunfire, explosions, clinging swords, and screams still fogged the air. Annabelle was grateful to be safe for now, but several times she felt like she wasn't doing her part.

"Stay down," Tia Dalma whispered. She slowly rose to peer over the opening. From her sinister smile, Annabelle knew some soldiers were unaware they were now a target.

She heard the captain's commands, "Company! Make ready. Set! Fire!"

The music box ceased, and a moment later it detonated behind the soldiers before they fired their rifles, hurling the men into the air. Tia Dalma slowly lowered herself back behind the opening, the smile still etched across her face.

The battle continued, although it was now dying down. Tia Dalma bobbed her head at Annabelle, which was her signal to get rid of their disguises and meet at the assigned spot where Barbossa and the others agreed to meet before boarding again. Annabelle slid off her hat and robe, adjusting her blue robe and pants that had been underneath. Her sword was still sheathed at her side, and her buckled flats were in good order. They emerged from their hiding place and quickly made their way to where Tia Dalma had seen Barbossa.

"You have the charts?" Barbossa asked Will, who had them in his grasp.

"And better yet," he tossed the charts to Barbossa. "A ship and a crew."

"And Sao Feng?" Elizabeth appeared.

"He'll cover our escape and meet us at Shipwreck Cove."

With that, everyone, including the new crew, scurried toward the dock and boarded the new ship.

While the men took orders from Gibbs and Pintel, Elizabeth and Annabelle reunited.

"I have to ask Tia Dalma something," Elizabeth said after they caught each other up. She led her cousin by the arm.

Tia Dalma stood at the rail, gazing toward the horizon. She knew the girls had approached but did not turn her head.

"There's no retreat for Sao Feng," Elizabeth began. "Do you think he will follow the call of the lords?"

Tia Dalma sighed. "I cannot say. All pirates, even the most staunch and bloodthirsty, fear a deep evil that 'as overcome these seas."

"What is it?" Annabelle dared to ask.

Tia Dalma turned her head, but not enough to make eye contact. "If you don't know now, you will in time."

A chill ran through her. She thought she knew, but she didn't want to voice it either, regardless of whether she was right or wrong. There was more than one evil that roamed the seas, but which was bad enough to trigger fear in _all_ of the pirates? Were Barbossa and Jack Sparrow afraid of it? Or-if it was even applicable-did Davy Jones fear it?


	13. Chapter 12

Governor Swann continued with his paperwork as it was handed to him. In addition to his typical duties, he was putting his political background to work: Beckett had summoned him onboard the _Endeavour_ for "business matters." He was able to eavesdrop on Beckett and Mercer in the headquarters on more than one occasion, and today was no different. But, he still exercised caution. He couldn't let himself get cocky or too excited over any information he may hear. He couldn't draw attention or suspicion to himself. One advantage to his usually quiet demeanor was that others often forgot you were in the room or paid no attention to others.

As he skimmed over an order that was handed to him, he also jumbled the bits and pieces of information he had just overheard. _* "Nine pieces of eight"-that's ironic... "friend in Singapore...the Flying Dutchman"-wait.*_ The _Flying Dutchman_, why did that sound so familiar? Annabelle and Elizabeth grew up with a mutual infatuation with pirates, so he probably heard that name before from one of them. Most likely from the tales Mr. Sanderson had told Annabelle when she was a girl. Perhaps he should look further into what the _Flying Dutchman_ was, who captained it...

Governor Swann was so caught up with his new bit, he didn't overhear Beckett voicing his concern to Mercer about someone running off to Singapore, or the pairs of eyes that peered cautiously in his direction.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Norrington glided through the _Endeavour_'s halls with as much composure as he could muster. The short time since his return to Port Royal proved exhausting. His plan to restore his life had worked, although he was disgusted with himself at times. He'd succeeded because he took on the very act he swore he'd never do and what he always strived to rid of. He recalled Governor Swann once saying that sometimes an act of piracy was perhaps the best course on rare occasions. Could he justify his actions, then? He had regained his honor, position, and his life nearly as it once was. Beckett had surprisingly kept the ordeal quiet, leaving Norrington free of any speculation-though part of Norrington knew it had something to do with _what_ Norrington had used to regain his favor. Being in possession of the heart of Davy Jones was not something to brag about if it nearly guaranteed to get you killed.

No one in Port Royal would have suspected anything malicious anyway, not even Groves. Ah, yes, Groves. His comrade, although Beckett kept him closer these days. _*But does that mean I gained this all under just circumst-*_

"Ah, Admiral," Beckett greeted him once he entered.

_*I almost forget, he promoted me too.*_ "You _summoned_ me, Lord Beckett."

"I did." Beckett bobbed his head to the desk by Norrington. "Something for you. Your new start warrants an old friend."

Norrington tried to hide his confusion and anticipation as he turned his head to where Beckett had gestured. A long, rectangular case lay on the desk. His hand gently ran along the front until he opened it.

Governor Swann was handed another document. _*Will this never end?*_ "Another requisition order?"

"No, sir," the gentleman answered. "Execution."

Governor Swann hesitated, hoping he'd never have to sign these under Beckett. The sound of a sword unsheathing grabbed his attention. He looked up to see Admiral Norrington with a familiar possession.

The sword that Mr. Turner had made for his promotion ceremony was now in his grip, refurbished and polished like new-although Mr. Turner would have done a better job. He swallowed hard. His moment was interrupted by overhearing Beckett.

"The Brethren know they face extinction. Their only option now is the decision on where they will convene and what course they will take."

The first thought that ran through Norrington's mind startled him. _*Is Miss Bennington in danger?*_

Where had that come from? Several moments ago he had recalled a memory involving Mr. Turner and had felt no hard feelings toward the man, nor did Elizabeth come to mind. Why Miss Bennington? Deep down, Norrington knew the answer instantly. She had entered his mind more than once ever since their bittersweet conversation on the _Black Pearl_, before Davy Jones's heart was found. There were several portions of that day that had affected him in ways he hadn't expected, and he was trying to make sense of them. He never thought he'd see her again, let alone think of her.

_*How long has this been going on?*_ He wondered to himself as he tightened his grip. He had to use his position now. He would make it his personal mission to see that she was out of danger, as well as Elizabeth if she was involved. He glanced at Governor Swann, who was watching him. Governor Swann deserved to have them home. These passing months had undoubtedly taken their toll on the poor man.

Governor Swann kept himself in check in those few moments. He had seen a smile about to emerge on Norrington's face until he too overheard Beckett. Governor Swann was ashamed of himself. He really could have gone to Norrington for help. Was it possible now? He resolved to find a way, although the risk was extremely high. Difficult, too. He had barely seen Norrington since his return, although he knew none of his circumstances. Norrington knew something, though. He could tell from his expression when they'd overheard Beckett. Whatever Norrington knew could possibly help him return the girls home safely.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Annabelle wanted nothing more than to stop shivering and shaking, and to feel the comforts of warmth. They had followed course according to Barbossa, but none of them had expected the blistering cold. She had heard of white-hot flames, but it never occurred to her that white could be just as biting as cold. Several crewmembers had already suffered frostbite. She and Elizabeth had snatched a spare canvas and huddled together to somewhat shield themselves, though Annabelle wondered how much longer they could all endure it. Ice or bits of snow settled in her hair and on parts of her pants and shoes, and her cheeks had begun to chap.

She still recalled that moment in Singapore when Tia Dalma had held her hand to calm her, and the reaction that ensued on her face. She also remembered that night in Tia Dalma's hut, when they had all gathered after Jack Sparrow's demise with the Kraken. She had seen meaning in Tia Dalma's eyes when Tia Dalma had given her a drink. Tia Dalma knew something, and Annabelle wanted to ask her, but knew better to wait until the woman came to her. The way her eyes had widened in Singapore haunted Annabelle. No matter how bad it may be, she hoped there was some ounce of good in whatever she would hear. Had Tia Dalma seen something? Or was she overcome by some kind of feeling which by now was merely nothing?

"Barbossa!" Will's approach shook her back into reality. He held out the navigational charts to him, pointing to the top and bottom of the charts. "Here, it reads, 'Over the edge over again.' And here, 'Sunrise sets flash of green.' Would you care to elaborate?"

Barbossa looked like he wanted to, but he decided to rely on Gibbs's vividness. "Have you ever beheld the flash of green, Master Gibbs?"

Gibbs, who stood near the rail, didn't turn around but continued to gaze toward the horizon. "I have seen it more than others. It's mighty rare." He finally turned. "On the last ray of sunset, a green flash pierces the sky. Some live without ever seeing it, others claim they can see it when they ain't living. And some say-"

"-it signifies when a soul has come back to earth from the dead!" Pintel chimed in.

Annabelle narrowed her eyes curiously. She didn't doubt Mr. Gibbs, but she wondered why Mr. Sanderson had never mentioned this green flash before. Had he ever seen it?

Pintel's proud moment came to a halt when he saw Gibbs's agitated face. "Sorry."

"Mark my words, Mr. Turner," Barbossa continued, "getting to the land of the dead is not the problem." He changed the rudder's direction. "It's getting back." Will looked puzzled when the navigational charts were handed back to him. Annabelle was sure her face read the same. She still wasn't certain how they planned to retrieve Jack from Davy Jones's locker. It was explained to her before they even went to Singapore, and she had thought she understood it, but Barbossa's last comment now left her confused. Maybe it was the cold that disoriented her thinking. Maybe she would think more clearly once they got out of this ice field.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Governor Swann breathed deeply into his hankie as the rowboat neared the _Flying Dutchman_. The stench of burnt ships and rotting bodies was almost too much for him to bear. He envied the other men in the boat who barely blinked. He couldn't tear his eyes from the wreckage, but it was better than turning back around and seeing Mercer next to him. The man inexplicably unnerved him.

Governor Swann reminded himself once again to be careful. He had no success in seeing Norrington at an opportune time, but that didn't stop him from asking several questions nonchalantly. He had managed to gather that Davy Jones was the _Dutchman_'s captain, and was somehow under Beckett's command. He did not know the reason, but he also heard wind of the chest and the heart inside it. Sounded like folklore that had been stretched but he had to be wary of any piece of information he could find. He was subtle about it, but he had to be as cautious as possible. Governor Swann knew if he wasn't careful, Beckett could next command Davy Jones to destroy another ship-one that his niece and daughter may be on.

The _Flying Dutchman_ was soon lined with naval officers. Murtogg and Mullroy shakily assumed post on deck. Norrington appeared at their sides, reminding them to remain steady. They took good pride in their work and would make marvelous officers some day, but Norrington knew they both still had much to learn.

He stopped once he reached the crew, which Davy Jones pushed through within moments. Norrington saw the anguish and anger on his face when the chest came into view.

"Go. Every one of you," Davy Jones growled. "And take that wretched thing with you! I won't have it on my ship!"

"Oh, I hate to hear that," Beckett emerged on deck, not even bothering to feign sympathy. "Since I will." He looked Jones square in the eye. "It appears to be the best way to guarantee this ship does as ordered." He gestured to Norrington, who nodded at the officers carrying the chest.

Norrington led the way as the officers followed him below deck to Jones's private quarters, Beckett and Davy Jones still arguing on deck above. Although Norrington didn't like Beckett, he did as he was told. Now, he was carrying out the first of his assignment.

Before they'd boarded the _Flying Dutchman_, Beckett had given Norrington his order: he was to remain onboard with a number of officers to ensure everything continued as planned, and to reinforce to Davy Jones that Beckett was in charge. Some officers would remain in this room below deck, with their rifles aimed at the heart in case Jones went back on his word. The rest would keep the crew in order so they wouldn't try anything, either. Jones was to continue his ways, except to keep any prisoners alive so Beckett could eventually interrogate them-one of his ways to deplete the pirate population.

"Charge your bayonets!" As Norrington gave the order for the rifles to be aimed at the open chest, he still hoped he would find a way to protect Miss Bennington from any danger, though he knew if she was still with Jack Sparrow and his crew, that could prove difficult.


	14. Chapter 13

Annabelle sat at the end of the group as they chowed on their dinner. Tai Huang and his men that accompanied them from Singapore, that is. Gibbs and the others were hesitant at first. She was sure it was seafood, but it didn't look like food she had ever eaten before.

Hoping to be polite about it, she asked, "It smells good. What is it?"

Tai Huang peered up from his bowl. "Eel."

She prayed she hadn't offended him, but she was comforted in at least knowing what it was. Now, if she could find a way to use those utensils properly. She fiddled with them, but grew frustrated. She carefully watched Tai Huang and his men, and tried to imitate them. Soon she was able to eat her food, although she was still uncertain about the taste and whether she was handling the chopsticks properly.

Tia Dalma still hadn't approached her, and she grew more anxious. This evening, however, the woman had pain in her eyes and kept to herself more than usual. Annabelle knew she had to be patient, but at times she wondered for how much longer until she found out what had frightened Tia Dalma when they were in Singapore.

Will suddenly dashed past the cabin, causing everyone to rise and forget about what was left of their meal.

"Barbossa, ahead!" he shouted as everyone gathered around.

"Aye, were good and lost, now," the captain announced.

"Lost?" Annabelle and Elizabeth shouted.

"You have to be lost to find the place that can't be found," Barbossa simply stated. "Otherwise, everyone would know where it was."

Gibbs leaned over the rail and turned back around. "We've gained speed!"

Barbossa didn't look at him, only confirmed it. "Aye!"

"To stations!" Will ordered, and everyone scattered.

Annabelle rushed to hers next to Will. She still was unaware of what he'd seen, but she followed orders. She grasped the rope tightly as he continued to shout orders, "Rudder full! Hard aport! Gather way!"

Barbossa immediately objected. "Nay! Belay that! Let her run straight and true!"

His eyes remained fixed on the direction ahead so strongly that everyone left their stations to gather at the ship's bow. Annabelle's heart skipped a beat when she saw the rising mist.

"Blimey," Ragetti gasped.

Suddenly Annabelle understood what they were headed for-a sharp drop waterfall, with no other way to turn. The ship had gained too much speed for them to fight the current now.

Annabelle gasped and felt paralyzed. She heard Elizabeth and Barbossa bickering, but Gibbs grabbed her arm before she turned around.

"Back to your station, missy!" he advised.

Feeling more numb than she had in the ice pass the day before, she stumbled back to her station as the orders were shouted again. Others ran about, trying to do several jobs at the same time. Will had run back to the stern to hold the rudder wheel and planted his feet. Tia Dalma muttered into her hands before spilling her objects onto a crate. Annabelle saw others finding ways to hold onto the ship, and she struggled with the rope to somehow wrap it around her.

"Tighter than that, Annabelle!" Gibbs shouted behind her. He fiddled with it until it had looped around her wrist. "Grab that with your other hand!"

"Thank you," she managed. Her heart was pounding so hard she shook.

The ship started to creak, and Annabelle felt the wood beneath her nearly bending as it pulled. At the waterfall's edge, the ship turned, and Annabelle tried to catch her breath as the bow went in the opposite direction. She wasn't able to see the drop now, even if she tried to turn her head.

Within seconds, her feet were in the air. The rope was the only thing she held onto. The waterfall was nearly roaring in their ears. Objects and crewmembers slid down as the ship tipped, some failing to grab onto something and disappear into the mist. She saw others' mouths opening, but she didn't know if they were screaming or shouting something else. A scream escaped her lips several times, but was nearly drowned out by the deafening waterfall. The ship left the water as they spilled down the drop, and she only remembered a frightening weightlessness before everything went black.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_ "Strike your colors, you blooming cockroaches!" _

_"Yo-ho, yo-ho, a pirate's life for me," sang a young girl. _

_"Have you ever heard of Davy Jones?" Mr. Sanderson asked. _

_"It's that lullaby I always sang to you when you were a little girl. Do you remember?" her mother's voice whispered. _

_"She's a very observant girl," Norrington's voice rang. _

_"Dead men tell no tales...tales...tales..." a pirate voice slowly echoed..._

Annabelle's mouth burst open in a loud gasp as she hit the surface, her body bobbing upwards. She coughed and swallowed several gulps of air before moving in the water. She looked around for everyone else, whom she quickly spotted. She lifted her wrist from the water once she felt it sting. The rope was gone, leaving a burn ring around her wrist. _*Not even Gibbs' knot stayed on through that harsh water.*_ She'd have to remedy it later.

Straight ahead was the glare of white sand. With the strength she had left, she swam towards the shore.

Her body shook violently with exhaustion when she nearly collapsed on the shore. It was the most desolate place she had ever seen, as Gibbs voiced it beside her.

"There's nothing here," she agreed.

"I don't see Jack," her cousin joined them. "I don't see anyone."

"He's here," Barbossa confidently announced. "Davy Jones never once gave up that what he took."

"Does that matter?" Will asked. "We're all trapped here now because of you-no different than Jack."

Annabelle turned her head toward a clicking sound, where she saw camouflaged crabs crawling in Tia Dalma's direction. One was already cradled in her palm. "Witty Jack is closah den you tink."

No sooner had she finished that a dark object poked above the mound of sand. Her heart beat faster at the anticipation. Her mouth dropped open as the _Black Pearl_ sailed on the sea of sand, down the mound, across the shore, and settled into the shallow port of the sea. She wasn't sure what astounded her more-the fact that it sailed on sand, or that an enormous herd of crabs had anchored its path.

Gibbs uttered a statement she barely understood before he added, "It's Jack!"

Annabelle's eyes searched for him, but she also saw Elizabeth take a step toward the ship and hesitate. She turned to her cousin. "Elizabeth, are you all right?"

Elizabeth barely looked at her. "I'm fine." Her tone wasn't convincing.

Annabelle picked up her pace a bit as they all rushed toward Jack, who came ashore in a longboat. Several of the men shouted greetings, and once they reached him Annabelle stayed back a bit in the line. She wasn't exactly overjoyed to see him, but maybe now this meant she could get home that much faster.

Jack made his rounds with Gibbs, Barbossa, Tia Dalma, and Will, although she only caught half of what he said. _*My goodness, can't he talk clearly for once?*_

"Jack?" Elizabeth stepped forward. "This is real. We're here."

Jack narrowed his eyes and struggled to speak for a few moments, unable to make sense of what was happening. He strode over to Gibbs, where they whispered a bit.

"We're here to rescue you!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

That got Jack's attention. He turned back around. "Are you now? How kind. But seeing that I still have a ship and you all don't, you're the ones who need to be rescued. I'm not sure if I'm in the mood for it."

"My ship is right there," Barbossa stated, pointing at the _Pearl_, which was a ways offshore now.

Jack shaded his face. "Don't see it. Must be a bitty thing behind the _Pearl_ somewhere."

Now Will stepped forward. "Jack, Cutler Beckett has the heart of Davy Jones. He also controls the _Flying Dutchman_."

Elizabeth squeezed in. "He's taking control of the seas."

Tia Dalma flanked him on the other side. "The song 'as also been sung. The Bredren Court is cahlled."

"Can't leave you people alone for a minute, you end up as mad as dogs," Jack declared and started to walk away.

"Aye, Jack, the world needs you back," Gibbs said.

"And you need a crew," Will added.

Jack stopped and whirled around, Annabelle nearly bumping into Tia Dalma. "And why should I sail with any of you? At least four of you have tried to kill me-one of you succeeded."

Annabelle's head turned toward where Jack had gestured. Her eyes widened once she saw a speechless Elizabeth. That surprise certainly explained a lot.

Jack milked it for all it was worth as he came back to them. "Oh, she hasn't told any of you. Well, that'll give you plenty to talk about." He scanned everyone, including Tai Huang and his men. Annabelle was in too much shock to pay attention to Jack's assessment, let alone if he ever addressed her.

Elizabeth snuck below deck once they got on the _Pearl_. Annabelle refused to go after her. She wanted to confront her about what Jack had said, but knew Will would eventually. Besides, she didn't know Jack that well, though she still couldn't understand why Elizabeth did what she did.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Later that afternoon, Tia Dalma walked along the decks, where there was not much ruckus. The pain continued to plague her, no matter how hard she tried. The passing days since Singapore were almost too much for her to bear. So much had been revealed to her in this short time. First she'd met the adventurous Mr. Turner, whom she sensed a touch of destiny emanating from him the moment she'd seen him. And then in Singapore, when she'd touched the hand of the spirited Annabelle, she'd had a strong vision that had plagued her thoughts and brought her pain whenever she eyed the girl.

She paused when she heard a familiar tune. She retained her composure when she spotted Annabelle humming it only a few yards away. Of course. It all made sense now, regardless of where the girl had first heard that tune, or how she even knew it. But that didn't ease her dread. _*She'll know about me if I tell her.*_ Tia Dalma knew better than to worry about that. She had to tell Annabelle what she knew, what she saw that day in Singapore when she touched the girl's hand. But she wouldn't tell her any more than she needed. Her powers prevented her from doing so. She could only do so much for these types of things. She took a deep breath and mustered up her courage before approaching the young woman.

"Not ahll explanations are meant to be understood," Tia Dalma had popped up beside her, reading her mind about Elizabeth's actions.

Annabelle jumped, but she didn't even bother to deny it. She fixed her attention on the rope she'd been checking as she replied, "There's a lot of things I don't think I'll ever understand." She turned her head to look at the woman, once again noticing the pain in her eyes. Her anxiety grew, and she dared herself to ask, "Tia Dalma, is something troubling you?"

Her eyes nearly bore into Annabelle. The time had come. "There ahre many tings people should nevah 'ave to see...or experience." She stepped closer to Annabelle, who suddenly grew nervous. She studied Annabelle before continuing. She wished she never had to deliver these types of prophecies. "Dere will soon be much pain for you to beahr."

A gust of air escaped Annabelle's lips once it hit her. She struggled to speak, but Tia Dalma continued before she could find any words. "You 'ave quite a journey ahead ove you."

"Well of course she does," Jack casually passed by without stopping. "She's on the same journey as us."

Annabelle's eyes remained fixed on Tia Dalma, who waited until Jack was plenty out of earshot. "I see much pain," she reiterated, "but id will not be prolonged."

"C-c-can you tell me what it is?" Annabelle stammered.

_*If only I could...*_ The woman reached inside her robe and drew out a necklace. Annabelle recognized it as a somewhat smaller version of the one around her neck. She held it out to Annabelle. "You'll need dis...for when de time comes." Her hands cupped it protectively, her voice deeper and firmer. "No one must know you 'ave dis."

She placed it in Annabelle's palm, who quickly placed it around her neck before hiding it beneath her robes. Annabelle looked back up at her curiously. "Tia Dalma, when will I kn-"

"You'll know what to do when de time comes," she replied. Her eyes remained sad. "For what we wahnt most, dere is a cost must be paid in the end."

Annabelle tried to remain calm, but she was losing the battle. She had hoped when Tia Dalma told her what she'd seen or felt that day in Singapore, the answers would be clear. Now she felt more confused. "What kind of cost?" She dreaded the answer.

"A cost you mahst be willing to pay," Tia Dalma said slowly.

Annabelle tried to steady her breathing. Her eyes fell on Tia Dalma's necklace again. She looked up at Tia Dalma, revelation overcoming her. "Is-"

_*She knows who I am.*_ Tia Dalma felt relieved after reading her thoughts, and interrupted her before she voiced them. "You must keep quiet ahbout dis. All ove it," she ordered firmly but quietly.

Her mouth suddenly dry, Annabelle swallowed and barely nodded. Wishing she could tell her more, but knowing this would have to do-and all she could do for now, Tia Dalma turned and walked away. Annabelle was still for a moment, her palm involuntarily going to her chest to feel the outline of the necklace beneath her robes.


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey! I'm so sorry for posting the wrong chapter! Thanks to Desi-Pari Always for pointing that out! Anyways, here's the right part of the first part! And like I had said before, I'm just going to call this chapter 14 as part 1 and chapter 15 for part two, if that makes sense... **

Annabelle kept making sure her necklace didn't slip out from hiding beneath her clothes, which were looser than the tight bodices and flowing skirts she was used to. Her sea clothes fit loosely enough to be functional, but not so much she had to compromise her modesty. Still, she felt better whenever she still felt the necklace's heart outline beneath her robes.

Her shoulders jerked in fighting off another night chill. She had hoped she would be at ease once Tia Dalma revealed her prophecy, but she couldn't have been more wrong. She'd prepared herself for anything since the woman's face was frozen in fear that day in Singapore. But Annabelle had hoped for something more specific. How was the prophecy supposed to help her if all she could expect was pain? Tia Dalma hadn't even told her what kind of pain-was it to be physical? Emotional? Was she going to be injured somehow? Would Elizabeth, Will, or any other of the crew members suffer and need her help?

She sighed and lowered her eyes. What she saw made her freeze in place. Milky figures floated in the water, but they looked as though they floated just beneath the surface. She stepped closer to the rail to get a better look. Her eyes narrowed as she tried to make them out. Normally she would have shouted to help, but the eerie appearances gave her second thoughts.

Firm footsteps sounded behind her, soon joining her at her side. "What do you see, Annabelle?"

It was Will, but she didn't take her eyes from the sea. She exhaled shakily. "They're bodies." She turned her head to him as he stepped forward to get a better look. "Where did they come from?" she asked in fear.

He slowly shook his head. "I don't know."

They both looked back at the water, distracted by tiny lights just ahead. "There's boats," she uttered.

Gibbs walked past then, carrying something in his grasp. Will watched him. He told Annabelle to wait there and strode after him. She strained her eyes as she saw people sitting quietly in the boats, which rowed lightly on the water. They were much too far from land from these boats to have suddenly appeared. Where had they come from?

More crewmembers gathered at the rail, Elizabeth joining her at her side. The two girls glanced at each other in confusion, then back at the boats.

Annabelle gave a double glance to one. _*Is that...*_ An older man sat alone, slightly leaned over and looking straight ahead. He wore a formal suit and coat, with a large-brimmed hat and powdered wig.

She elbowed her cousin and pointed, excitement rising in her. "Elizabeth."

Elizabeth looked in that direction before they looked back at each other. "It's Father, we made it back. Father! Father, we're up here!"

Annabelle and Elizabeth grabbed each other's arm in anticipation, but it was short-lived. "Elizabeth. Annabelle." They looked at Jack Sparrow, who stood solemnly by Elizabeth. His eyes looked darker than usual, his usual joking leer not tugging at his lips. "We're not back."

The girls stared at him in disbelief for several moments before turning back to Governor Swann's boat. Elizabeth took Annabelle's hand and walked along the rail as his boat continue to pass the ship.

"Father!" she shouted, and squeezed Annabelle's hand.

"Uncle Weatherby?" Annabelle called, though not quite as loud as her cousin did.

His head rose a bit, as if he heard them. He turned his head to the _Pearl_, but his expression seemed distant. He didn't seem relieved or overjoyed to see them, which scared them. "Elizabeth. Annabelle. Are you dead?"

_*Dead?*_ Annabelle trembled violently now as they both shook their heads.

"I think I am," he replied, almost sounding confused.

Annabelle was nearly dumbstruck. "No, you can't be. We can see you!"

He didn't even acknowledge her observation, nor did he look at them. "There was this chest..."

Annabelle's heartbeat quickened in fear. _*How did he find out about the chest? I wrote nothing of it!*_

"Strange, it seemed so important I find out more about it..." he continued, trying to mentally piece together a puzzle.

"Come aboard!" Elizabeth shouted. Her grip tightened on Annabelle's hand, though they were both shaking.

"There was also a heart, and if you stab it, yours must take its place...you sail the seas for all eternity... the _Dutchman_ must always have a captain...Silly thing to die for. I wanted to bring you girls home..."

Annabelle's heart skipped a beat. How did he know about the heart too when she didn't even hint at it in her letter?

Elizabeth turned around to Marty. "Cast a line!"

Annabelle stared at her uncle, the reality settling heavily onto her as she continued to tremble. He was dead, and there was no way of getting him back onto the boat. It wouldn't make him alive.

Elizabeth lost her patience. She let go of Annabelle's hand to grab the line from Marty. She threw it overboard, where it landed within perfect reach for Governor Swann. Annabelle stayed two steps ahead of Elizabeth.

"Uncle Weatherby..." was all she could say, her body still shaking. She was surprised her legs moved.

"Take the line!" Elizabeth ordered her father, her panic rising.

He didn't even look at the line or make a move to grab onto it. A smile of pride threatened to form across his face. "I'm so proud of my girls. Elizabeth...Annabelle...your mothers would be proud, too."

Elizabeth screamed at her father again, but the line slipped when his boat passed. The girls grabbed each other's hands again and ran to the end of the rail, shouting after him.

"They can't leave the ship!" Tia Dalma shouted, and all ran after them.

Will soon reached them and wrapped his arms around Elizabeth, pulling her back as she shouted hysterically. Annabelle felt arms tightly yank her from the rail and back onto the deck. Although she had already grasped the horrible truth, she broke down and struggled with whoever had grabbed her.

"Uncle Weatherby! No! I can see him! How can he be dead if we can see him!"

"Is there a way?" she could hear Will calmly ask Tia Dalma.

"Him at peace," was the answer she heard.

Still feeling the tight grip around her arms, Annabelle ceased struggling and wept bitterly.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Several days passed by, at least that's what Annabelle guessed. She and Elizabeth were inconsolable, only finding any comfort in each other's company or alone. Even Will couldn't offer Elizabeth words or presence of solace, and he let her be. Neither of the girls barely spoke a word, and they felt they couldn't shed another tear.

One afternoon, everyone slouched or leaned somewhere on deck or slept below. The water had run out, as well as the rum. Annabelle sat by Elizabeth on one of the staircases near the Captain's quarters. They didn't speak or look at each other, but felt the other there.

No one voiced any suspicions or guesses behind Governor Swann's death. Whether it was with his own hands or not, it had Beckett written all over it in Annabelle's eyes. She feared he may have gotten hold of the letter she'd written to Governor Swann, for it had her signature on it, but she did not dare voice her action-no one on the _Pearl_ knew she had written home. Although she had put no specific information in there, Beckett was smart enough to put the pieces together if he had seen it. But Governor Swann had known things she didn't until last night, like what destroying Davy Jones's heart truly entailed.

But why her uncle? Why had Beckett suddenly felt so threatened by him? What had he hoped to accomplish by targeting a harmless man?

Annabelle felt the necklace brush against her skin as she sighed. _*Is this what Tia Dalma was talking about? She said it wouldn't haunt me long, but even so, what good will come of this?*_ She thought about wanting to return home. _*Where could we go now? What will happen to us? Uncle Weatherby would never have let anything happen to us, and now he's gone.* _

"What's that?" Jack Sparrow's voice brought her back. She looked up to see him race to the railing and shade his eyes as if he was trying to see something on the horizon. From where she sat, Annabelle saw nothing. As soon as he was joined by Will and Gibbs however, Jack took off for the other side.

Annabelle slowly rose to her feet. Everyone else on deck was now intrigued, following Jack as he ran to the other side once again. When they all came back in her and Elizabeth's direction, they joined the group. Had the crew gone mad?

"What's going on?" Annabelle asked in curiosity. She received no answer until they ran for the other side.

"He's rocking the ship," Pintel observed, having not yet joined in.

"He's rocking the ship!" Gibbs confirmed as they headed yet again for the opposite rail.

_*But why?*_ She wanted to ask, but at this point she had no choice but to run with the others if she didn't want to be tossed by the momentum. Then it hit her. What had Will read on the map in the glacier pass? *_Sunset...no...Sunrise sets, flash of green...then we're-oh, jeez...*_

"Time it with the swell!" Barbossa advised before going below deck to give the Chinese crew orders.

Annabelle quit counting how many times they had gone back and forth, but the _Pearl_ rose from the surface just a bit higher each time. Soon they all grunted and gripped the rail, held it for a moment, then ran back to the other side and repeated. Her thighs burned as each round became steeper, but she kept at it, even if she had to grunt the whole way.

She ignored the pain in her side as the water sprayed off the side. Once the _Pearl_ started tipping again, they turned and ran back. Before she latched her hands onto the rail, she could hear the rumbling below deck, which were the cannons rolling around and beams snapping under pressure or impact. The _Pearl_ creaked in piercing tones as it tipped again, this time everyone's feet leaving the ground.

Annabelle's knuckles turned bleach white, and pain shot through her palm as she tried to hang on. The _Pearl_ continued to tip this time, which unfortunately caused one of the men to lose his grip and get crushed by a cannon that fell on top of him. She forced herself to look away from the gruesome sight.

"Hang on!" Will shouted, who was inbetween her and Elizabeth.

"Now up," Jack Sparrow cried, "is down."

Gasps and screams slipped from several crewmembers as the _Pearl_ smacked into the water and slowly capsized. Annabelle took the deepest breath she could before sinking beneath the surface.

Once the _Pearl_ was entirely upside down, Will lost his grip, and the girls frantically tried to grab him. Annabelle let some of her breath out in panic, but quickly forced herself to hold the rest in. Luckily Will found a rope that was probably tied to one of the masts and grabbed on. Everyone's legs slowly pumped in the water, trying to retain their hold on the rail. Annabelle's lungs soon began to scream for air. _*How much longer?*_

Within moments, the water grew darker as the sun set, and a flash of blue-green flared in the sky, glaring in the water. Everyone looking in that direction saw it. No sooner had it flashed that the sea rumbled. Annabelle looked down to see the water bubbling and making waves underneath as it rushed up towards them. The _Pearl_ wobbled until it broke above the surface like a geyser, sending small waterfalls off the deck and into the sea.

Annabelle and many others lost their grip once they hit the surface and found herself tossed with the waves on deck. She gasped for air and coughed up seawater. She grabbed onto a cannon that had lodged itself as she tried to steady herself.

"We're back!" she heard Gibbs say as the coughing died down.

She peered east, slowly lifting herself to her feet. "It's sunrise."

Before she knew it, Elizabeth, Will, Jack, Barbossa, and Gibbs pointed their pistols at each other in a circle. She stared in confusion, reminded of the swords on the island when they had found the chest.

After several moments, the quintet lowered their pistols and laughed at each other, but quickly aimed again.

"All right!" Barbossa shouted. "The Brethren will be at Shipwreck Cove, and you and I are going, Jack. No arguing that."

"I is arguing that," he retorted. "If pirates are gathering somewhere, I'm going the other way."

Elizabeth aimed both pistols at Jack. "The pirates are doing so to fight Beckett-you're a pirate."

Will followed suit. "If there's a fight, Jack, you can't run away from it."

"If we don't band together, they'll track us all down until you're the only one left," Barbossa explained.

"I rather like the sound of that," was Jack's reply. "Captain Jack Sparrow, the last pirate..."

"Yes, but then you'll be to fight Davy Jones alone, now how does that work out for you?" Barbossa asked.

"Haven't gotten there quite yet. I won't be going back to the locker. That much I know," Jack said before firing his gun, but only water spurt out.

The others fired their guns, too, only to have the same result. "Wet powder," Gibbs proclaimed.

Moments later, the map was laid out again, where Will pointed out an island with fresh water. There, they could stock up on supplies, and "get back to shooting each other later" as Will put it.

"I'm staying with my ship," Jack said.

"I'll not be leaving _my_ ship in your command," Barbossa objected. _*Oh, here we go...*_

Luckily, Will stepped in. "Why don't you _both_ go ashore and leave the ship in _my_ command... temporarily."

The men seemed to agree, and plans were made to go ashore.


	16. Chapter 15

**Here's the real part 2 :) Enjoy~!**

Annabelle and some of the others remained onboard as a group went ashore. A heaping mound in the distance on the shoreline caught her eye. "What is that?"

Elizabeth and Will stood nearby on deck. They looked in the same direction. Will was the first to speak. "It's the Kraken."

He was right. It was beached on the shore, and appeared to already be dead. "How did it get there? Davy Jones-"

"Beckett likely had something to do with it," Will surmised. It made perfect sense. Smart move on his part, unfortunately.

Elizabeth turned back around to lean against the rail, but stopped cold. "Will."

Will and Annabelle turned around and froze as well. Sao Feng's ship was only yards away, and they had nowhere to go, not with part of their crew still ashore.

"Stay calm," Will said. "We don't know why he's here yet. We can't expect the worst."

_*We have his navigational charts! How can we not expect the worst?*_

Within minutes, Sao Feng and some of his crewmembers boarded the _Pearl._

"Mr. Turner," Sao Feng greeted.

"It's Captain Turner," he corrected.

"Oh, _Captain_ Turner," he stepped closer as his men crowded around the girls, Tia Dalma, Gibbs, and the others still onboard. "I believe you have something that belongs to me, and should I fail to get it back, there shall be dire consequences."

Weapons were soon drawn and aimed at everyone's throats, Annabelle holding back a gasp of horror.

Will stiffened, but otherwise remained surprisingly calm. "I propose a bargain."

Sao Feng raised his eyebrows, half reluctant, but half curious what the young captain conjured. "A bargain? And what might that entail?"

"A bargain that would benefit both of us." Will gestured toward the Captain's quarters. "We can discuss in there."

A short while later, the remainder of the _Pearl_'s crew returned, the rest still flanked by Sao Feng's men and chained at the wrists. Barbossa greeted Sao Feng once they were onboard, Sao Feng having already emerged from the Captain's Quarters.

Sao Feng ignored him and strode over to Jack, who was unsuccessfully trying to hide. "Jack Sparrow. You once paid me great insult."

"That doesn't sound like me," he replied, which resulted in a punch to the nose. Everyone gasped and groaned. Jack readjusted his nose and recovered. "I take it this makes us even?"

Will emerged from the quarters and pointed at Elizabeth. "Release her, she was not part of the bargain!"

"What bargain that be?" asked Barbossa.

"Do as Captain Turner ordered," Sao Feng turned to the men who were holding her. "Release her."

The men obeyed, releasing only Elizabeth. _*What about me and the others?*_

"Captain Turner?" Jack uttered.

"Aye," Gibbs spoke now. "The miserable traitor mutinied against us."

"I need the _Pearl_ to free my father," Will defended himself. "It's the only reason I'm here."

Elizabeth marched to him once released. "Why didn't you tell me?"

He looked her square in the eye. "It was my burden to bear."

"Captain Turner needs the _Pearl_," Jack wailed. "And _you_," to Elizabeth and Barbossa, "felt guilty, and _your_ Brethren Court. Did nobody come to save me just because they missed me?" Everyone grew silent. Marty, Pintel, Ragetti, Mr. Cotton, and Jack the monkey raised their hands.

Jack gestured toward them. "I'm going over there with them."

Sao Feng grasped his shoulder before he reached them. "First, Jack, there's an old friend who wishes to see you first."

"I'm not sure if I can handle any more such visits," Jack said.

Sao Feng dragged Jack to the other side of the deck. "Here's your chance to find out."

In the distance awaited the _Endeavour_. Beckett was undoubtedly onboard.

Annabelle held in her fear as the _Pearl_ was soon boarded again, this time with Navy men from the _Endeavour_. Whatever Jack was discussing with Beckett, Annabelle hoped he was using at least part of his time wisely. She also hoped that Norrington was possibly onboard the _Endeavour_. If he was, would he be able to help her and Elizabeth-and Will, if he wanted it?

Will and Elizabeth were chained, while Sao Feng and Mercer briefly bickered between each other. Barbossa stepped in when Mercer walked away. "Shame they're not constrained by the Brethren code. Honor's a hard thing to come by nowadays."

Sao Feng glared at him. "There is no honor in staying with the losing side, but leaving it for the winning side is just good business."

"The losing side?"

"They have the _Dutchman_ and now the _Pearl_!" Sao Feng shouted. "What do the Brethren have?"

Barbossa's eyes shone. "We have Calypso."

Annabelle's heart beat faster. Barbossa knew too? She had only suspected something herself a few days ago. How much more betrayal was there going to be?

Sao Feng peered over Barbossa's shoulder and eyed Elizabeth. "Calypso," he scoffed. "Just a legend."

"No," Barbossa kept at it. "The goddess herself bound in human form. Imagine all the power of the seas to bring against our enemy. I aim to release her, but I need the Brethren Court to do that."

Annabelle noticed Tia Dalma's face change from fear to relief to looking as though she were scheming something-or that she already had a scheme that was coming into play.

A smirk formed at the corner of Sao Feng's mouth. "What are you proposing, Captain Barbossa?"

"What be acceptin', Captain."

His eyes fell on Elizabeth, then Annabelle. "The girls."

"What?" both girls uttered.

"Both of them?" Will interrupted in disbelief. "They're not part of any bargain."

"Out of the question," Barbossa agreed.

"As far as I'm concerned," Sao Feng continued unfazed as he pointed at Annabelle, "you failed to say _she_ was not part of the bargain in the first place, therefore I have her. And besides, if it proves you have lied to me, I may have use for her."

Annabelle's heart pounded against her chest as the blood drained from her face. She had become a piece of collateral.

Sao Feng's attention was now on Elizabeth. "And it was not a question. Both the girls."

"Done," Elizabeth agreed after a moment. Will beat Annabelle to objecting. She looked to the others for any help and met Tia Dalma's eyes. She gave Annabelle a very commanding, determined look. Obviously she knew something Annabelle did not. What was going through that woman's mind?

"You got us into this mess, if this is what frees us, then done!" Elizabeth confirmed. She and Will bickered for several more moments before Barbossa interrupted again.

"Then we have an accord?"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Groves arrived at Beckett's side, ready to receive orders. Beckett had been discussing something with Jack Sparrow, but the pirate had just escaped from the _Endeavour_ back onto the _Pearl_, and Sao Feng's ship was sailing away in the other direction. "Which ship do we follow?"

"Order the _Dutchman_ to catch up to Sao Feng," Beckett ordered. "We'll go after the _Pearl_. How soon can the ship be ready to follow?"

No sooner had he asked that a loud creaking came from the main mast. Groves inwardly cringed as he watched the main mast crack and collapse over the side, Navy men shouting and scattering about on deck. He struggled for words and uttered the first thing that came to mind. "Do you think he plans any of this or makes it up as he goes along?"

Beckett slowly turned his head and glared at Groves.

_*I said that out loud, didn't I?*_ "Sir," was all he said before following Beckett's orders.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"What will he do with us?" Annabelle whispered to her cousin. They were in a longboat for Sao Feng's ship.

"I'm not sure, but for now, do as they tell you."

_*That shouldn't be hard.*_ Annabellee wondered to herself, but inside she was covering up her fear. Fear that there was more to this bargain than she understood.


	17. Chapter 16

Once aboard Sao Feng's ship, Annabelle was kept on deck while Elizabeth was immediately taken to the Captain's Quarters. Annabelle tried to cover her fear and remain alert. She saw Tai Huang briefly converse with Sao Feng before the captain went to his cabin.

Tai Huang walked back to Annabelle, who was flanked on either side by some of his men. He nodded to them, speaking in Chinese. They tightened their grips on her arms as they dragged her to one of the masts. She was pinned against it as they tightly tied rope around her midsection, leaving her wrists tied.

"Why do you need to tie me up?" She challenged Tai Huang as he watched.

"Sao Feng does not wish to take any chances," was his calm reply.

"Chances? For what?"

He eyed her and stepped closer to her face. "You know as well as I do. In his quarters he is negotiating with Calypso-if it is really her-on her freedom. If my suspicions are correct and her identity is mistaken, we may have use for you. He won't want to wait to have you dragged from the brig."

Annabelle was sure her fear was evident in her eyes, but she refused to let it show anywhere else on her face. Nor was she about to betray her and Elizabeth's safety. "Why me?"

"Why not?" Tai Huang nearly sneered before walking away.

Sunset approached quickly, but Annabelle felt she had already been there for several days. Trying to subtly wriggle was useless, because she was always watched. The rope was drawn so tightly her exposed skin began to feel raw, and she dreaded how sore her body would be once she was freed-if she was freed.

Her mind raced with Elizabeth's safety as well as her own when some of the men scurried about on the ship a long while later. She turned her head to watch them and find the source of their panic. Only yards away, the _Flying Dutchman_ approached in the dark waters.

Several cannons were fired at them before the _Dutchman_'s crew boarded. Annabelle tried wriggling again, but was left at the mercy of anyone coming to untie her or cause her demise. Shouts and cries littered the air as men were thrown overboard, fought sword to sword, or retreated to a better place to face their enemy. Annabelle noticed the Royal Navy uniforms that mingled with the _Dutchman_'s crew. Several screams escaped her when crewmen came at her and were fought off by a passing assailant or when a body flew by like a ragdoll.

Her last scream sounded when one of Sao Feng's crewmen fell dead several feet away, thin smoke from the gunshot that had killed him still curling in the air. She met the eyes of a Royal Navy man when she looked back up. His startled eyes turned from hers briefly as he shouted for his commander. "Admiral! They have a prisoner!"

Annabelle didn't see the Admiral anywhere but was still shaking as the other man sliced her ties and undid her ropes. When she was released, she panicked and took several steps forward without looking where she was going. She ran smack into a crisp uniform but yelped, still shaken up with fear.

This man grabbed her flailing arms to restrain her. "No, don't, Miss! I won't harm you!"

Upon hearing his voice, her heart flipped as she ceased and looked up to meet the man's green eyes. His eyes narrowed in surprise as his grip lightened. "Miss Bennington?"

"Norrington," she gasped and briefly embraced him before catching herself and drawing back. He was alive!

"Your uncle will be so relieved to know you're safe," he softly stated. _*As I am now.*_

Her face fell as she struggled for words. "Norrington, Uncle Weatherby-"

"Admiral!" someone shouted. "More crewmembers have been found!"

Norrington placed a hand on her arm and gestured to the man who had untied her. "Go with him, I'll see to it that you remain unharmed," and he left towards the stern.

Annabelle was gathered up by the rest of Sao Feng's crew moments later, only to witness Elizabeth and Norrington reunite. She couldn't hear their conversation over the noise, but Elizabeth looked angry.

"Where among you is your captain?" Davy Jones's commanding voice almost caused her to jump.

"Captain. Her," Tai Huang and his men pointed at Elizabeth. Norrington's and Davy Jones's faces read confusion.

"Captain?" Davy Jones repeated as he approached her.

"Tow the ship," Norrington ordered. "Put the prisoners in the brig, but the captain and her cousin shall have my quarters."

"Thank you, Admiral, but I prefer to be with my crew," Elizabeth bitterly muttered before turning away.

"Elizabeth," Norrington had grabbed her arm, his eyes filled with sadness and shock. "I swear, I didn't know."

"Know what? Which side you chose?" She retorted in a low voice. She yanked her arm from his grip and slowly backed away until she was with the group. "Well now you do."

Annabelle was once again rendered speechless and confused. Apparently, the same went for Norrington, for he didn't budge or take his surprised face away from Elizabeth. _*What is Elizabeth talking about?*_ Did it have to do with him being with the _Dutchman_?

On the _Dutchman_, they were all immediately locked up-Annabelle included, since Elizabeth rejecting Norrington's offer meant she couldn't go anywhere either. Elizabeth called out Bill Turner's name with no luck at first.

"Bootstrap," a husky voice sounded from a corner of the brig.

Annabelle watched as Elizabeth approached a man who appeared to be trapped to the wall with coral. Annabelle had to blink at first, convinced she was seeing things.

"You know my name," the man exclaimed.

"Yes, I know your son. Will Turner?" Elizabeth held onto a pole for support.

"William," the man recalled. He suddenly emerged from the crackling coral, startling those who were watching as numerous pieces broke away. "Ha-ha! He made it! He's alive! He sent you to come tell me he's coming!"

Annabelle looked at the floor as Bootstrap laughed, but Elizabeth looked troubled. "Will is alive, and he wants to help you," was all she could make herself say.

Bootstrap instantly sobered. "He won't come. He can't help me."

"But you're his father," Elizabeth said softly.

He pointed his finger in her face. "You. I know you, he spoke of you. He can't help me because of you."

"Me?" she said in confusion.

He smiled a bit. "You're Elizabeth."

She still didn't understand. "Yes, I am Elizabeth."

Bootstrap's posture straightened, and Annabelle sucked in her breath as she and several others continued to watch. "If Jones is slain, he who does so must take Jones's place...as Captain...forever. The _Dutchman_ must always have a captain. If he saves me, he loses you."

Annabelle's eyes went to her cousin, who was fighting back tears. She nodded as if she understood.

"I see," Elizabeth barely whispered.

Bootstrap backed away towards the wall. "He won't pick me. I wouldn't. Tell him not to come." The coral enclosed on him again. "It's too late. I'm already a part of the ship... part of the crew..." His eyes closed when he finished.

Elizabeth tried to talk to him again, but Annabelle had to turn away, feeling guilty for having eavesdropped. She wanted to ask Elizabeth what had angered her earlier, but was reluctant to do so infront of the men. _*Seems I have no choice if I want to know now...*_

She waited when several minutes later, Elizabeth joined her at her side, still solemn and not looking at anyone. Annabelle was near tears as she unexpectedly recalled seeing Norrington again.

Elizabeth noticed, glad for any distraction. "What's wrong?" she whispered.

Annabelle looked up before quickly lowering her eyes. "Norrington thinks Uncle Weatherby is still alive. He told me he'd be happy to know we were safe."

Much to her surprise, Elizabeth's anger returned. "He knew. He tried to cover it up when I told him."

Annabelle looked up again. "What do you mean?"

Elizabeth looked at her as if she knew nothing. "He took Beckett's word. That explains everything."

Her mouth dropped open in surprise and she shook her head. Her words were painful to say, but she felt it necessary. "Elizabeth, that man nearly worships you, how can you think he'd have something to do with it?"

"Do you remember what he had the last time you saw him?" Elizabeth challenged. "And what Father mentioned when we saw him, before returning to this world?"

Annabelle was confused at first before her mind started putting the pieces together: Norrington had taken the chest, and later on the _Black Pearl_, Davy Jones's heart had been discovered missing...

Stunned, she shook her head. "No, he wouldn't-you couldn't possibly think he-"

"No one is perfect, Annabelle, not even those you love," her cousin whispered harshly.

Annabelle's defense rose. "I know that, yet you and Will have stayed together. You can't say he's without his sins, too."

Elizabeth eyed her and parted her lips to retort, but closed her mouth and looked away without saying anything more.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Norrington uneasily paced in his quarters. What a mess he was in, and so soon after restoring himself! The last thing he'd expected was to be on the same ship as Davy Jones, ordering him and his crew, and-and seeing Elizabeth and Miss Bennington again. What were the odds that they had both been kidnapped on the same ship, without Will Turner or any other crew from the _Black Pearl_ present? And on top of that, they were both surprised to see him as well as when he mentioned Governor Swann.

Elizabeth said he was dead. That was impossible. He had been on the _Endeavour_ when Norrington last saw him, and they were only days away from another ship that was going to take Governor Swann back to England when Norrington had boarded the _Flying Dutchman_. Governor Swann was hoping to find a way of getting his girls home once he reached England and sought help from old comrades. That's what some of Norrington's comrades had informed him, anyway.

Norrington's eyes slid shut with the realization. Was it possible his comrades had been told so by Beckett?

Still, Miss Bennington-and Elizabeth, he reminded himself-had been in danger. They were in danger still on the _Dutchman_. If Norrington found a way to help them, they could easily meet the rest at Shipwreck Cove within a day, if not two. Perhaps they could then find a way back home to Port Royal, or even England to rendezvous with Governor Swann. But Norrington had his suspicions. If they were willing to listen to him they could make berth somewhere else and wait it out before taking any other action.

_*But then I am still stuck here, following Beckett's orders...*_

Norrington stopped pacing for a moment. What did he really want from this? The answer hit him quick and hard. _*What will make them happy and out of harm's way as far as possible?*_ He sighed. He knew what he had to do. He had made it his mission to keep these women out of danger, and he was willing to do whatever was needed.


	18. Chapter 17

Tia Dalma was the only one on deck who was awake. The others were either below, or sleeping somewhere on the ship. She had secluded herself when most of them began to retire. They would hopefully be in Shipwreck Cove tomorrow.

So far, her plan had worked, but she wouldn't know for a while if she had really succeeded. Her senses kicked in, and she brought her items to her mouth as she muttered before spilling them onto the crate she used for a makeshift table. They scattered, and hope glimmered inside her. The outcome looked favorable, but it would be some time before she knew for sure. For now, this was all she could do.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The brig remained deathly silent after Annabelle and Elizabeth had argued. Elizabeth had resorted to standing in the middle of the brig against a pole, while Annabelle stood in the nearest corner, gripping the bars. The rest stood or sat where there was room. None of the men offered for Annabelle or Elizabeth to sit.

_*That's because you've associated with pirates. Rules of courtesy and chivalry don't apply...*_

She dreaded what lay ahead. What would Davy Jones do with them all? Wait, Norrington was aboard. Couldn't he do anything? Then again, the presence of Norrington and other Navy men meant Beckett still had control. The reminder chilled her. What would Beckett do with them was even more frightening.

Annabelle lifted her head when she heard the brig door open with a slight creak. She heard familiar boots descend, soon accompanied with jingling. Her heart fluttered when Norrington appeared at the bottom of the steps, but she was also afraid of why he might be down there.

Everyone stood straighter as he unlatched the key ring from his side and unlocked the door. He held it open and ducked his head. "Come with me," he quietly beckoned.

Annabelle took half a step before one of the men's arms stopped her. It dawned on her they had to await Elizabeth's permission. She only glared at him.

Norrington glanced at them as if they were daft, his voice still hushed. "Quickly!"

All eyes fell on Elizabeth, who hesitantly nodded her head, her eyes not leaving Norrington. Annabelle remained near Elizabeth as the men filed out.

"What are you doing?" Elizabeth asked.

Norrington forced himself to look them both in the eyes. "Choosing a side."

Elizabeth slowly walked out of the brig without giving him a second glance. His eyes went to Annabelle as she emerged, her voice etched with concern. "This is too much a risk for you."

"I told you I would make sure you were unharmed," he simply replied in a low voice before escorting her and the others outside.

Norrington led the way. They all had to climb along the side of the _Dutchman_, which was difficult with the moist air, but aided with the coral grown onto it. Once they reached the stern, the other men climbed onto the ropes towing Sao Feng's ship and scrambled across, dangling from the ropes like monkeys on tree branches. Annabelle and Elizabeth landed last on the deck as they waited their turn.

Norrington continued to keep watch as he glanced their way. "Don't go to Shipwreck Cove. Beckett knows of the meeting of the Brethren. I sense a traitor may be among them."

Elizabeth leaned forward. "It's too late to earn my forgiveness."

Annabelle nudged her arm and whispered harshly, "Elizabeth, stop."

Norrington barely heard Annabelle, but looked hurt. "I had nothing to do with his death, though that does not pardon me from my other sins."

Elizabeth looked away, appearing to be convinced now. Despite what she told Annabelle earlier, his tone said it all for Annabelle. But that still didn't take away the sting of Governor Swann's death.

Annabelle kept her eyes on the ground as an idea hit her. "Come with us," she said to Norrington, which earned a glance from Elizabeth.

His eyes shot up at Elizabeth, who instantly agreed with Annabelle. "James, come with us."

James's eyes searched Elizabeth's face, his heart pounding with the decision. Before he could give it though, Bootstrap's voice broke through the darkness.

"Who goes there?"

All three of them gasped and looked up. Norrington turned his back to the girls, placing his arm possessively across them as he drew his sword. His fingers barely brushed Annabelle's hand in the process, though she knew it was not deliberate. Annabelle caught Bootstrap's last movements as he turned away from the rail on the upper deck.

"Go," Norrington ordered, his eyes still looking at where Bootstrap had been. "I will follow."

Both girls turned to him. "You're lying," Elizabeth challenged him.

That caused him to turn back around. Annabelle watched with a painful heart as he gazed into her cousin's eyes. The intensity in his stare frightened Annabelle, yet tore at her heart.

"Our destinies have been entwined, Elizabeth. But never joined," Norrington said quietly before leaning in and kissing her.

Annabelle's eyes instantly flooded, and she turned away so she could fight them back and fiercely grip the rail. Her heart felt it had been stung multiple times and swelled so much it was hard to breathe. The pain was nearly paralyzing her.

"Go now," Norrington urged several moments later. Annabelle turned back around to see Elizabeth already scrambling on the rope. Norrington merely stood there, as if surprised at himself, then noticed Annabelle. "Annabelle, go."

"Not without you following us," she found herself saying in spite of her pain. She'd seen for herself where his heart lay, but it hadn't changed where hers lay with him. She still found it hard to move, feeling weighed down with her pain.

He gripped her wrist and leaned in, his warm breath brushing her cheek. "Annabelle, go. I will follow as I said."

She wasn't sure if she believed him, but slipped her wrist from his grip before climbing onto the rail, telling herself she'd look back in a few feet to see if he truly did follow. She wasn't about to let him off his promise.

Bootstrap emerged on deck just then, a wooden rod in hand. Norrington raised his sword, his voice causing Annabelle to stop and look back.

"Back to your station, sailor."

Bootstrap eyed Annabelle, who shakily remained in one spot on one of the ropes watching them. She wasn't very far away from the rail. "No one leaves the ship."

"Stand down," Norrington's tone grew more stern. "That's an order."

"That's an order," Bootstrap repeated. He hesitated, then seemed overcome by an inward force, one he couldn't stop or control. "Part of the crew, part of the ship..." he chanted.

Annabelle's heart lept as she scurried back, trying to maintain her balance so as not to fall. Adrenaline rushed through her entire body as the desire to reach Norrington grew stronger, despite of what she had witnessed only moments ago. Yet she knew why she was going back.

"Part of the crew part of the ship..."

Annabelle's panic rose and she quickened her pace, almost there. She was inwardly kicking herself for going even that far without checking to see if Norrington had followed.

"Steady, man," Norrington tried to cover his nervousness.

Annabelle was only a couple feet away from the rail now. One more pull and she could get herself back on the rail to Norrington...

"Part of the crew, part of the ship! All hands! Prisoner escape!" Bootstrap shouted.

Norrington drew his gun with his free hand and aimed it at Bootstrap. "Belay that!"

Annabelle's heart pounded. "James!" she screamed.

He turned to see Elizabeth far down the line, and Annabelle about to somehow lower herself back onto the rail. His face and heart filled with grief, he raised his gun and shot at the rope. Annabelle saw his action before the gun fired, and screamed as she threw herself towards the deck, hearing Elizabeth and the others scream as they all fell into the sea.

Norrington glanced over the rail as they plummeted, only to see Annabelle grappling the rail. Knowing her fall from there wouldn't be as merciful as falling straight into the water, he leaned over to help her up, though she was already halfway there, her torso nearly bending over the rail.

Suddenly her eyes widened in horror. "James!"

His sword ready, Norrington instantly turned around to where she was looking, but he wasn't quick enough. Bootstrap raised his wooden rod and sliced it through James's torso, shooting an excruciating white-hot wave throughout his body.

"JAMES! NO!" Annabelle continued to scream as the rest of her body scampered over the rail in just a few quick movements. She heard Norrington gasp and gurgle for a deep breath before Bootstrap let go of his weapon to leave it lodged in the Admiral. Norrington stumbled backwards before tumbling to his knees the same time Annabelle's body hit the deck.

Frantic gasps escaping her own lips as she raised herself to her knees, she wrapped her arms around him and tried to lower him as gently as she could as his body slipped lower onto the deck and against the rail. Tears were already flowing down her cheeks, her insides already bursting with heartbreak. She sobbed as one arm cradled his back, and her other hand reached up to his face, her voice filled with panic and anguish.

Her hand tapped his face and stroked it, then back again, trying to rid of the vacant stare in his eyes. "James! No, please! Don't leave me! James, don't leave me!"

His eyes looked upward as he still struggled to breathe around the weapon lodged in him. Though she didn't notice or even care, the _Flying Dutchman_ crew was gathering around at the scene to answer to Boostrap's earlier call for the prisoners.

Her hand continued to move up and down his sweat-drenched face, his body feeling heavier by the moment. Forcing her aching arm to hold him up, she leaned in to whisper comfort into his ear. She was furious at herself for waiting till now, but nothing else mattered to her at the moment. She continued to shake with panic and shock as she whispered, "Please don't leave me James... I love you..."

Behind her, she heard the clunk of Davy Jones's approach, and she clutched tighter to James with both arms, still shaking with her sobs.

"To the Captain's cabin!" the crew shouted, and they continued to shout until they disappeared.

Suddenly she felt herself yanked off James and went smack into Bootstraps's grip. She struggled and protested with all her might as she screamed at him. One of her hands broke free, and she punched him across the face, the coral scraping her hand.

"Restrain her, Bootstrap!" Davy Jones commanded, Boostrap able to do so within moments, pinning her arms behind her back.

Davy Jones leaned in towards Norrington, who was still trying to breathe. "James Norrington, do you fear death?"

Annabelle jerked herself, but was held firmly by Bootstrap. Fresh tears continued to flow down her face. Norrington tried to breathe, then thrust his arm in the air, stabbing Jones in the chest with his sword.

Jones, obviously unfazed, looked from the sword to Norrington. Norrington sank further onto the deck. "I take that as a 'no'."

Davy Jones stood straight and drew out the sword, admiring it. "Nice sword," he said, then his eyes fell on Annabelle again.

He took a menacing step closer. He could tell she was scared, but her eyes were fixed on Norrington. With his lobster claw hand under her chin, he forced her to look at him. His curse, let alone laws of sailing, prevented him from killing a woman or making her part of his crew, but he'd find use for her. He gazed at her for a few more moments before he recognized her from the _Pearl_. Women were easy pieces of collateral, not to mention this one was beautiful-maybe Beckett would want her.

She held back a whimper as his eyes bore into her. An evil grin emerged on his tentacley face. "Ah, love. A dreadful bond and yet so easily severed." He basked in the moment as he watched her fight with her pain and anger. He'd felt pain once. "To the Captain's cabin-ah."

She still struggled a bit, her tears not yet stopping as Bootstrap dragged and restrained her resistance as she tore her last glances at James. She'd loved him, and had failed to admit it until now. Now she would never see him again.

Davy Jones stopped one of the crewmen who weren't fighting off a Royal Navy officer. Bootstrap and Annabelle stopped as well. This crewmen looked like he had part of a blowfish for a face. "Take this girl and follow me. Bootstrap, dispose of the body."

Annabelle struggled a bit before being quickly held by the much stronger crewman. They made their way down to the Captain's cabin, and in spite of the crewmen present, it felt quiet.

Once completely in the room, Annabelle saw why. Royal Navy officers flocked the room, and Murtogg and Mullroy aimed two small cannons at the chest. Mercer slowly stepped forward, the key to the chest in his grasp. "The _Dutchman_ is under my command," he growled.

Davy Jones paused and nearly scoffed at him. "For now," he retorted, and turned to leave the room.

"Not so fast," Mercer stopped him, his tone nonchalant and nonthreatening for once. His eyes fell on Annabelle. "My first command-hand over the girl."

Annabelle's heart throbbed painfully against her chest as her eyes darted from Mercer to Jones. He spun back around and faced Mercer, but Mercer spoke before he could. "You know the rules. All prisoners are to be held by you until taken to Beckett for questioning."

Davy Jones glanced at Annabelle then back at Mercer. "Then take her-ah."

~.~

Tia Dalma took several deep breaths to calm herself as she stared at her thrown charms. She agonized over the fact that she still had to wait and see, but she hoped with the powers she had in this human form that this worked. She continued to mutter the incantation until her mouth went dry.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Bootstrap pushed his way back to the stern deck where Norrington lay. His footsteps slowed as he drew nearer. _*Part of the crew, part of the ship.*_ Unfortunately that also meant following orders and powers of the ship, even when you couldn't control it.

Bootstrap stared at the younger man's body, nearly shuddering at the pain he had just witnessed in Annabelle's eyes. Those eyes would haunt him forever now, even after his debt was paid and if he was ever set free from this cursed ship.

His limbs overcome with a sudden heaviness, Bootstrap bent over to follow orders. As soon as he touched the man's body, however, he stopped. He freed one hand and felt the man's face, then one of his hands. The body was still warm, with no hint of the deathly cold settling in.

Bootstrap sighed in defeat as he felt overcome by his curse again. His arms grasped the weapon still embedded in the body and drew it out to end the man's misery.

He straightened to toss it overboard, but hesitated again as he heard a strange noise. He couldn't describe it, but it was coming from the body. When he turned back around, he stared again. No blood ran from the man's body, and his clothes no longer showed any indication of the weapon's penetration.

Dropping to his knees, Bootstrap had only one other idea. Sure he was going crazy, he carefully leaned over Norrington's chest and placed his ear over his heart.

_Thump...thump..._

His head shot up as he gasped. The beats were slow and deep, but he had heard them. How could this man still be alive? Davy Jones would be beyond-

Jones. He would kill Norrington again if he knew he was still alive. Why didn't Bootstrap feel the urge to do so now? He felt as though another power overtook him just then, not as overwhelming as when he'd impaled the Admiral, but a strong force just the same.

The girl. She'd been sputtering and whispering to Norrington as he died. What had she said?

Bootstrap stood up as an idea flourished in his mind. He lifted Norrington's body and took an alternate passage to the lowest brig. He would hide Norrington there until he decided what he could do, if he hadn't already lost his own sanity. If Jones did find out the man was still alive, he'd deal with Norrington himself, as well as punish Boostrap mercilessly. Hopefully Norrington would come to before that happened-or before Bootstrap felt overcome again by the curse.


	19. Chapter 18

**Hey guys, so this is a longer chapter than normal... I hope you enjoy it! Just a heads up, I'll be out of town starting tomorrow and won't be back until sunday-ish, so I'll post more for ya' after my mini-break!**

"Then take her-ah," Davy Jones countered.

Annabelle, suddenly weakened with her fresh grief and shock of her situation, didn't put up a fight when she was handed over to a couple of Royal Navy men. The two men barely gripped her arms as harshly as Davy Jones's crewmen had, but enough to show her she would be restrained if she tried anything.

Her eyes lowered, she heard the scrape of Mercer's boots as he stood before her. He reached down and raised her chin with his hand, eyeing her curiously. She felt numb as her vacant eyes stared back, revealing nothing to him. Her heart pounded so hard she nearly trembled.

He scanned her delicate face for a long minute, somewhat surprised the girl didn't put up a fight. _*Lord Beckett will be very pleased. It was either her or her cousin, but somehow I think he'll be more delighted with this one. Not Norrington nor her uncle can stand in his way, not with Norrington stuck in leadership here and her uncle deceased. He'll be very surprised I got her...*_

He eyed the men holding her. "Take her to the _Endeavour_ once we reach it. Lord Beckett will want to question her."

The men nodded and proceeded to leave the room with her, Annabelle's blood running cold. She felt completely vulnerable at having to see Beckett without the comfort Norrington or Uncle Weatherby would be onboard. At that thought, fresh tears surfaced again as she tried to fight them back.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Annabelle remained silent as the rowboat neared the _Endeavour_ the next morning. The same two men had guarded her the night before, and she had barely slept. Dawn was now barely approaching. She hadn't kept track of time between James's death and now, though it probably had been only a matter of hours.

She felt numb, not from the early morning chill, but from her loss. The man she had fallen in love with so many years ago was now gone, and she hoped he had heard her vow to him in his last moments, though she would never be able to prove the truth behind her words. Her uncle was also gone, the only other person who could protect her. As for Elizabeth and her new comrades, she doubted she would ever see them again. She had no inkling of what possibly awaited her now.

The rowboat floated at the _Endeavour_'s side, and one of the men climbed up the side on a bound ladder that had been thrown over. The other Navy man silently gestured for her to follow, so she did, soon hearing him climb on behind her, the ladder jerking a bit with their movements.

Annabelle could feel eyes bear into her before she even reached the deck as part of the ship grew silent. Little did she know help was in disguise after all.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Lieutenant Groves was interrupted in his task when a sharp knock sounded on the door of Beckett's office and an officer entered. He and Beckett looked up and waited.

"Sir, two of our officers have returned. I believe they have a prisoner with them."

Beckett and Groves left the office and followed the young officer to the deck, where several others had gathered to await additional necessary orders. Beckett ordered them to return to their business but remain close by, obviously feeling no threat.

Groves didn't mistake the smirk on his superior's face. Beckett nearly counted the moments when their first prisoner would board and he could interrogate them to help him round up the remaining pirates. Nothing stood in his way now that he commanded Davy Jones and assigned Norrington to monitor the business on the _Flying Dutchman_. Groves missed serving Norrington, but at the time he didn't dare pass up Beckett's request-or assignment, really-to become his second-in-command. Groves had never wished to see what would have happened otherwise had he refused, and he hoped Norrington knew that.

Gale, a young officer Groves recognized, climbed up and over the rail.

"Ah, Officer Gale," Beckett coolly greeted him. "I have word you have something for me."

Gale meekly remained close at the rail to help the prisoner onboard. "We have, Lord Beckett."

He then turned back to the rail, reaching over to help someone over onto the deck. Beckett stood with his hands behind his back, his eyes narrowing in anticipation. He could hardly wait to glare into the eyes of his first prisoner. He did wonder, however, why Gale was willingly helping the prisoner climb aboard.

Beckett's eyes grew wide with surprise as Gale helped a dark-haired woman onto the deck, followed by an unaided Officer Thatcher. She froze when her eyes met his. A smirk tugged at his lips. This was _much_ better than he thought.

Groves's jaw nearly hit his chest when he saw Annabelle, but quickly composed himself. Her eyes briefly met his, and he thought he saw a glint of recognition. It took every nerve in his body to keep from speaking, though his mind raced with how Norrington would have reacted. Did Norrington know she was aboard? Groves dreaded what Beckett would do with her, and he refused to see any harm come to her if he could help it.

"Well done, gentlemen," was Beckett's first reaction. He retained his arrogant charm when he addressed his new prisoner. "Welcome aboard the _Endeavour_, Miss Bennington. I must admit I did not expect you. Your cousin, certainly, but not you."

Annabelle's anger nearly boiled, though her voice remained distant and somewhat quiet. "What do you want with me?"

Beckett took several steps towards her, with Groves dutifully following close behind. "I need your assistance, Miss Bennington."

"What did you do with my uncle?" she wasted no time in demanding. The air was already thick with tension.

Beckett's voice dropped low enough for only her to hear, unaware that Groves heard him, too. "He returned to England, where he belongs-not to be in the way of dangerous government procedures. As for your assistance, I have several questions for you, and if you wish to see no harm done to any loved ones, you will be wise to cooperate with me."

"They won't come after you for me, if that's what you want."

Beckett silently chuckled, his voice returning to its normal volume. "What I want is nearly at my fingertips, and I do not believe an entire ship is going to retrieve a single crewmember at the risk of being obliterated." The smirk tugged at his lips again, sending chills through Annabelle. As much as he wanted to get her interrogation and fate underway, he wanted her to suffer in anticipation just a bit longer. In his eyes of the law, she was no longer the aristocratic niece of the late Governor, but an outlaw-possibly a pirate, since she had at least associated with them.

He stepped back and glanced at Gale and Thatcher, who had not heard a word but were standing by for orders. "Take her into the brig until I send for her for interrogation."

Groves flinched a couple times, and his jaw clenched before he finally stepped forward. Now was his chance. "Permission to intervene, Lord Beckett."

Beckett turned to him, the officers having barely grasped Annabelle's arms. A gasp of surprise lodged in her throat but never escaped. She'd never seen Groves, or anyone, act this way towards Beckett. She didn't know whether to feel hopeful or scared.

Beckett found himself curious at the request, not used to the young officer speaking up. "Granted, Lieutenant Groves," he casually permitted in hopes of masking his genuine interest.

Groves struggled for words at first, but forced himself to press on after having got this far. He wanted to do everything in his power to see that Beckett did not harm her. His eyes went from Beckett to Annabelle as he tried to keep his voice steady. "I wish to extend my quarters to Miss Bennington."

"And why on earth would you want to do that?" Beckett retorted after a brief pause.

Groves hadn't expected to explain. His mouth opened, desperately trying to carefully phrase his reasons without giving his real intentions away. His lips moved, but no words came out.

Beckett's face, however, changed as the lieutenant's request sank in. As Groves had feared, Beckett interpreted it his own way, but Groves still could not bring himself to speak. Beckett's eyebrows rose, an evil grin threatening to form on his lips. It also seemed he was holding back a sinister chuckle. He turned his head to Annabelle, who swallowed upon meeting his eyes again. After running his eyes over her, he slowly turned back to Groves.

"I see, Lieutenant." He paused to further tease the younger man. Groves agonized inside, cringing at the thought of compromising Annabelle's honor in front of these men. This was entirely the opposite of what he had intended, yet if he disputed it, his true reason behind his action would fail. "As you wish."

Groves swallowed and nodded before approaching Annabelle. The men released her, trying not to meet his gaze, though he could feel the heat of Beckett's eyes piercing into his back. He could barely make himself meet Annabelle's gaze, and he noticed she had begun to tremble. Hoping to calm her and indicate his real intentions to her, Groves removed his overcoat in the dawn chill and placed it about her shoulders. She glanced up at him in surprise, but he didn't meet her eyes.

"Be sure to bring her to me for her interrogation when I send for her," Beckett added crudely.

His entire neck hot with embarrassment, Groves swallowed and nodded once more, and placed his hands on Annabelle's shoulders before escorting her to his quarters.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Groves strode calmly with his hands on Annabelle's shoulders, already trying to find the right words to calm her once they were inside his quarters. He locked the several locks he had on his door once they entered. For once, he was thankful there were no windows, except for one that overlooked a bit of the ocean.

It was modest, but very well suited him. A bed, table, two chairs, and a washstand with a pitcher and bowl were the only furniture, but he was grateful for what Beckett provided him.

He turned from the door to face Annabelle, who stood facing him, his coat still draping her shoulders. He felt ashamed as he took in her sad face and blank eyes, which looked from the floor to back at him.

He took a deep breath before slowly approaching her, not wanting to frighten her anymore than she already was. "I apologize for what happened out there, Miss Bennington. Please understand my intentions are only to keep you here so that I can ensure you are safe and out of Beckett's sight."

She only nodded and was quiet for several moments. Groves felt like an imbecile to keep standing there, trying to decide what to do next.

"I should return this to you," she barely said above a whisper, her hand about to remove the coat.

He placed his hand on her shoulder before she could remove it. "Keep it on until you are warm enough. I know it is still a little cold in here."

She relented, and an idea finally hit him. His voice remained hushed as he offered, "I still have some warm tea if you like, as well as some bread. It will be a while before breakfast is prepared."

She glanced to the table where he had gestured, and nodded, glad for the offer. "Thank you."

He gave a single nod before walking over to the table. She sat in the chair he pulled out for her, and patiently waited while he poured her a cup of tea and placed some sugar in it. Calming down a bit, he nodded when she thanked him. He slowly sat in the other chair, unsure what to say next.

Annabelle swallowed her first gulp and hesitated before chewing her first bite of bread. Finally, she peered up at him. "Thank you for tending to me. I was certain your intentions were honorable."

That settled him. He exhaled deeply with relief. "Thank you, Miss Bennington."

She paused before lifting her cup again. His gaze caught her hand about to raise her cup, causing him to narrow his eyes. Fresh scrapes and gashes patched across her knuckles, some of them looking as though they had bled a bit.

"What happened to your hand, Miss Bennington?" He asked, concern etching his voice.

She glanced at it before lowering her cup and withdrawing her hand beneath the coat. Before she could answer, he went to the washstand for some cold water and a rag.

"It's nothing, Lieutenant," she said with a shaky voice, remembering the punch she had thrown at Bootstrap's coral-lined face when she'd been pulled away from James.

"It appears painful for being nothing," he gently retorted as he poured water from the pitcher into the bowl. He glanced over his shoulder before dipping a rag from the washstand. Suddenly he recalled the first day Norrington saw Annabelle as a young woman-that day so long ago in Port Royal when he and Norrington had walked in on her dancing with the Governor. She and Governor Swann had been twirling about his parlor, smiling and laughing as though all was right with the world, nothing else existing except for their momentary joy. Groves nearly shook his head at the thought. It was no wonder Norrington had been so taken with her. He had seen something in Norrington's eyes, but he never had mustered the courage to ask his superior what exactly had gone through his mind that day.

Groves placed his chair across from Annabelle, glad to have the pleasant memory, although he was curious how she injured her hand.

"Your hand, Miss Bennington," he meekly requested. She hesitated at first, but relaxed when she outstretched it. He gently took it and started to dab it with the rag. Her wrist became exposed, too, revealing what was left of the rope burn from when they had plummeted over the waterfall, and Gibbs had tied the rope for her so she had something to hang onto.

"Your wrist, too," he quietly uttered with concern.

"It's from a rope. Long story," her voice remained quiet.

"I have some ointment for that. I will fetch it in a minute." He went back to dabbing her hand, gladly changing the subject to what he really wanted to mention. He was unaware of from where she had just been obtained, and because of her absence from Port Royal, wasn't sure what news she knew of, either.

"Norrington is Admiral now. Beckett placed him on the _Flying Dutchman_, where he is supervising Davy Jones and his men as we speak." He paused to make sure she was listening to the last bit, "He will be relieved to know you are safe now." _*As long as I keep you away from Beckett, that is...*_

Annabelle began to quietly sob, a sniff giving her away. Groves stopped dabbing and innocently asked, "Am I hurting you?" He looked up to see her weeping and shaking her head. "Miss Bennington, what is it?"

She whimpered and gasped a bit before answering, dreading the words leaving her mouth. "He's gone...James..." her voice sounded wispy and distant, entirely unlike her.

Groves was stunned and quiet for a few moments as she continued to quietly weep. "I'm not sure what you mean..."

"He's gone, Groves...I was there..."

Still not realizing she had been retrieved from the _Flying Dutchman_, he asked in confusion, "Where?"

More tears and sobs threatened to escape as she disclosed the events, telling him about seeing Governor Swann and learning of his death, to being imprisoned on Sao Feng's ship, to being rescued by Norrington and his men, to being placed on the _Flying Dutchman_, to Norrington releasing them, to Bootstrap catching him. Groves listened without interruption, not even for details he didn't quite understand.

"...I went back for him, but he shot the rope just before I got on deck...he leaned over to help me, but Bootstrap had a large weapon and...and he..." her sobs escaped before she could actually say the words.

Groves sat there in shock, everything slowly settling into him. Norrington was dead. His mentor. His friend. Norrington had watched over him since he was barely a young man, when he was a brand new recruit to the Royal Navy. He'd watched over Groves, teaching him, watching over him; Groves had learned so much from him. Despite that their age difference wasn't that drastic, Groves had told himself he'd wanted to be as honorable a Navy man as Norrington was. And now he was gone.

"I'm sorry, Groves, I'm so sorry," Annabelle's weeping brought him back.

Shaking himself and fighting to control his own emotions, he placed a hand on her arm. "No, Miss Bennington, don't. It was not your fault-"

"He was leaning over to help me onto the ship, and Bootstrap stabbed him," she sobbed, her eyes looking past him as if seeing it happen all over again. Her voice was even quieter when she revealed, "I held him in my arms before Bootstrap took me away."

She sobbed a bit more, but composed herself a bit. Though she didn't meet his gaze, he noticed a glint in her eyes, and he waited anxiously for her to reveal what it meant. Her voice sounded as though she forgot he was in the room, like she was confessing this out loud for the first time. "I loved him."

Groves continued to try to console her as fresh tears streamed down her face. Mixed emotions flowed through him, though now was not the time to vocalize them.

"I loved him," she repeated in a whisper, dripping with the same confessing tone. "I'd give my next breath if that meant I could see him again..."

Groves continued to console her, his mind racing. He had been right all along! He was never entirely sure if Norrington returned the same affections as she did, though Groves knew Norrington had at least cared for her. Not only that, but Annabelle had loved him! She'd referred to him now by his first name! She'd gone back for him, held him as he died, and even now, vowed her feelings for him! If only this hadn't happened. Groves was certain his friend would have been so happy with this woman.

Now it was up to him to ensure her safety. Neither Norrington nor Governor Swann were here for her now, and he'd honor their memory and care for her by taking charge. He didn't plan on marrying the girl, but he would make sure she and her cousin would be dismissed of any ridiculous charges and return to Port Royal-or England if they wished-and start over. He owed that much to Governor Swann and Norrington.


	20. Chapter 19

**There are a few POV changes in this chapter, but I'm sure you guys will like it :] Sorry for not updating earlier, my trip went a little longer than planned.**

Annabelle dug her nails into the sheets on the bed. Groves had managed to get her placed on the _Valiant_, a ship in the Royal fleet that had been summoned among many others for Beckett's imminent standoff with the pirates. The captain had given her his quarters and boarded himself with his first mate. Annabelle was grateful beyond measure to Groves, though she hated that the ship was ordered to lag behind and wait to assist only if needed. Groves possessed impressive persuasion skills. Not enough people gave him credit.

This was her second day aboard. The men were more honorable than other Royal Navy men she had met, even if they had to shy away from battle to escort a single person away from the front lines. There was still the possibility the _Valiant_ would be called to push further when the battle began, but because Annabelle was aboard, they would have to wait to be summoned, otherwise remain behind and due their duties thay way. She was tired of being passed around like cargo and feeling like she had become a burden. Would there ever be a time where life would return to the way it was?

In the last two days her mind had wandered from James to Groves to Elizabeth and Will to the pirates to Tia Dalma. James was dead. Groves had rescued her for now. She desperately hoped to see Elizabeth and Will again. And Tia Dalma...her prophecy still haunted her. She couldn't have been more right when she warned Annabelle of imminent suffering. She had said it wouldn't last long, but how long did she mean? Annabelle doubted the pain from losing the man she loved would ever pass. She had also warned Annabelle of a cost, a cost she must be willing to pay for what she wanted most.

_*James is already dead-there's no worse cost than that. Nothing can bring him back now...*_ Was her cost the vow she had given to him in his last moments, only for her to never show him what it meant to her, and to live without him?

Annabelle breathed deeply as fresh sobs welled up in her chest. She never tried to hold them back, but released them silently to keep any of the _Valiant_'s men from hearing her. _*James, why did I have to lose you?*_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Groves stood grimly by Beckett's side. An entire fleet was behind them, ready to surprise the pirates who would dare show up.

So much had happened in the course of two days. He'd succeeded in placing Annabelle on the _Valiant_, only after persuading Beckett to put off her trial and prolong her suffering-words Groves forced himself to use to get through to Beckett. He surprised himself with the observation as well as Beckett's agreement.

But later that evening, a drifter hanging onto a barrel with a corpse attached to it was brought aboard. The drifter was none other than Master Turner. Groves hadn't known him that well, but enough to know his relations to Elizabeth and Annabelle. He had luck on his side as he caught Turner after the man had conversed with Beckett.

"Master Turner, may I speak with you privately?" he had asked when they were a safe distance away from Beckett's quarters.

Will had eyed him curiously. "Do I know you?"

"Perhaps only my face, but I have information about Miss Bennington. I believe you know her?"

Will stepped closer, an air of suspicion in his voice, though his face gave nothing away. "What about her?"

Groves licked his lips. "I do not wish to speak of it out here. Would you join me in my quarters?"

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"I only ask that you first hear what I have to say, and then you can make your judgment."

With that, Will had agreed, much to Groves's relief. Beckett had remained in his office, so their chance of his suspicion was slim-especially as long as none of the other crewmen didn't stick their noses where they didn't belong.

Below, Groves had supplied any information Annabelle had told him that he believed was necessary. Though Groves didn't reveal Annabelle's confession for James, Will sympathized for her. He and Elizabeth had suspected her affections for a long time. They were apparent now with Groves's story, despite the details the Lieutenant had omitted.

"I am indebted to you, Sir," Will had said, still somewhat dumbstruck by it all, "but I have not seen Annabelle, Elizabeth, or anyone from the _Black Pearl_ in nearly three days." He added under his breath, "After my current agreement, I doubt they will want to see me."

Groves hid his disappointment. "I'm sorry, I was mistaken then."

Will straightened himself, ready to see if he really could belive this man. "What will become of Annabelle now?"

"I honestly cannot say because I do not know. I only had her transferred to keep her from any more danger. Beckett does not actually possess any evidence to have charges against her-nor Elizabeth, I believe," Groves added.

Will's heart pounded. The mention of Elizabeth convinced him for now. He wasn't worried so much for himself anymore, but he certainly didn't wish to see Annabelle or Elizabeth at the mercy of the law, regardless of any charges. They were twice as vulnerable now that Governor Swann was deceased. "You've taken a great risk in telling me all this, Lieutenant."

Groves was about to reply before being brought back to the present with shouts of orders littering the air. Regretfully he put his worries aside. Right now he had to concentrate on the upcoming battle, having no inklings of the outcome.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Bootstrap shifted his weight a bit, the coral crackling around him and the wall he was attached to. So far his plan had worked. He had managed to sneak the Admiral's body down to the lowest brig, hiding him in sufficient time when someone had come his way. Since then, no other crewmember came down, leaving Bootstrap to perform tasks and chores down there alone, much to his relief. Even more so when Jack Sparrow was placed in another brig. Had he been placed down there, the stakes surely would have risen. Jones had only called for Bootstrap a couple times, but he knew Jones held no suspicions, though the captain was very perceptive. Bootstrap knew his time was limited.

His days passed with him watching the Admiral, who lay on his back, his chest barely moving. If one didn't know it, they would think he was still dead, the movement was so slight.

Bootstrap knew another power had overtaken him that night, though he wished to know what and why. How else could he explain stabbing and killing the man only to hide his body from Jones minutes later? But then again, what was he supposed to do in the mean time? The man had not awakened. If he did, he may be doomed to become a part of the crew after all.

_*Part of the crew, part of the ship...*_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Annabelle's head shot up upon hearing the knocks on her door. She shook herself from her thoughts and stood before telling the person to enter.

A young officer shyly entered, carrying a tray. "Captain Kingsley had some supper brought up for you." He carefully placed it on a table near the door. "Do you need anything else, Miss?"

_*What I can never have.*_ Annabelle took a deep breath. The men on the ship hadn't said much to her, but the Captain was adamant about keeping her comfortable. She shook her head. "No, but thank you," she replied, her voice still flat with grief.

"Then I shall take my leave. The Captain wished to warn you that it looks as though a storm may be brewing, so conditions may become unpleasant."

Annabelle blinked in acknowledgement, though she was sincere in her thanks. "I will manage."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

She was so happy, she couldn't decide whether she wanted to laugh or cry first. She was finally free! After her lover had betrayed her and told the Brethren how to bind her, she had nearly lost all hope of ever returning to her true form. Years of waiting had now come to an end...

Calypso controlled her rising emotions. Davy Jones was a good man. He still had some good left in him. She still held hope that one day, somehow, they would be reunited again. After all, he had sworn that his heart would always belong to her. And her love for him went deeper than the seas she controlled.

She forced herself to retain her focus. She had been brewing a storm for some time, and now was as good a time as any to unleash her fury. She had been planning and hoping for this moment for quite some time. Good and bad would occur, she knew, but those occurrences she had little control over. She could always use her powers to give destiny a hand, but she could not control everything.

Still, there was one last thing she knew she could try to control...

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Annabelle took a deep breath, having calmed herself down long ago. She hadn't touched much of her supper, but ate enough to suffice her depleted appetite for now, as well as to avoid scrutiny from the captain.

She peered out the window, where storm clouds were creeping in. The seas were becoming a bit rougher, but not so much new orders were being shouted on deck yet. Captain Kingsley had already given preparation orders a while ago. Annabelle feared for all parties should the storm break during battle.

Those thoughts instantly gave way to more of James, making her feel too weak to stand. She slowly made her way back to the bed and sat down, her legs nearly giving out. This grief was so overwhelming! She felt numb and nearly paralyzed, only feeling the ache in her heart.

She recalled her last moments with James, and tried to steady her breath as her mother's lullaby sounded in her head without warning. Tears streamed down her face as she attempted to hum the lyrics to herself. Despite the lyrics's meaning, she found herself strangely comforted by them.

She paused and held her breath after several moments. She could hear the music for the lullaby, but it wasn't playing in her head. She lowered her gaze to her chest, then drew out the necklace Tia Dalma had given her from beneath her robes. More tears slid down her cheeks as it dawned on her.

She removed the necklace from around her neck. The tune was slow, but she couldn't mistake it.

She gazed at it before opening the heart-shaped charm. It was a miniature music box playing-playing the tune of her mother's lullaby. Annabelle's breath became labored as the tune eventually sped up to its normal tempo. Without thinking, she softly sang the words to herself, unable to stop staring at the necklace in her palm. Her voice shook and cracked at some parts, but she kept singing, feeling a strange pain and comfort from the words.

While she sang, the storm clouds grew darker, and thunder grumbled.

_"Oh my love, my darling, my dear How I long for you to be near. Please come here to me, I pray And by our sides we'll stay. _

_Oh my love can't you hear my cries? This is where my heart truly lies. My love for you runs deeper than the sea With you I long to be... _

_Oh my love can't you hear my cries? This is where my heart truly lies My love for you runs deeper than the sea My love, please stay with me..." _

No sooner had she finished the last word that the music box slowly closed itself shut. Upon its click, a strange sensation overtook Annabelle's body. She clutched her torso, frightened by the sudden onset. She wasn't in dire pain, but the sensation felt foreign to her. Her fright turned into panic as she tried to catch her shortening breath, which felt as though it were being sucked from her.

Suddenly, the ship lurched from the storm's power on the sea, hurling her to the floor.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_"Hold her tight!"_

_"Hard to port! Don't go too much against the storm!"_

Those and other orders were nearly muffled by the storm's sudden break. The _Valiant_ and several other ships at the rear of the fleet were being tossed by the mad waves. The ships lurched several times before the storm seemed to move forward toward the front of the fleet like a ripple. Rain continued to pour, but oddly, the rest of the ships eventually steadied. The storm continued forward toward the center of the battle.

"Captain!" the young officer shouted. "News from the _Intrepid_! There is a maelstrom at the center of the battle! Two of the pirate ships and the _Endeavour_ are in the midst of it!"

"Are you certain?" Captain Kingsley shouted back, not sure if he believed it.

"That is what the othere ships have flagged over," was the officer's reply.

Captain Kingsley hesitated for several moments. "And the lady. Soon as you have the chance, make certain she is uninjured. No doubt she was as thrown as we."

"Yes, sir."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Bootstrap braced himself as the _Flying Dutchman_ began to tilt. He could barely hear the stifled shouts of the other crewmen high above on deck, drowned by the rumble of waves hitting the ship. To avoid regret and being caught, Bootstrap steadied himself to break away from the wall so he could assist if needed. It felt as though the ship was now nearly sailing on its side.

Before he could make his move, a long gasp wisped in the cell he was in. He froze when he realized it had come from the Admiral. His eyes remained closed, though a groan accompanied the gasp for air. The ship tilted too far, sliding the Admiral from the low bench Bootstrap had placed him in, his arms and torso breaking his fall. Bootstrap couldn't move in time to catch him.

He gaped in horror as the Admiral's face grimaced, eyes unopened, and began to cough violently. He didn't dare approach the man until the coughing ceased.


	21. Chapter 20

**Hey guys, this is a short chapter so I'll put up another one!**

Annabelle coughed and tried to steady her breath, nearly paralyzed by the strange sensation that had overtaken her body. The ship had stopped lurching, though her coughing and gasping fit had yet to diminish.

Slowly, she rolled over so that she lay on her side on the floor, having landed facedown when the ship's movement had tossed her onto the floor. She took several shaky breaths and willed herself to stop trembling, though it took a few more deep breaths before she was breathing normally again. She slowly turned her head and looked at her surroundings, suddenly feeling disoriented. Within a few moments, her breath became unsteady again, prompting another coughing fit.

Without knocking, the young officer and a few others entered and found her on the floor. He immediately rushed to her aid as he called for someone to fetch the Captain. For propriety and aid, one officer remained nearby.

Annabelle felt winded, unable to find the strength to rise. The officer noticed her frailty and carefully lifted her up into his arms. He laid her on the bed and could hear him talking to her, but she couldn't answer him.

"Miss Bennington, are you all right?"

Firm footsteps entering, then, "Lieutenant, what happened?"

"I do not know, Captain. When I entered she was lying on the floor."

Annabelle's eyes fluttered a bit, and heard the Captain ordering the Lieutenant, but she couldn't make out exact words. Everything went hazy before fading to black.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Bootstrap looked on as the Admiral coughed several more times before taking several deep breaths. When his breathing was normal, he blinked several times, making sure he could see and took in his surroundings.

James slowly looked around, seeming to recognize the ship. He slowly lifted himself from his stomach onto his knees, resulting in him softly moaning and holding his head as if from dizziness. Once he felt balanced, he suddenly felt a pang of fear, and found himself checking his abdomen, only for confusion to etch his face. He felt his clothing for where the rod and his wound had been, but saw no damage and felt no pain. Still bewildered, he glanced at his hat on the floor, where it had fallen along with him. He put it on and slowly rose himself to his feet, leaning onto a pole for support. His demeanor changed to nearly a daze, as if he was trying to recollect a memory, or if he was momentarily disoriented.

Bootstrap chose that instant to step forward, the coral on his body crackling with each movement. "Admiral," his husky voice cracked the silence.

Norrington gasped and jerked, his back hitting the pole. He instantly recognized him when their eyes met.

"I know, I am he," Bootstrap vocalized for him. "But I assure you I mean you no harm now."

Norrington straightened himself, though he still had to lean a bit against the pole, a bout of dizziness swimming in his head again.

His voice was slightly incoherent, as though he'd been in bed ill. "How am I to believe that claim, sailor?" Bootstrap was silent, and Norrington tried to straighten himself again, this time sounding a bit bothered. "Am I not steady yet or is the ship on a strange course?"

Bootstrap took another step, prompting Norrington to instinctly reach for his sword.

"Stand back, sailor," he commanded before diverting his attention to his empty sheath. He gaped at it, his hand releasing the imaginary grip. His eyes narrowed in confusion and his lips parted, still trying to put the pieces together. He was never without a sword-no good officer of his Majesty's navy was...

"Jones has it," Bootstrap explained. He continued when Norrington looked back at him. Bootstrap felt the urgency and realized his time was limited. "There's too much to explain now, Admiral, but it's important you trust me now." His voice grew firmer and deeper before Norrington could object. "It is too dangerous out there for you right now. I refuse to release you into that chaos. You must stay down here, and not be seen by anyone-not anyone-until I return. I can't explain now, but you must trust me."

Norrington narrowed his eyes. It took more than a speech before-and if-he trusted anyone. This man had killed him! Or, so he thought. But what reason did he have to trust him? He'd have a better chance of being convinced if Bootstrap gave him a better reason.

"I see no need nor have any desire to believe anything you have told me."

Bootstrap knew the answer he could give, though it unnerved him to utter it. "You and I both know what happened the last time you ventured out on deck. You risk your life again if you don't stay down here. Not by my hand, but worse." He paused before adding, "Jones does not know you're down here."

Something in his tone jerked Norrington's mind. He wondered if this man...creature...whatever he was, brought him down here. For a reason he could not explain, he believed he _was_ safer down here for time being. Even if Bootstrap's words proved false, time alone would allow James to scheme ways out.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Take cover!"

Groves's heart had never pounded so hard. The battle had raged on for what felt like hours, but now the _Black Pearl_ and the _Flying Dutchman_ flanked the _Endeavour_ on either side. Although those two ships had battled each other, they briefly united to attack the _Endeavour_, now aiming cannons at them.

Groves dove for cover as the cannons fired, igniting the ship. When Groves rose, utter panic broke out on the ship. The men were scattering for safety and defense from the fire and splinters that dispersed into the air. Although he was a good distance away from the worst of it for now, he could still sense the heat and smell the smoke amidst the burning wood and pitch.

He spotted Beckett nearby and rushed to him. He was surprised to find his commander standing motionless, as if in a daze. Not only that, but Beckett actually appeared...defenseless. A look he had never displayed before.

"S-S-Sir, what orders do you have?" Groves managed to shout.

Beckett didn't even turn his head as Groves jerked upon another cannon being fired. His voice was quiet, but Groves heard him utter, "It's...just...good business."

Groves could only think of one option, and it became even more apparent to him as the _Endeavour_ continued to be blown apart. He wished he could think of another option that guaranteed to spare more lives of his comrades, but in panic, none came to him.

"Abandon ship!"

Everything felt as if it were moving in slow motion as soon as he shouted the words. He and countless other men leapt from the ship and into the water, splinters, planks, and the East India Trading Company flag already floating on the surface. He landed right on top of the flag, but scrambled off of it with some difficulty to get as far away from the site as he could. Cries, screams, and cannon fire clouded the air, his ears throbbing from the noise. He swam when he could, praying that he wouldn't be hit by guns or debris. Never had he felt more trapped in his life, with no visible way out.

Suddenly, the ship detonated, and Groves had one last glimpse of his commander being swallowed by the billowing flames. He sank himself below the surface until the glow of the explosion dissipated. While under, the water's temperature rose from the fire, as well as vibrated from the explosion's intensity.

When Groves resurfaced, coughing and gasping for air, he found several planks floating together and clutched them. Fire still licked at the remains, and smoke billowed on the site. Groves coughed from the thick air and exhaustion. The other two ships still lurked about, so he looked dead as best he could until they would finally leave and he could perhaps swim back to another ship in the fleet-if they hadn't abandoned the _Endeavour_ yet. He hoped he wouldn't need to resort to that, but that instead they would come back and search for survivors. As long as the smoke let up and he could get away from it, he would be one of those saved.


	22. Chapter 21

**Enjoy! And Thank you all for your lovely reviews and all your support~!**

Groves was losing strength, but forced himself to keep clutching onto the planks. He was exhausted, trying not to put too much weight onto the planks so he could stay afloat. He wasn't sure how long it had taken the _Black Pearl_ and the _Flying Dutchman_ to sail away, but he was relieved when he could breathe once they had left.

He took another deep breath as he bobbed in the water. Seawater seeped in between his lips, and he spit it out before trying to take a deep breath. That did no good. The smoke he had inhaled still floated inside him, causing him to feel nauseated and cough fiercely.

He lowered his aching head again and closed his eyes for a few moments, but a familiar noise made them open again. His head still heavy, he lifted it a bit, but it was enough.

Two of the ships from the Royal Navy fleet were only yards away. He could hear the bustling of orders being shouted and the creak of longboats being lowered into the sea. He strained his eyes to be certain he wasn't imagining the sight. The smoke was still thinning, but he couldn't strain his eyes to see through it.

Pain throbbing his head, he had no choice but to lower it again. He waited to lift it again and shout for them when they were near enough to hear him, if that was really them coming to check for survivors.

He didn't have to wait long. He heard the curdle of water on the oars, and looked up to see one of the longboats nearby. He opened his mouth to call out to them, but it took several tries before his voice escaped.

"Here! Here!" he could barely shout, but several men heard him. His shouting brought on several more smoke-infested coughs.

"Sir, there!" one of them pointed. They were ordered to maneuver the boat in Grove's direction. He exhaled deeply with relief, and barely remembered the passage back to the ship. He couldn't wait to be aboard a ship again, and hoped he would be granted rest for a while.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Here, drink this," Captain Kingsley held out a cup of tea. "The herbs ought to help that headache."

"Thank you," Groves accepted it and sipped. He was in the first mate's quarters with the first mate and the Captain onboard the _Valiant_. So far, two other men had been rescued from the _Endeavour_, and were being treated aboard the ships that had rescued them. Groves had requested to be transferred to the _Valiant_, planning to ask about Annabelle.

He readjusted the blanket about his shoulders. His uniform was singed and dirty, his face and hands blotched from soot and ash, and his body felt weighted and stiff. "How are the other men?"

"Faring well, I believe, since I have not heard otherwise," Captain Kingsley replied. "Although, the lady that was brought aboard-"

Groves's head shot up, bringing on a brief bout of dizziness. "What of her?"

"Lieutenant Mason has looked after her very well," the Captain began, indicating the young officer behind him. "But, we believe she is ill or close to it."

"Ill with what? She has been eating, I hope."

"She has, sir, though not as hearty as one may like," Mason replied. "You have my word on it. We do not wish to worry you, she is being cared for."

Groves could see they were having difficulty explaining her condition. "What is it, then?"

"We fear that she suffered a fall or illness during the storm," Mason quietly continued. "I found her on the floor once the worst of it had passed. We fetched Officer Wilde, he acts as an officer and physician on the ship. He said she did not sustain any injury, though he seemed bewildered at her state."

"Why is that?"

Kingsley and Mason glanced at each other before Kingsley looked back at Groves. "If Officer Wilde approves, we may be able to accompany you to see her for yourself."

Groves found a bout of strength and began to rise. "I would be much obliged."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Several minutes later, Mason accompanied a cleaned up Groves and Wilde to Kingsley's quarters, where Annabelle still resided for now. Wilde had approved a visit on the condition that he examine her first to check for any new signs or progress.

"She has been fairly weak since I first examined her," Wilde explained, "though she seems to be regaining her strength now. Although, I still cannot determine what illness came upon her, if not only seasickness."

At her side, Wilde checked her vitals. Groves looked on at the woman from where he could see, since he and Mason remained outside the doorway for the moment. He desperately wanted to hear from her what happened, but wouldn't dare if she had not much strength. The last thing she would need was excitement. She appeared to be coherent thus far, however.

"You have a visitor, if you wish to see them," Officer Wilde calmly offered once he'd finished examining her.

"A visitor?" Annabelle sounded confused.

Mason, having seen Wilde gesture at them, motioned for Groves to follow him inside. He watched her eyes grow in shock upon their entrance.

"Groves?" Annabelle went from her sitting position to her feet. She lost her balance and had to be steadied by him and Wilde.

"Let's sit her down in one of the chairs," Wilde ordered. Mason pulled one out from the table, and she was eased into it. Groves sat in one across from her.

"What are you doing here? How did you get here?" Annabelle asked.

"One moment at a time, Miss Bennington," Wilde gently chided her, placing a hand on her arm. "You're still shaking. I will go and fetch you something to eat to relieve it. I will be back in a moment."

"I am going to remain near the door, Lieutenant," Mason said to Groves quietly. "I will watch for Wilde and assure no one else enters. She does not need this much excitement."

Groves thanked him before the young officer exited. "It was not my intention to frighten you, Miss Bennington."

"No, please, you did no such thing. I am relieved to see a familiar face again," Annabelle replied, calming down a bit.

He hid a smile at her reply.

"What happened?" She asked him before he could ask her. "How did you get onboard?"

Groves reminded himself to breathe, still shaken with what had occurred. "The _Endeavour_ was attacked by the pirates."

Annabelle exhaled with shock. "And you were not injured?"

"No. I abandoned ship with the other men. I sought shelter among some debris and waited to be rescued. I was rescued along with at least two other men. I requested to be brought aboard the _Valiant_."

Annabelle swallowed and nodded. The soot and ash had been cleaned from his face and hands, though she saw the condition of his uniform. She desperately wanted to ask a couple more questions, but couldn't bring herself to do it at first. "And Beckett?"

Groves's shoulders dropped at recalling the last sight of him. "Killed in the attack."

She closed her eyes in relief, though she felt a twinge of guilt for being glad he was gone. "Does this mean Elizabeth and I still face charges?"

Groves answered honestly, "I do not know. We will find out once we return to Port Royal."

She nodded. There was one last thing she needed to know. "Is there any possibility you know of Elizabeth and Will?"

Groves lowered his eyes, unsure of how to break the news of Will. "I last saw him onboard the _Endeavour_. He had negotiated with Beckett, though I do not know the terms." He quickly added, "He was not onboard when the _Endeavour_ was attacked." He hesitated. "I regret to say I do not know anything of Miss Swann."

Annabelle blinked back tears. "I see."

Groves paused. "I probably should have waited. You have had enough excitement-"

"No, please, it is better you told me now. It would have been worse had you not."

Groves relaxed, realizing this was true. It was his turn now for questions, and he asked the first very carefully. "Can you tell me what happened during the storm?" Her eyes peered up at him. "The Captain said you had a spell, though they are not sure from what. Was it seasickness?"

Annabelle looked away. "I am not sure if I am certain yet." Her voice dropped to a whisper and she leaned forward a bit. "Even what I may think, I cannot tell you now. There are too many of them around. Perhaps when we reach Port Royal again, I may confide in you. I might make better sense by then as well."

Groves was disappointed, but hid it. It was better than nothing. "Of course, Miss Bennington."

No sooner had he uttered those words that Wilde finally returned with some food for Annabelle. Waiting wouldn't be easy, but Groves knew he would have to make do.


	23. Chapter 22

**Hey, just to keep you guys posted, there is one more chapter left after this one, and then a sequel! Hope you keep on reading!**

Norrington paced in the brig restlessly. This was ridiculous. He had actually followed orders from a pirate-a pirate who had killed him, no less-and was actually waiting for him to return. It was bad enough he had held on for dear life as the _Flying Dutchman_ remained tilted for who knows how long. Norrington had been so relieved when the ship had teetered to its normal position. He had surmised they were in the midst of some type of storm, but he couldn't yet figure out why Bootstrap had him stay down here, other than the fact that Jones may see him.

Norrington's jaw clenched. Jones. He had the nerve to ask him as he lay there dying if he feared death. Norrington acted on his last ounce of pride when he had shoved his sword into the monster. He would have rather died than serve that man for eternity.

That was another thing. After Norrington had stabbed Jones and was left alone, something strange happened. He had closed his eyes several minutes later, but didn't feel as though he went anywhere. No place of judgment or afterlife, nothing. If his soul _had_ left, he didn't feel or experience anything (if he was supposed to be aware of it). He felt as though he were sleeping, though he didn't remember being aware of anything until he woke up. Yet what had caused that?

His last coherent moments flashed before him without warning: People sneaking along the side of the _Flying Dutchman_ before climbing across a rope...Elizabeth and Annabelle are in that group of people... Elizabeth seems angry with him, though Annabelle does not...Feelings of hope mixed with impatience, then fear, though no visual memories to accompany those feelings. Nothing more appears in his mind until he is stabbed by Bootstrap, which quickly fades into him thrusting his sword into Jones.

Norrington stopped pacing. He couldn't remember what else had happened. He now wasn't sure if what he _did_ remember was correct. He was certain he had freed the prisoners and Elizabeth was still angry with him. Annabelle was concerned for him, he was fatally injured-but that was it.

There was something else. He remembered as he stabbed Jones, he felt the will to live. Was that why he had stabbed Davy Jones? To prove he was still alive? He wanted to know where that desire had come from. Why did he want to live, even though his chances were slim to none? What did he have to live for, other than not wanting to die? Why couldn't he remember the rest of that incident, or feel that there were pieces missing to what he _did_ remember?

Suddenly the brig door opened, and Norrington heard descending footsteps. He prepared to hide until he saw the familiar shadow of Bootstrap.

He soon appeared, but Norrington almost didn't recognize him. He looked like...a man. He was in his tattered, worn clothing, but no longer covered in coral. Even the starfish that had covered one side of his face was gone.

Bootstrap proceeded to unlock the door. "It is safe for you to venture out on deck now. Many things have happened that I must tell you of."

"Does Jones know I am here?" Norrington asked.

He noticed Bootstrap looked grim. Bootstrap looked up after he opened the door. "Jones is dead."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Groves stepped out on deck for some fresh air after supper. Although a light breeze blew and the sun was setting, it was not cold. Ever since that storm from the battle against the pirates, the weather had fluctuated a bit unusually for a couple days, although the fleet still made excellent time in heading back to Port Royal.

He scanned the ship, watching the men perform duties and stroll on deck. He spotted Annabelle at the port rail, watching the sunset. It was only her second time outside of Kingsley's quarters. Whatever illness she'd had, it had worn off, though it had taken a few days for her strength to completely return. He still waited patiently to hear what had happened to her during the storm, though he remembered he'd have to wait until they were back home.

"We should arrive in Port Royal in a couple more days," Groves said as he joined Annabelle at the rail.

She nodded, her gaze still on the horizon. "And then what?"

Groves looked over at her. Then what indeed. They had high matters to settle upon their return home. "One day at a time until it is all normal-" he cut himself off. "-or, at least as close to it as we can be."

The corners of Annabelle's mouth turned up weakly as she sighed. Life without James, Elizabeth, Will, and Governor Swann would certainly take time. Life had taken so many unexpected sharp turns, which reminded her of Tia Dalma's words of paying a cost for what one wanted most.

_*So is this part of the cost I must pay? Giving my vow to the man I love in his last moments, only to live my life without those I love?*_

She turned her attention back to the setting sun. It soon disappeared beneath the horizon, sending up a flash of green. Annabelle's mouth dropped open as she stood up straighter.

"The flash of green. I have never seen that before," Groves said in awe.

Annabelle was about to speak, but Captain Kingsley passed by. "Amazing." They both turned to him. "Cannot say I or anyone else I know has ever seen it more than once in the same week until now."

"What do you mean?" Annabelle asked quietly.

"I saw the flash for the first time when I was boy. It is rare for someone to witness it at all, let alone more than once in their lifetime. This is my third viewing of it."

"When was the second time?" She asked, remembering he mentioned something about a week.

"It flashed briefly at sunset the night we were hit by that storm, though not nearly as bright," Kingsley replied. He chuckled. "I have never heard what the flash means, but I hope it does not signify another maelstrom." He then casually walked away to continue overseeing the ship.

Groves chuckled. "Amazing...three times. Never thought I would have the chance to see it once."

Annabelle's eyes were now glued to the horizon. "I have heard legends about it."

Her tone made him turn his head. "What have you heard?"

Annabelle replied quietly, "One source said it signifies when a soul returns to earth from the dead."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

James stepped onto the deck behind Bootstrap, dumbstruck at what he saw. Like Bootstrap, the other crewmen had returned to their human state. Neither was the _Flying Dutchman_ covered in coral, though its condition was still apparent with the weathered wood.

When Bootstrap had released him, James asked him to elaborate what happened, but Bootstrap only said he would tell him everything once they reached the decks. He said it would make better sense then.

"If Jones is dead," James dared himself to ask, "who is the new captain?"

Bootstrap turned his head toward the stern, and James followed his gaze. Will Turner stood at the wheel, his clothes tattered, and a long, fresh scar slashed across his chest.

James's lips parted. _*How can this be? Turner, the new captain?*_

Will looked down on the deck and saw his father with Norrington, and froze.

His father had said he had a prisoner to show him so he could determine his fate, but Norrington was the last person Will would have expected. He had asked his father who the prisoner was, but Bootstrap had offered no details, saying only to wait until he emerged with the prisoner. Will wasn't sure if Norrington knew he was looking at him, but he knew Norrington at least saw him.

Bootstrap turned back to Norrington. "The Captain would like a word with you, Admiral."


	24. Epilogue

**Here's the Epilogue! I'll be posting the next story quickly! Hope you guys really liked things up till now and I hope you guys read the next installment! **

Norrington exhaled deeply after hearing Will's story, not sure what to say.

Jones had stabbed Will during the battle, and with Jack's help, Will had stabbed Jones's heart, which killed him. It was the only way to ensure Will's life, though it placed him under the curse of becoming Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_. He and Elizabeth had been married, and she was now on an island inhabited by a small colony-Europeans, Will assumed. He would be able to see her one day every ten years, when he could set foot ashore. The _Black Pearl_ had gone its separate way, though no doubt onto their next adventure, since Jack and Barbossa had been fighting over the navigational charts.

Beckett was dead. The _Black Pearl_ and the _Flying Dutchman_ had attacked the _Endeavour_, and they were sure there had been no survivors.

"Groves told me what had happened to you," Will offered. Bootstrap, standing nearby, lowered his head a bit.

Norrington looked at him. "How did he know?"

Will hesitated. "He said Annabelle told him."

Norrington's heart skipped a beat. "When did he see her?"

"Groves told me she was brought onboard the _Endeavour_ after your...demise. He said Beckett was holding her in custody for interrogation." He saw Norrington's demeanor change before he added, "She was placed onboard another ship. She was not onboard when the _Endeavour_ was attacked."

Norrington only nodded, trying to take it all in. He didn't know if Annabelle was still alive despite not having been on the _Endeavour_, but now there was a good chance his friend Groves was dead. And now he was onboard this cursed ship. It seemed this nasty cycle would never end.

Norrington tightened his grip on the rail before looking at Will again, preparing himself for whatever answer he was about to receive. "What fate awaits me now?"

Will's lips twitched before he answered. "I won't ask you to become part of the crew, seeing you're alive and Jones did not incite the curse upon you. That is, unless you wish to, then I have no other choice." His insides felt heavy as he admitted, "I can't, however, return you to Port Royal. My curse is to sail the seas for ten years. I have already had my one day ashore. I can't sail too close to land, and part of my curse is to wander the seas."

Norrington nodded, which told Will he didnt have to explain further. "I do not wish to return to Port Royal, at least not without a way of restoring my life again first." He sighed.

"May I offer my counsel, Admiral?"

Norrington looked back up and gave Will his full attention. "My advice would be you chose any path other than remaining here."

"Why?" Norrington was curious, so he went along with it. "There's nothing left for me."

"I doubt that."

"How would you know?"

Will swallowed. He had to be careful. He wanted to tell him his suspicions of Annabelle's affections, but he wasn't entirely sure if he was correct. After all, Groves had not mentioned whether she admitted love or not when she'd been on the _Endeavour_, and Will certainly never heard her say it. Still, he doubted Norrington would believe him, and he had no way of knowing if Norrington felt the same.

"I only know there is almost always some reason that wills a person to keep living." Will wished in that instant that he was certain, but he had no way of knowing. "The best offer I can give you is to place you on the _Pearl_, though it would take a couple days to reach them."

Norrington tried to hide his anger. Blast that curse! Because of it, he had no choice but to either join the crew or go back to the _Pearl_. Then an idea hit him. It was far-fetched, but perhaps he could find his own way back to Port Royal if he did board the _Pearl_. Perhaps when they docked somewhere he could find passage elsewhere. He wouldn't be betraying them. If he remembered correctly, they would probably be glad to be rid of him after that-at least Jack would. Or maybe he could find passage aboard another ship entirely. After all, Norrington would rather die than become part of this crew or any crew. He wanted to rid himself of piracy and regain his life as it once was.

He thought back to stabbing Jones and feeling the will to live. What _did_ he have to live for? Will had just stated there was almost always a reason for a person wanting to live. Maybe when he returned to Port Royal-however long it took-he would find out.

"Well, Admiral," Will's calm voice brought him back to the present. "What is your decision?"


End file.
